


DEFY

by amoremihun, baekyeolparaluman



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Philippine history, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman
Summary: Madali lang sana ang maging isang manunulat. Para kay Chanyeol, ang pagsusulat ay mahika na kung saan ay kaya niyang baguhin o ayusin ang lahat ukol sa kagustuhan niya. Paano kung ang isang karakter sa isang kuwentong kanyang isinusulat ay nagsimulang hindi umayon sa kagustuhan niya?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	DEFY

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat agad kasi babasahin niyo itong fic na aking ginawa huhu sana magustuhan niyo and to the prompter, sana na-meet ko yung expectation at at magustuhan mo itong kwentong aking binuo sa pamamagitan ng iyong prompt. Maraming salamat rin sa prompt mo dahil nakakarelate ako habang sinusulat ko ito.
> 
> At higit sa lahat, nagpapasalamat ako sa mga mods ng paraluman for giving me an opportunity to show my writing skills.
> 
> Bago niyo simulan basahin, nais ko lang maglagay ng disclaimer na ang istoryang ito ay mula lamang sa imahinasyon ng manunulat at wala itong epekto sa kasaysayan.
> 
> \- Ang bayan ng plarel ay hindi nag e-exist sa Laguna  
> \- plorera : flower vase  
> \- sampinit : strawberry  
> \- hasinto : hyacinth
> 
> eNJOY READING! 🌹

Isinugod ang Matanda sa Makati Med dahil naghihingalo ito dahil sa kanyang sakit. Hindi na magtatagal ang buhay niya na siyang kinakatakot ng matanda. Marami pa siyang kailangan ayusin sa mundong ito.

_Hindi pa siya maaari mamatay._

Ngunit nakatakda na talaga na hanggang dito na lamang siya.

Nasa ICU na ang matanda at hindi na masyadong makapagsalita. Naroroon sa kanyang tabi ang apo na binabantayan siya palagi.

Ang Apo niya na halos binantayan rin siya simula nang makalabas ito sa mundong ibabaw. Kaya sigurado siya na sa kanya niya ipagkakatiwala ang mga bagay na kailangan mabantayan.

Sinubukan ng matanda na itaas ang kanyang kamay, Tinatawag niya ang apo.

"Lolo? Ano po yun?" HIndi nagsalita ang matanda, Tinuro lamang niya ang kanyang Leeg sa apo. Naintindihan naman ng apo ang nais ipagawa ng matanda sa kanya.

Kinuha niya ang _pluma na kwintas_ sa leeg.

"Lolo! Wag mo tanggalin yung Oxygen Mask!"

"Sandali lang Apo. May sasabihin ako sayo." Sabi ng matanda. Umupo ang kanyang apo at nakinig sa nais sabihin ng kanyang lolo.

"Ingatan mo ang kwintas na yan. Palagi mo iyan isuot dahil kailangan mo siya mahanap para maayos na ang lahat, para bumalik na ang lahat sa dati."

"Po?"

"Iilaw ang pluma na iyan kapag natagpuan mo na siya. Nasa kanya na ang pareas ng kwintas na iyan. Ikaw na ang _tatapos_ ng lahat."

"Lolo, Hindi kita maintindihan."

"Nasa ilalim ng kama ko ang lahat. Ikaw na bahala apo." It was his last sentence. Binalik niya yung Oxygen mask sa kanya and pagbabalik, Tinawag ng apo ang mga doktor. nagbabakasakali na maililigtas pa ang buhay ng matanda pero huli na ang lahat dahil nag flat na yung Monitor.

Nakatulala lang ang kanyang Apo habang tinitignan niya ang mga Doktor at Nars na tangalin ang mga aparato sa kanyang katawan.

**_"Choi Siwon, Date of Death, November 27 2010 at exactly 10:01 pm."_ **

* * *

**_Pilipinas 2020_ **

* * *

"You are making a new novel for pride month, right?" Tanong ng interviewer sa binata na nasa stage ngayon sa SM Megamall para sa isang book event ng mga Authors na mayroong best selling book dito sa buong Pilipinas.

"Yes po. I am finishing it para, available na siya nationwide after three months." Pormal na tugon ng Binata.

"Ano naman ending? Another sad ending nanaman ba for your next book?" Nag "aww" yung mga fans ng binata dahil sa tanong nung nagi-interview.

Natawa naman siya ng bahagya at sinagot mg maayos ang tanong. "The theme for my next book is first time kong gagawin and hindi natin masasabi ang ending. Ayoko i-spoil."

"As Expected from Chanyeol Leviste Park. You have 3 published books and all of them have sad endings. Bakit sad lahat ng ending? I mean, I'm just curious about it."

"Most novels na nabasa ko at mga alam ko, always end with a smile. Alam naman natin sa life na _hindi lahat happy ending_ , hindi lahat ng gusto mo ay aayon sayo." Another aww nanaman sa fans niya and nagpalakpakan sila dahil sa sagot nito. Sobrang nakakarelate talaga sila.

Nag chuckle yung interviewer and nodded her head bago muli mag tanong.

"Okay I understand na. So Next question, what inspires you to be a writer?"

"Actually, hindi ko alam. Kasi when i see something ay para akong nakakaisip ng isang idea hanggang sa gagawa na ako ng plot line. And add mo pa yung I cant keep something for myself and gusto ko shine-share ang mga idea na meron ako. So I started writing my first Novel sa wattpad and then sumunod ay isang fanfic that I wrote sa twitter, they call it tweet fic and then hanggang sa nag click yung nasa wattpad that became my first book tapos sunod sa twitter hanggang sa nagsunod sunod na and eto na ako ngayon." Nag hiyawan ang fans nito at nagpalakpakan dahil sa maganda sagot nito. Pero hindi pa siya tapos.

"And also, in writing. _You create your own world_ , it is something magical na para kang diyos pero not exactly. Gets ba? Haha. My point is kontrolado mo lahat ng nasa libro mo. If you want them happy, they'll be happy, if you want them sad, they'll be sad and if you want them dead, they'll die. It's all in your hands. It's like bringing your imagination into life." Pumalakpak ang Audience at Nagtilian dahil bukod sa on point siya, ang pogi rin kasi ng sagot.

Hindi lang Magaling na manunulat si Chanyeol. Pogi rin siya at nakakalaglag ng panty talaga. Crush ng lahat ang author na ito. Ang author na mahilig magpaiyak sa kanyang kwento ngunit hindi paiiyakin ang puso.

"Okay for the last question. Paano mo naisipan na maging writer? What made you?" Nag chuckle si Chanyeol at ipinakita ang kanyang kwintas na libro.

"When my mom gave me this as a present noong 10 Years old ako sa trip namin sa Laguna." Nilabas niya yung kwintas niya na na book yung pendant.

"Bigla na lang nagliwanag ang utak ko and I kept thinking of scenarios that can start a story. I started noon na dalawang taong nag aagawan sa isang cheesecake sa canteen at nagkatuluyan. Mga prompts lang noon and habang tumatagal, Nagiging drabbles hanggang sa naging ganito na. This Necklace is my all just like my family and my stories."

Nagpalakpakan at hiyawan ulit ang mga tao sa buong SM megamall, chinachant ang pen name/username ni Chanyeol which is 'clevistark'. He is indeed one of the best writers in the country.

Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol sa mga fans at sa interviewer hanggang sa natapos na yung time niya. 

Umuwi na siya agad at sinalubong ng kanyang kapatid sa kanila na mayroong malapad na ngiti.

"Kuyaaa!!" Tumakbo ito papalapit kay Chanyeol at niyakap ito.

"Proud na proud ka nanaman sa akin ano, Min?"

"Aba oo naman! Ako ang number one supporter mo ano! Yung mga naiisip mo pa isulat noon is yung dalawang batang nainlove dahil nagaagawan sila sa isang blueberry cheesecake tapos ngayon ibang klase ka na!" Chanyeol cant help to smile and hugged his sister Minyoung.

Since day 1 talaga, siya ang todo support sa kapatid, ang first reader niya and ang first fan niya.

All in one!

"Anak! You're home na!" His mom walked towards him and gave him a big hug. It lasted for a few seconds bago sila humiwalay sa pagkakayakap.

"I know you are tired from your interview kaya naman we should eat na! I cooked your favorite, Bopis!!"

"Thanks ma! You're the best!"

"Anything for you son! You know how much I love you and I am so proud of you! An Architech and a writer." His mom said and gave him one last hug bago sila nagtungo sa Dining area and kumain.

After nila kumain, umakyat agad si Chanyeol sa kanyang kwarto. Nag bihis muna and nagayos bago binuksan ang laptop niya and continued writing his novel.

Nasa last Chapter na siya after writing this novel for four Months.

And you know him, he's fond of sad endings kaya naman ayun yung sinusulat niya ngayon. Ang katapusan ng kanyang kwento na siguradong paiiyakin tayo.

"YES! TAPOS NA THANK GOD!!" After Hours of writing his last Chapter and its epilogue, hinagis niya ang sarili sa kama niya and nakahinga ng maluwag.

At last! Tapos na ang novel na kanyang sinulat after months of writing and research. Nahirapan talaga siya dito.

Because this Novel is Chanyeol's first Historical Fiction. ang setting ay sa 1890 under the spanish occupation. Ang hirap kasi you have to search kung paano sila mamuhay on that year, their culture, ang mga bagay na nage-exist at di nage-exist noon, the place and everything!

You have to be precise to make his novel realistic and authentic.

Chanyeol thought of how people will react on his novel lalo na ang ending nito na kahit siya ay nasaktan.

And after thinking so much, he didn't notice na he drifted into his dreamland with a smile. Ang sarap sa puso makatapos ng isang story.

  
  


"Good morning!" Bati ni Chanyeol sa mom at kapatid niya na kumakain ng breakfast.

He sat at the other side of his mom kasi sa kabisera ito nakaupo and dug into their food.

"Oh, by the way. Natapos ko na pala yung sinusulat kong novel." Chanyeol announced and it is some good news for their house old, especially Minyoung.

"Really? Pabasa ako!!" She said while stomping her feet onto the floor.

"I sent it through your email. Check mo na lang."

"Yes kuya!! I'll read it later. Buti na lang at naka off ako ngayon." Chanyeol laughed at his sister.

Indeed his number one fan.

After breakfast, pumasok na siya sa office niya para trabahuhin ang blueprint na ginagawa niya.

"Good morning saaming maestro!" Bati nung tropa niya sa Office na si Minho.

"Good morning rin boss ohnim!"

"Yuck badi, ang jeje mo naman."

"Sino kaya dito ang tawag saakin ay etsivel?" Nag halakhakan yung mga nakarinig doon sa etsivel na name.

Super jejemon badi.

"Kakaiba nga yun eh? Etsivel. dapat yun na lang pen name mo!"

"Tangina Minho ibang klase talaga ang utak mo puro kagaguhan."

"Alam ko naman yun. Hindi ko nga rin alam kung ba't ako nakapasa bilang architect eh. HAHAHA!" Marahan na sinipa ni Chanyeol ang officemate dahil doon sa sinabi before siya mag focus onto his work.

Hours passed and finally, he finished his work. Umuwi na agad siya para makapagpahinga kasi aasikasuhin pa niya yung Novel niya. Wala pa siyang title pati cover page. Pati rin pala ang summary.

Gusto niya kasi siya ang gumagawa ng mga bagay na yun.

Pagpasok niya sa bahay, bumungad yung kapatid niya na nakaupo sa couch at umiiyak kaya nataranta naman ang kuya at nilapitan niya ito.

"Hey Minyoung? Bakit ka umiiyak?"

"Dahil sayo gago ka!!" Pinaghahampas siya ng kapatid niya and he couldn't get it.

Paano niya naging kasalanan?

"Huh? Ba't ako?"

"Gago ka ba? Bakit mo pinatay si _Fernando?_ Siya na nga lang ang magpapatunay na inosente sila Baekhyun at siya yung biktima dito eh! Naiiyak ako kasi yung injustice! Hindi deserve ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng nangyayari ano?" Dahil talaga sakanya. Dahil sa novel niya.

"Minyoung kailangan mangyari yan para mas lalong matrigger si Anyeo!"

"Ang unfair kasi! Naiiyak ako dont talk to me!" Nagtatampo ang kapatid na para bang inagawan ito ng candy.

Pero that is how the story must go on. That's how his world should go on. The injustice, the forbidden love and how cruel those Spaniards were during that time.

Bumalik nanaman si Chanyeol sa kanyang silid para pag isipan ng mabuti ang summary niya at ang title ng book.

Akala niyo lang madali lang pero it was never easy. Yan lagi ang huli niyang iniisip bago isend sa publishing company yung draft ng story niya.

Hindi madali mag title ng isang kwento. Ang dami mong kailangan i-consider like dapat ang title mo is related sa genre ng novel, sa concept at sa plot. Isa rin icoconsider ang originality ng title. Hindi naman masama na mayroon kang kaparehas na title but for Chanyeol, gusto niya talaga walang kaparehas.

Nag Isip muna si Chanyeol ng ilang minutes and nag trial and error hanggang sa he came up with an Idea.

**Pasion de Amor**

_Hukom Anyeo Vidallon, ang isa sa mga pinaka magaling na hukom sa imperyo ng Espanya sa Pilipinas. Ngunit, isa itong kurakot. Kilala ito bilang isang hukom walang awa at hindi nakikita ang hustisya. Binabayaran ito ng mga mayayaman upang mahatulan ng hindi nararapat na parusa sa isang tao._

_Mababago ang lahat ng siya ay nagbakasyon sa Laguna at nakilala niya ang isang Indio na si Baekhyun Hilaria. Ang lalaking makakapagpabago sa kanyang pananaw sa buhay at ang nagiisang lalaking iibigin ni Anyeo sa kanyang buhay._

_Paano kung dumating ang araw na kailangan niya mamili sa pagitan ng taong mahal niya o ang kanyang puwesto sa pamahalaan?_

Satisfied na si Chanyeol sa summary na ilalagay sa likod ng libro niya kaya naman sinend na niya ang lahat sa publishing company before natulog.

Two days later, nasa sala siya at pinaghahampas siya ng kapatid niya ngayon habang umiiyak.

"Gago ka!! Bakit namatay sila Anyeo at Baekhyun? Hindi nila deserve! After what happened ganun? I hate you!!"

"Haha Minyoung! Ganun talaga eh. The two of them are meant to be like that! Anyeo was meant to die and Baek was meant to kill himself after Anyeo died."

"I hate you parin! Kung _ikaw_ kaya ang nandoon? Matutuwa ka ba? Hinde!!!" Chanyeol laughed quietly because of his sister's reaction.

Ineexpect niya yun. Ayun yung gusto niya maging reaction ng readers. The pain and the sadness.

Tomorrow morning, pinapunta na siya sa publishing company to talk about his manuscript and ang final briefing bago i print yung mismong book.

Chanyeol can't help to smile kasi sobrang excited na niya malaman ng iba yung novel na sinulat niya.

Once he arrived at Miss Lee's Office. Nag shake hands sila and started talking about his book.

"Ang ganda ng story. I love how you mention historical places, how the spaniards work and how society is." Miss Lee looked at his notes and smiled.

"And Mister Park, I thought this was a tragic story." Miss Lee Added 

"Yes, it is a tragic story."

"Really? Pero bakit yung ending ng Pasion de Amor ay nagkatuluyan sila ni Hukom Anyeo? Nabuhay sila ng mapayapa sa Europa at nagkaroon ng mga supling? And I didnt know na you made this Mpreg rin." Nagulat si Chanyeol sa sinasabi ni Miss Lee.

Yesterday ay umiiyak si Minyoung sa ending pero bakit naiba? Hindi niya naaalala na inedit niya yung story and nag send ng new file sa publishing company.

"Are you sure po ba? Wala naman po akong naaalala na inedit ko ang file for Pasion de amor? Nabasa niyo na po yan diba?"

"Yes, ilang beses ko na nabasa and i opened it yesterday to check na maayos na ba ang lahat para mabigyan ko na ng go signal ang printing department pero when i felt something was off sa bandang ending, naiba siya. Mahuhuli dapat si Baekhyun and Hukom Anyeo right?" Tumango si chanyeol bilang sagot sa tanong ni Miss Lee sakanya.

"Pero ang nangyari was before mahuli silang Dalawa, nakipag sagupaan si Anyeo sa mga Guardia sibil and napatay niya si _Yien_ , since isa siyang hukom and may alam sa batas, napawalang sala niya ang sarili niya at napunta sa Pamilya ng mga _Del Valle_ ang parusa. Then after, Him and Baekhyun lived Happily ever after with their child." Sobrang naguguluhan si Chanyeol ngayon sa mga bagay bagay.

Anong nangyari sa story niya? Bakit nagkaganoon?

"Sige Miss Lee. I hold mo po muna yung book ko and I'll try to edit it at ibalik sa tunay na ending or pwede mas pagandahin ko pa." Natawa si Miss Lee sa sinabi ni Chanyeol and it was weird for his part. 

"Maybe this is a sign Chanyeol. Wag puro sad ang ending mo sa mga stories mo. Most of your stories ay sad ang ending eh." Nag chuckle si Chanyeol at hindi sinagot pa si Miss Lee at tuluyan nang lumabas ng office at umuwi para ayusin yung story niya.

Pagkauwi niya, tumitili yung kapatid niya sa kwarto. Akala niya kung anong ang nangyari pero nung inopen niya ang pinto, nagtatatalon ito sa tuwa at ng makita siya ng kapatid, niyakap agad ito.

"Grabe Chanyeol!! Iniba mo yung ending i am so happy!! Tapos may baby pa? AAAAAA Kinikilig naman ko!!" Mas lalong na weirduhan si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi ng kapatid. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit.

He went to his room and took a shower. After his routines ay binuksan niya agad ang laptop niya and edited his work and totoo nga na naiba ang ending.

Anyeo and Baekhyun are meant to die in his story so he spent the whole day editing his story and mas lalo niyang pinaganda ang kwento at mas lalong pinasaklap ang ending nito. 

He made Baekhyun's life miserable. Hindi nakamit ni Baekhyun ang justice na gusto niya for his family kasi he's already dead and Anyeo did it for him. The Death of Baekhyun inspired Anyeo to do the right thing and never tolerate injustice.

His Love for Baekhyun made him realize things that he didn't see back then. And Anyeo got to taste his own medicine for him to realize how important justice is. Kailangan muna _mamatay_ ng taong mahal niya para magising sa kung ano ang dapat gawin.

After that, pinasa niya sa publishing company and after a few days, pinatawag ulit siya for the same matter, the tragic ending that he created ay nagging happy ending nanaman.

And that time ay kailangan niya pumasok sa office kaya badtrip siya when he arrived there.

"Good morning maestro!" Bati sa kanya ni Minho but he just nodded as an answer.

Its was obvious na wala siya sa mood.

And Minho, bilang echoserong nilalang. Lumapit siya sa tabi ni Chanyeol using his swivel chair and inakbayan ito.

"Uy, bakit ka badtrip? Sino umaway sayo?"

"Wala naman."

"Eh bat ang pait ng mukha mo? Pumapak ka ba ng hilaw na ampalaya?"

"You wont believe this Minho" Minho frowned because he didn't get what Chanyeol meant.

"Paanong hindi ako maniniwala? Try me." He looked at Minho to determine if he is serious or mant-trip lang pero by the looks, seryoso siya.

"Okay. Look at this." Chanyeol opened his phone and go through google docs kung saan naka save yung draft ng kanyang manuscript.

"Look at this and this." Inabot ni Chanyeol.yung phone niya kay Minho and ang isang paper na may screenshot.

Same app, same chapter.

"What's with this?"

"When is it last modified?" Chanyeol asked him.

"Uhm... both of them were modified last Tuesday, same time and date."

"Good, now read it." The taller thought na magrereklamo si Minho pero hindi, binasa niya yung nasa papel and nasa phone ni Chanyeol.

"Magkaiba sila ng content. On your phone, sad content and this one sa paper is light yung mood."

"My point! Man you wont believe this pero every time i am editing my story and making it a tragic one. Nagiging happy ending after two days or should i say, everytime na ipapasa ko sa publishing company!" Nakatingin lang si Minho sa kanya. Tingin na nawe-weirduhan tapos may ngisi pang kasama.

Pinagtatawanan na ata siya.

"Pare are you sure? I mean ikaw and author and basically you can control every character and scene in your story. Maybe na-edit mo naman siya and hindi mo namamalayan?" Chanyeol was about to speak pero narinig nila yung officemate na sinabi na paparating na raw yung boss nila kaya agad na napabalik si Minho sa table niya.

"Bring me all of your drafts, Chanyeol. Let's talk later sa Sb." It was a relief for Chanyeol na medyo naniwala sa kanya ni Minho.

Because hindi na niya kasi alam kung sino ang lalapitan niya about this magical thing happening.

Why does his story keep changing? Ano ang problema?

Yung ending? Yung scene? Or yung _character_?

And time flies so fast kaya naman nasa starbucks na sila ngayon. Minho is reading four manuscripts with different endings.

Three of them are happy endings and one of them is the edited version na hindi pa pinapasa ni Chanyeol sa publishing company.

Chanyeol is just staring at Minho na (himala) seryosong binabasa yung manuscripts ni Chanyeol.

And based on his facial expression, parang nagtataka ito.

"Pare I think its not about your story. Hindi yung story mo ang may problem." Minho said. Chanyeol frowned because he didn't get what he meant to say.

"Wait, ano ang problema?"

_"It's Baekhyun."_

"What you mean is, One character has a problem?'

"Hindi ako expert ah. Base lang sa Opinyon ko ito okay? As I scan the whole story, hindi mo napapansin na sa buong story mo na ang personality niya _lang_ ang nagbabago and you know very well na pag naiba na ang kahit isa ay magiiba na ang lahat and yoon ang nangyari dahil sa _positive energy_ ni Baekhyun." Minho took a sip from his Caramel Macchiato before continuing.

"Plus, mamatay siya and vice versa with Anyeo diba? Pero bakit sila mabubuhay doon sa tatlong endings?" Chanyeol thinked carefully and analyzed those endings, yung happy ang ending.

The first one was Baekhyun and Anyeo living a happy life in Europe with their Child.

The second one is Baekhyun and Anyeo living peacefully in a small town in Isabela with a simple life.

The latest which is the third one, Anyeo Married Baekhyun at Manila Cathedral.

"Those happy endings are just dreams." Chanyeol said.

"Dreams? Ano?"

"It was Baekhyun's Dream!" Lahat ng mga ending na nangyari ay one of Baekhyun's dreams with Anyeo in his story.

There was a scene where in Anyeo and Baekhyun talked about their dreams habang nakasawsaw ang kanilang mga binti sa batis malapit sa bahay ng mga Hilaria sa Laguna.

It happened a week bago bumalik ng Maynila si Anyeo.

"What about Anyeo?"

"Anyeo's dream was to serve justice and to love him." 

"Yan lang? Like is it okay for Anyeo na mamatay si Baekhyun?"

"It was Mentioned sa lahat, Minho. Anyeo will never stop loving Baekhyun even if he's breathing or not. What matters is they love each other and Anyeo will get the justice that Hilaria Family deserves." Minho nodded.

It was really mentioned in all four manuscripts.

It was Anyeo's conversation with Baekhyun before their escape to Isabela kasi nanganganib ang buhay ni Baekhyun and he overthinked na what if he'll die or something.

And Anyeo's line was **_"Hindi ko gusto na ika'y mawawala sa akin. Madudurog ang puso ko ngunit kung yoon man ang kapalaran na iyong sasapitin, tatanggapin ko yoon ng buong buo. kahit masakit para sa akin. Ang mahalaga, mahal natin ang isa't isa at kahit saang buhay pa natin dalhin, hindi magbabago ang tinitibok ng ating puso. Ako iyo at ika'y akin."_**

At most important, hindi nagbago ang energy ng character ni Anyeo.

To sum up. All of his characters didn't change their personality and energy. They all remain the same with Chanyeol's 4 manuscript and sa apat na yun, Ang energy ni Baekhyun ang nagbabago which is nakaka-affect sa buong story.

And that lit up the fire inside.

"Ayun na ang sagot. Si Baekhyun ang kumokontra sa ending na gusto mo for him." With that, narealize ni Chanyeol lalo yun.

" _Baekhyun wants to have a happy ending, Chanyeol. Gusto niya maging masaya sa kwento at sa dulo."_

It was Baekhyun who's defying the world he created.

After his talk with Minho, he went straight into his Bedroom, did his night life and threw himself on the bed.

Sobrang frustrated ni Chanyeol kaya he tried na itulog na lang muna niya ang inis but with some questions in his mind.

Why is Baekhyun, his Character defying him?

Kumokontra ang karakter sa kagustuhan ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya ma gets ang mga happenings!

That night, he can't sleep kasi sobra siyang naiistress sa sarili niyang kwento. Chanyeol decided to open his laptop and for one last time, ineedit niya ulit yung story niya and pag bukas, iba na naman ang ending nito.

It was edited a day ago and yung ending na naman ay ang kagustuhan ni Baekhyun.

He will try ONE LAST TIME and pag kumontra pa ulit si Baekhyun....

_He'll delete this book._

Ang librong apat buwan niya sinulat ay mawawala.

"Last na talaga ito." He said and inopen yung File kung saan nakasulat yung story niya.

He started typing and editing yung ending but biglang nag lag yung laptop niya. Naging puti ang buong screen ito. He tried doing some measurements para mawala ang lag kaso ayaw parin.

"Tangina naman! Ano ba nangyayari?" He asked himself. Sinubukan niya i-restart yung laptop pero hindi. The screen turned into white kaya sinara niya yung laptop niya because of frustration.

Nakapag decide na siya na idedelete na niya yung story.

He opened his Laptop again pero noong binuksan na niya, lumiwanag yung screen, yung tipong nakakasilaw na kaya he closed his eyes tapos unti-unti siyang nahihilo.

Para bang kinain siya nung liwanag.

"Fuck!" He shouted in frustration then nawala ang hilo niya and he felt na nawala na rin yung liwanag.

He opened his eyes pero hindi niya inaasahan ang nakikita niya. "What the hell?" Yan lang ang nasabi niya.

He was in his room kanina pero ngayon. He was in front of a tall building. At ina-assume niya na nasa Old manila siya.

The old spanish style houses, ang mga Kalesa, Guardia sibil, mga taong naka baro't saya at barong.

It's really weird!

"What the hell just Happened?" 

"Señor Chanyeol!" Mayroong tumawag sa kanya and nagulat siya at nakadamit pang Heneral ito.

"Nasaan ka ba nagtungo? Hinahanap ka ni Señor Torres at magsisimula na ang paglilitis kay Don Crisolomon." His eyes grew in shock dahil sa sinabi ng Heneral sa kanya.

Parte ito ng kwento niya! Ito ang huling pandinig na gaganapin ni Anyeo Vidallon sa kwento niya bago ito magtungo sa Laguna.

"Sigurado ka ba na ako ang iyong tinutukoy? Hindi ako isang hukom." Buti na lang na nakakapagsalita si Chanyeol ng deep tagalog.

"Oo ikaw! Ikaw si _Hukom Chanyeol Vidallon_." Nagulat si Chanyeol, paano nangyari ito lahat? Nasa katauhan siya ng sarili niyang Character?

Kinapa kapa ni Chanyeol ang bulsa niya at tinignan kung mayroon itong Cedula. Akala ay naka damit pambahay ito ngunit hindi, naka damit ito pang hukom. 

Nakuha na niya ang Cedula na nakatiklop sa bulsa ng kanyang kasuotan at doon nakita niya ang pangalan niya na sobrang nagulat at naguluhan si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Vidallon.

Iyan ang pangalan niya at nasa loob ngayon siya ng isang mundo at karakter na siya mismo ang gumawa.

At ang Heneral na kausap ni Chanyeol ay maaari isa sa mga tauhan na kanyang ginawa. Maaari ito ang Heneral na kaibigan ni Anyeo.

Si Heneral Jongin San Montario.

"Jongin..?"

"Ano po iyon Señor?"

"Maari mo ba sabihin kay Señor Torres na hindi ako maaari maging hukom sa pagkakataon na ito? Hindi maganda ang aking pakiramdam." Hinipo ni Jongin ang Noo ni Chanyeol at mainit nga ito pero hindi dahil sa lagnat, dahil ito sa kaba.

"Mainit nga po kayo Señor. Wag kayo magalala at ipaparating ko agad sa kanya ang iyong utos."

"Salamat Jongin." Nag bow sakanya yung heneral at patakbong pumasok sa Real Audencia.

Dahil roon, nakahinga si Chanyeol ng maluwag at tsaka sumakay sa personal na karwahe niya pauwi sa kanyang bahay ng nanay ni Anyeo.

Nakatulala si Chanyeol sa buong trip. He's trying to process everything that happened.

Dahil lang ba sa white light na yun, napunta siya sa loob ng sariling kwento?

And bakit ba siya naandito in the first place?

It's so fucked up! Magulo ang buhay.

"Señor, nandito na po tayo." Narinig niya yung sinabi ng kutsero.

This is the start of his Journey.

Bumaba siya sa Kalesa at isang spanish style na bahay ang nakita niya. The exact same house he is visualizing bilang bahay ng mga Vidallon sa Maynila.

He went inside and Chanyeol was just amazed sa nakikita niya. He can't believe he is inside his story, his world.

"Kuya!" A girl Called and hugged him.

Probably Anyeo's sister.

Sooyoung Ligaya Vidallon.

"Maaga ata ang iyong pag uwi? Hindi pa kami tapos magluto ni Ina!" Right. Itong scene na naeencounter niya was not part of his book.

Napaaga and HE DEFIED HIS OWN BOOK!

Pero he doesn't bother naman. It was HIS WORLD. He can change anything he wants.

"Ayos lang naman. Nais ko rin magpahinga." 

"Sige. Tatawagin ka na lamang ng tagapag silbi kung tayo ay mag hahapunan na." Tumango lang siya bilang reply doon kay Ligaya and then diretso agad sa kwarto ni Anyeo.

To be honest, medyo nahirapan pa siya hanapin yung kwarto ni Anyeo dahil nalito siya.

As he entered his room, bumungad ang maayos na kama at punong puno ng libro ang kwarto.

It was something he was expecting.

"I can't believe this..." Chanyeol was Out of Words.

Like literally out of words.

Aagahan na muna niya ang alis niya papunta sa Laguna. He took Anyeo's Cases and started packing some clothes from Anyeo.

Medyo mahihirapan siya mag adjust sa wardrobe kasi hindi naman niya style ang ganito mga damit.

While fixing "his" clothes, may nahulog bigla sa drawer kung saan niya kinuha ang iba pa niyang mga gamit.

It was an old photo na mayroong pangalan sa likod.

Or maybe not that old, sadyang nasa lumang panahon lang talaga siya.

_Chanyeol Vidallon, Marso 1880._

He flipped the picture and after what he saw the picture, nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

Dahil kamukhang kamukha niya ito. para ba siya talaga si Hukom Anyeo and he find it strange.

Every detail ng mukha niya is kuhang kuha maski ang mga nunal nito ay kuhang kuha.

Anong magic ba kasi itong nangyayari sa kanya?

After fixing his things, sakto naman na tinawag siya ng tagapagsilbi nila Anyeo na kakain na raw ng hapunan.

He went down sa dining area nila, naninibago si Chanyeol kasi first time niya makakakain ng mga pagkain kastila.

Hindi lang kasi yung mga typical Menudo, caldereta at Mechado lang ang ulam. it was literally authentic spanish food and paella lang ang nakilala ni Chanyeol doon.

"Magandang hapon, hijo. Maupo ka at kumain na tayo." It was Anyeo's mom who asked him and nakakagulat..

Kamukha niya yung mama ni Chanyeol. Not like they are the same person. May hawig lang talaga.

He sat down sa Dining Area and started digging sa Paella.

"Kuya, kakain ka ng paella?"

"Bakit? Bawal ba?"

"Ngunit bawal ka sa mga laman dagat lalo na sa hipon. Kundi magkakaroon ka ng mataas na lagnat at mangangati ang iba’t ibang parte iyong katawan." Shet! Tama si Ligaya.

Allergic si Anyeo sa seafood and ang unang atake niya is yung pinakain siya ng seafood sa mga Hilaria pero he did it for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol medyo tanga tanga ka at hindi mo matandaan ang sariling characteristics ng sarili mong character.

"A-ah kasi ano..Nais ko lamang tikman at nakalimutan ko rin. Paumanhin." No Choice si Chanyeol but to try other foods which is hindi naman niya pinagsisisihan kasi masarap naman.

"Ayos lamang anak. Sa susunod ipagluluto kita ng Paella na hindi gawa sa mga laman dagat para makakain ka."

"Salamat po miss-- este, Ina. Opo, salamat ina." He smiled at Anyeo's mom or should I say, his mom for now.

They ate dinner peacefully with some random chats and si Ligaya lang ang nagsisimula which is fine with Chanyeol. Its her Character eh. Isang Jolly at masayahin bata si Ligaya.

At magpapaalam pala si Anyeo sa Dinner nila na pupunta siya sa Laguna and si Ligaya rin nag convince sa mother ni Anyeo na hayaan siya.

Ito rin yung oras na yun, napaaga nga lang.

"Ah mo- Ina, bukas po sana ay pupunta ako sa Laguna upang magbakasyon sana."

"Sigurado ka ba, hijo? Paano ang iyong tungkulin? Hindi ka ba hahanapin ni Señor Torres?"

"Ina, pabayaan mo na ang aking kapatid. Hayaan nalang natin siya magliwaliw at magkaroon ng pahinga mula sa mga kriminal na kanyang nililitis!" As expected, pinayagan rin siya because of Her

Magagamit niya talaga si Ligaya dito sa sitwasyon niya.

Sorry Anyeo pero kailangan lang talaga ni Chanyeol.

"Sige ngunit bumalik ka kaagad rito sa Maynila. Mangungulila ako sa aking unico hijo." 

Mabilis dumaan ang isang araw ni Chanyeol sa kanyang kwento. Hindi niya sinasadya na ibahin yung mga oras sa kwento niya pero kailangan niya talaga umalis para makapag isip na si Chanyeol kaya eto, paalis na siya Maynila, gabi na at inaayos na niya ang kanyang mga gamit pasakay sa kalesa na patungo sa tren at katulong niya si Ligaya.

"Kuya. Mag Ingat ka sa iyong paglalakbay. wag mo kalimutan na sulatan kami ni ina." Bilin ng kapatid ni Anyeo.

Weird ang ginawang gesture ni Chanyeol dahil ni-ruffle niya ang buhok ni Ligaya which is hindi naman uso.

Iba ang dating nito sa panahon kung nasaan siya.

Ayan, historical fiction pa, ah.

"Humayo ka na nga! Guguluhin mo pa ang aking buhok!"

"Hahaha. Sige mauuna na ako." Ganyan ka tipid sumagot si Chanyeol bilang Hukom Anyeo.

Parang roleplay eh. Kailangan maging in character siya kaya ayun ang gagawin niya hanggang hindi niya pa alam kung paano makalalabas rito sa kwento niya.

Inumaga na si Chanyeol sa kanyang paglalakbay at mga bandang alas onse ng umaga na nakarating ang tren na kanyang sinasakyan.

Lumabas siya at dinama ang sariwang simoy ng hangin sa probinsya.

Minsan lang magkaroon ng fresh air.

"Chanyeol!" May tumawag sa kanya sa bandang kaliwa niya, nilingin niya ito at isang singkit na nilalang ang kumakaway sa kanya.

"Si Tito Yixing ata.." nilapitan niya ang nilalang na kumakaway at agad siyang niyakap nito.

"Matagal-tagal na kita hindi nakikita aking pamangkin." Wika ng lalaki at confirmed nga na si Yixing ito.

Si Yixing Terrobias. Ang Tiyo ni Chanyeol sa kanyang ama na kalahating intsik at kalahating Kastila. Lagi niya itong kasama tuwing sila'y napaparito sa Laguna kaya magkasundong-magkasundo sila.

"Ah opo, magandang umaga po, tiyo!" Ngumiti si Chanyeol at nagmano sa kanyang tiyo bilang respeto.

"Kay laking bata naman nito! Taon-taon ka yata lumalaki?"

"Paano niyo po pala nalaman na ako'y darating?"

"Dahil sa akin." May sumulpot na matangkad na nilalang na nakadamit pang guardia sibil naman.

Binasa niya ang pangalan na nakasulat sa _name plate_ ng guardia sibil.

Sehun Del Vino. Ang pinunong Tenyente ng hukbo sa Bayan ng Plarel, Laguna. Ang kaibigan ni Anyeo at kasalukuyan itong nananatili sa bahay ng kanyang tiyo dahil sa kanya siya pinagkatiwala ng kanyang ina bago ito pumunta sa Espanya.

"Nalaman ko kay Heneral Jongin na ika'y magbabakasyon at papariting na kaya agad kong sinabi ito kay Tiyo." Ngumiti ang punong tenyente sa kanya.

"Ikinagagalak ko ang iyong pagdating rito sa Laguna, sa Bayan ng Plarel." 

"Mabuti naman naisipan mo na Bumalik ano?" Sarcastic yung pagkakasabi ni Sehun kasi ganun ang kanyang pagkatao, _malakas ang trip_. 

"Ay sige babalik na lang ulit ako."

"Eto naman! Biro nga lang eh. Maligayang pag balik kaibigan." Ibinalik ni Chanyeol ang ngiti at nag bro hug sila.

Hindi niya akalain na darating ang panahon na makikita niya ito, ang kanyang mga nilikhang karakter.

"Halina't ipagpatuloy na lamang ang ating yakapan sa bahay. Nagpahanda ako ng maliit na salo-salo para sa aking pamangkin!" May pa-akbay pa sa kanya si Yixing at yung mga dala niyang gamit at pinabuhat ni Sehun sa kanyang mga tauhan.

Sumakay na sila sa karwahe at nagtungo sa kanilang paroroonan. Ilang minuto lamang ang nakalilipas ay nakarating na sila sa isang malaking bahay na mayroong malawak na lupain sa paligid.

Ang bahay ni Tiyo Yixing. Yung nakikita niya ngayon ay ang bahay na naiimagine niya. Kuhang-kuha.

"Ang ganda.."

"Tama ka riyan, Chanyeol. Labis ang aking pagpapahalaga sa bahay na ito." Wika ni Yixing.

Bumukas ang malaking pintuan ng bahay ni Yixing at nakahilera roon ang kanyang mga taga-silbi at iba pang mga tauhan. 

"Maligayang pagbabalik, Señor." Na-overwhelm si Chanyeol roon sa nangyari. Labis ang pinapakitang respeto sa kanya.

Ang respeto para sa isang mataas na uri na nilalang sa panahon ng mga kastila.

"Pakidala naman ang kanyang gamit. Sundan mo ako, Chanyeol." Wika ni Sehun.

Nagtungo sila sa ikalawang palapag ng bahay at Chanyeol must say na kuhang kuha yung imagination niya. Ang hallway ng bahay, interior, vibe at iba pa.

Lalo nang makita niya ang silid na kanyang silid.

Ang silid ni Anyeo. Ang silid na mayroong magandang tanawin. Tanaw niyo ang malinis na damuhan at ang batis kung saan magtatagpo si Anyeo at Baekhyun pagkatapos ng tatlong araw.

Nilibot niya ang silid ni Anyeo sa bahay ng kanyang tiyo, at katulad ng silid nito sa Maynila, mayroon mga litrato na naka-display roon sa shelf.

Tinignan iyon ni Chanyeol at nagulat na naman siya muli.

Ang mga larawan na naroroon ay ang mga _baby pics_ ni Anyeo at nakakagulat dahil si Chanyeol iyon nung siya at bata pa.

Hindi na naman siya makapaniwala at patuloy na iniisip na tuluyan na ba talaga siya naging si Anyeo sa oras na ito?

"Maraming alaala ang silid na ito sa atin." Naputol ang pag-iisip ni Chanyeol dahil tumabi si Sehun sa kanya.

"Ang larawan na ito, mahalaga ito dahil rito natin napag-usapan ang ating nais makamit sa ating buhay na natupad naman. Ako bilang isang punong Tenyente ng ating bayan, ikaw na isang hukom." Tumango na lamang siya kasi hindi niya alam ang kanyang isasagot.

HIndi niya matandaan kung ano ang nakalagay sa script!

"Kailan mo ba ititigil ang iyong ginagawa?" Napatingin siya kay Sehun na diretsong nakatingin sa mga larawan sa harap.

"Itigil ang ano?"

"Ang pagtanggap ng mga suhol mula sa mayayaman na tao upang palabasin na walang sala ang isang may sala at palabasin na may sala ang walang sala." Wala na taga sa script itong mga lumalabas sa bibig ni Sehun.

Hindi niya alam isasagot, hindi naman siya ganoon sa tunay na buhay. Aktibista nga siya eh.

"Sehun..."

"Noong una nais mo ipaglaban ang katarungan at hustisya pero dahil lamang sa isang pangyayari, nag-iba ka na." Nagtataka na talaga si Chanyeol sa mga sinasabi ni Sehun.

Pilit niyang iniisip na baka naman may nalagay siya sa manuscript niya na ganito pero hindi niya matandaan. You know na ang daming revisions ng story niya dahil kay Baekhyun.

Hindi niya matandaan kung saan sa apat na parts ng manuscript niya na sinabi ni Sehun ang mga iyan.

Oo may scene na ganito pero walang dialogue na ganon.

"Bilang kaibigan mo, Chanyeol. Wag mo hayaan na maging isang halimaw ka katulad ng nagpakulong at pumatay kay mamang." Nagulat si Chanyeol, as in legit na gulat.

Kasi gets niya ang nais iparating ni Sehun.

Na-mention rin na kaya ganun si Anyeo because of what he witnessed noong bata pa siya. Nakita niya kung paano ipinakulong ng mga walang-hiyang kastila ang isang taong nagsilbing ina niya sa Laguna.

Siya ang umako sa isang kasalanan na hindi naman niya ginawa at labis naapektuhan si Anyeo doon.

Naalala na ni Chanyeol itong part and again, Napaaga kasi nga napaaga nga rin yung pagkikita nila ni Sehun tapos hindi rin sure si Chanyeol kung ito yung exact lines na sinulat niya basta ang alam niya, pinagusapan ‘to nila Sehun.

Sabi nga kanina, magro-roleplay si Chanyeol as Anyeo kaya sasakyan niya yung mga pinagsasabi ni Sehun, kaya niya, manunulat siya.

"M-Masakit pa rin kasi sa akin. Titigil naman ako."

"Kailan? Pag ang _taong iniibig_ mo na ang nasa panganib?" Oh shit lang kasi alam niya ang tinutukoy ni Sehun sa hinaharap. Walang meaning for him pero si Baekhyun ang tinutukoy niya.

Ang taong _mamahalin_ ni Anyeo at gigising sa kanya sa katotohanan.

"Sehun naman.."

"Kaibigan kita at katulad nang aking sinabi noon, hihintayin ko na maghilom ang iyong sugat." Tinapik ni Sehun ang kanyang balikat at lumabas na ng kanyang silid.

Tulala lang si Chanyeol at the same time, nagpapasalamat na umalis na si Sehun kasi muntik na niya masabi ang isang bagay na hindi pa maaari malaman.

"Maghintay ka ng tatlong araw dahil yoon na yung pagbabago na hinihintay mo para kay Anyeo." It was an achievement na hindi siya nadulas na naging in character siya.

Inayos na ni Chanyeol ang _kanyang_ mga gamit at habang nag-aayos niya, hindi niya mapigilan na paulit-ulit isipin na…

Anong ginagawa niya sa kwento niya?

Ba't ba siya nandito?

Ano ang dahilan?

"Magandang umaga Señor." Binati ng tagapagsilbi si Chanyeol nang makarating siya sa hapag kainan at sinaluhan sila Tiyo Yixing at Sehun.

"Maayos ba ang iyong pagtulog? Matagal ka rin hindi naparirito."

"Maayos naman po. Nakakagaan ng loob ang tanawin sa aking silid." 

"Nais mo ba libutin ang bayan?" _Nag-froze_ si Chanyeol sa kanyang kinauupuan.

Ayaw niya pa lumabas sa totoo lang kasi baka anytime ay magkita sila ni Baekhyun, enough na yung _isang beses_ na hindi niya sinunod ang nakatakdang mangyari sa kwento niya.

He can’t defy his book kahit pa malaya siyang ibahin ang buong kwento.

"A-ah.. Nais ko lamang po na manatili rito sa loob ng tatlong araw at ngayon ang unang araw."

"Sayang ang tatlong araw hijo."

"Hayaan natin si Chanyeol, tiyo. Baka nais niya lamang mapag-isa at magkaroon ng oras para sa kanyang sarili." Alam niya na double meaning yung sinabi ni Sehun.

_Self reflection_ raw ang ibig niyang ipahiwatig.

"Opo, parang ganun na nga. Oras para sa sarili hehe." Ang awkward ng pagkakasabi niya ngunit hindi naman nila iyon nahalata.

"Kung gayon ay hahayaan kita sa iyong nais. maging komportable ka sa iyong pananatili rito na parang iyong sariling tahanan." Tumango siya Bilang tugon sa kanyang tiyo at nagpatuloy sila sa kanilang agahan.

Ilang minuto nakalipas, tapos na sila sa kanilang umagahan at nakaalis na pareho si Sehun at Yixing sa kadahilanang may kailangan silang asikasuhin.

Sehun bilang isang punong tenyente at si Tiyo Yixing na isang mananalakal at negosyante.

Siya lamang ang naiwang mag-isa kasama ang kaunting mga tagapagsilbi.

Nakaupo si Chanyeol ngayon sa silid ni Anyeo na maari natin masabing silid niya. Nakadungaw ito sa bintana kung saan tanaw nito ang batis na mayroong pinakamahalagang papel sa kanyang kwento.

"Gusto ko naman gumala lalo na diyan kaso baka magkita kami ni Baekhyun magagalit pa si direk." Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili na may halong pagbibiro.

Alam naman natin lahat na siya ang nagsulat ng mga mangyayari sa kwentong ito.

Nakatulala lang siya at tinatamasa ang buong kapaligiran na bihira na lamang niya makita sa kanyang panahon lalo na sa Maynila.

Dahil sa sarap ng hangin na tumatama sa kanyang balat, malapit na bumagsak ang kanyang mga mata ngunit napigilan ito nang mayroon mahagip ang kanyang paningin.

Isang magandang lalaki na naglalaro sa batis kasama ang isa pang lalaki na naglalaba.

Ngunit mas naagaw ang kanyang atensyon sa lalaking naglalaro sa batis. Para itong bata na inaasar ang kanyang kasama sa pamamagitan ng pagtatalsik sa kanya ng tubig.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang nangyayari sa kanya ngunit mabilis na tumitibok ang kanyang puso.

"Sino ka?" Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili.

Ang tanong na para lamang sa sarili ay parang naririnig ng lalaking kanyang pinagmamasdan.

Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.

Kinawayan siya ng lalaki na mayroong magandang ngiti na halos mawala na ang kanyang mga mata.

Mas lalong bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso ni Chanyeol.

"Gago, anong nangyayari sa’kin?" Umiwas siya ng tingin at isinara ang bintana.

"Ano yun? Sino yun?" Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili. Hinawakan niya ang kanyang dibdib at sinubukan pakalmahin ang kanyang sarili.

"Nagpa-palpitate lang ata ako. Oo tama kasi matapang mga kape nila noon. Oo, palpitate." Kumbinsi niya sa sarili niya.

Ang totoo roon, hindi siya sigurado kung nagpa-palpitate ba talaga siya o tila natamaan na agad siya ng isang kupido para sa isang hindi matukoy na karakter sa kanyang kwento.

Hindi na niya ipagkakaila na mayroong angking kagandahan ang nilalang na kanyang nasilayan sa may batis.

Sino kaya iyon?

Ikalawang araw na hindi dapat siya lumabas at parang kahapon, wala siyang magawa sa bahay ni Tiyo Yixing. Gusto niya sana magbasa ng mga libro na naririto sa silid ni Anyeo ngunit hindi niya ito maiintindihan dahil nakasulat ito sa wikang kastila.

Isa siyang kastila sa loob ng kwento ngunit hindi siya nakakaintindi.

Paano na lamang sa mga darating na paglilitis sa susunod na kabanata sa kanyang kwento?

"Tumataas stress level ko ano ba yan." Tiningnan niya ang oras sa kanyang relo at napagtanto niya na halos tatlong oras na siyang naka-tengga sa bahay pagkatapos nila mag-agahan kanina.

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa bintana ng silid at dumungaw.

Naisip niya kasi na baka naroroon nanaman ang lalaki na umagaw sa kanyang atensyon ngunit wala ito roon.

"Bawal ako lumabas kasi bukas pa ang dating ko dito pero..." he paused for a moment at may naalala.

"Pwede naman pala. Hindi nga pala mahilig lumabas si Baekhyun." Isa sa mga katangian ni Baekhyun na ginawa niya ay mahinhin ito.

Seryoso palagi, mag isa at bihira lamang makisalamuha ng mga tao. Kung lalabans man siya, marahil may importante ito kailangan gawin.

Kaya naisipan ni Chanyeol na lumabas at tingnan ng malapitan ang Batis na mayroong malaking papel sa kanyang kwento.

Nakalabas na si Chanyeol at naroroon na siya sa nais niyang puntahan.

Pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol ang agos ng tubig, ang porma ng mga bato ang mga puno't halaman sa paligid.

Isang lugar kung saan kuhang kuha nanaman ang bawat detalye na kanyang nailalarawan sa kanyang isipan.

"Goosebumps talaga mga nakikita ko." Patuloy lamang ang kanyang _stroll_ sa nasabing lugar hanggang sa natanaw niya ang isang puno ng mangga.

Hindi naman siya nag ke-crave sa mangga ngayon pero nais niyang kumuha ng dalawang piraso para kainin ito mamaya.

"Tabi tabi po. Munting mga duwende, padaan muna saglit upang makapag laba ako." Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa kanyang narinig.

Hindi siya sanay nakakarinig ng "tabi tabi po" chant kasi hindi naman na uso yun sakanila dahil for him, lumang kasabihan lang ang mga iyon.

"Tabi tabi po, paumanhin kung tinatapakan ko ang iyong tahanan munting duwende." Sa sobrang curious ni Chanyeol doon sa nilalang ba nag tatabi tabi po. Sinundan niya kung saan nanggagaling ang boses na iyon.

At sa hindi inaasahan na pagkakataon, ang pagsulpot niya ay ang pagsulpot ng taong nag tatabi tabi po.

"Ay duwende!!" Nagulat ang lalaki sa biglang pagsulpot ng isang lalaking may kalakihan ng tenga kaya niya rin nasabi iyon.

Maiinis sana si Chanyeol ngunit nang makita niya ang mukha ng lalaking iyon, Natulala siya.

Ito ang lalaki na nakita niya sa batis na kinawayan siya.

Hindi niya alam ang kanyang isasagot sa lalaki at natulala siya sa sunod na sinabi ng lalaki.

"Munting duwende, paumanhin kung nagambala ko ang iyong pagpapahinga, nais ko lamang makadaan upang makapunta sa batis at makapaglaba ng aming mga kasuotan." He's speechless talaga.

Napagkamalan nga siyang dwende despite of his height. Never in his life talaga na napagkamalan siyang duwende despite of his big ears.

_Sa tangkad ko na 'to napagkamalan pa akong duwende?_

"Nakikiusap ako, duwende. Huwag mo akong parusahan. Pangako na hindi ako muli dadaan dito at maari ka na bumalik sa iyong pagpapahinga at sa..." tinignan nung lalaki ang hawak ni Chanyeol.

"At sa pagkain mo ng mangga."

Kumakain ba ng mangga ang duwende?

"Oy! Ang sabi ko ay ibabad mo na ang mga damit!" May lalaki

"Kuya, Nakikiusap pa ako sa dwende na ako'y wag parusahan sa aking pag gambala sa kanya."

"Hindi ba sinabi ko sayo--" Nagulat yung isa pang lalaki nang makita kung sino ang 'dwende' na tinutukoy ng kanyang kapatid.

"Anong duwende? Igalang mo si señor!" Nagtaka naman yung lalaking napagkamalan na dwende si Chanyeol.

"Sino ba iyan? Hindi ba isa yang duwende na nagkatawang tao?"

"Pamangkin iyan ng may-ari ng malaking bahay riyan sa dulo!"

"Pamangkin? Ang ibig mo ba sabihin ang..."

"Ang hukom na nakadestino sa Maynila!!" Nang malaman agad niya ang impormasyon na sinabi sa kanya, Agad ito humingi ng paumanhin at sinamahan pa ng luhod.

Hindi inaasahan ni Chanyeol yung pagluhod at iniisip niya rin na sino ba 'tong dalawa?

Sinong karakter ito ng kanyang libro?

"Señor paumanhin, Hindi ko sinasadya na mapagkamalan ka na isang engkanto."

"Ah- Ano.. Ayos lang. Sige, una na ako." Nagsalita pa yung hindi niya alma kung sino sa dalawang lalaki yun basta hindi na niya pinakinggan ang kanilang sinasabi.

Hindi na nga rin niya inalam kung sinong karakter ito sa kanyang kwento.

Abala si Chanyeol na inilathala niya sa isang kwaderno ang mga pangyayari sa kanyang istorya para ma-track niya ang bawat mangyayari bukas kaya as much as possible, ayaw niyang i-defy lahat ng mangyayari.

Because one wrong move could change the whole story, _lalo na nasa introduction pa lang siya ng kwento niya._

What more kung nasa gitna na? Sa climax, _Sa ending?_

Sa oras ngayon, medyo gitna na siya ng story outline niya, Yung rising action wherein dito na magsisimula ma-torn si Anyeo kung ano ba dapat ang unahin niya.

Ang pag-ibig o ang pagsunod niya sa kahilingan ng misis ng taong lumapastangan sa taong mahal niya at binayaran siya upang palabasin na si Baekhyun ay inakit ang asawa niya na lumalabag sa ika-anim na utos ng diyos.

"I can't believe talaga na mawi-witness ko ang sarili kong story tapos ako ang gumaganap sa isa sa mga main characters?" Naistorbo siya sa kanyang ginagawa dahil sa isang katok sa pintuan ng kanyang silid.

Mula sa pag e-english, Naging deep tagalog bigla.

"Pasok."

"Señor, May lalaki na naghahanap sa inyo."

Lalaki?

Walang idea si Chanyeol kung sinong lalaki ang naghahanap sa kanya kasi wala naman siyang alam na bumisita kay Anyeo sa mga ganitong oras.

Kasi Kahapon ng gabi ang nakatalang alis nito at ngayon ng hapon ang kanyang pagdating.

Pero bakit may naghahanap sa kanya?

"Pakisabi na baba na ako." Siyempre inayos niya muna ang kanyang sarili.

Hindi naman siya pwede humarap na haggard.

After fixing everything about him, bumaba na siya at nadatnan niya sa sala ang dalawang lalaki na na-encounter niya kahapon sa may batis.

At yung lalaki na kinawayan siya ay may dalang mga dapo sa kanyang kamay.

"Magandang umaga po, señor. Naririto po ang aking kapatid dahil may nais siyang sabihin sainyo." Ah, so magkapatid silang dalawa?

"Psst!"

"Kuya _Myeon_ naman!"

"Huwag kang mahiya!" Alam ni Chanyeol na bulong iyon pero ito ay magandang halimbawa na bulong pero malakas.

Mukhang pinilit lang ng lalaking na tawag ay 'Myeon' ang lalaki na kausapin siya. Halata rin kasi na nahihiya ito.

"Señor, nais ko lamang humingi ng maayos na paumanhin sa aking nasabi kahapon. Isang malaking pangbabastos iyon." Inabot niya yung bulaklak sa kanya.

"Ito ang bulaklak na pinitas ko sa aming bakuran. Para po sa inyo ito." Malugod na tinanggap ni Chanyeol ang bulaklak.

"Sige. Napatawad na kita kahit medyo na offend ako." Nanlaki mata ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya at kumunot ang ulo ng mga tao.

"Ah, ang ibig kong sabihin ay, kahit medyo nasaktan ako. Oo ayun. Maayos na ang lahat."

"Salamat Señor at ako'y iyong pinatawad." Ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya.

Isang magandang ngiti para sa isang magandang lalaki.

"Sige Señor. Aalis na ang aking kapatid."

"Sandali? Bakit siya lamang ang aalis rito? Hindi ka kasama?"

"Mamaya pa po ako aalis Señor dahil may nais sabihin sakin ang aking tiya na si Manang Helena." Kilala niya si Manang Helena!

Tagapagsilbi ito kay Tiyo Yixing at tiya ni Junmyeon na kapatid ni Baekhyun!

"Ikaw." Turo niya doon sa lalaking maganda.

"P-po?"

"Ano ang iyong pangalan?"

"Baekhyun po, Señor." Para ba siyang naging yelo sa kanyang narinig.

_"Baekhyun Hilaria_ at siya ang aking kapatid, si _Junmyeon Hilaria."_ OMG lang ang masasabi ni Chanyeol.

May nagawa na naman siyang hindi naaayon sa mga pangyayari sa kanyang kwento!!

Hindi niya sinasadya na makilala si Baekhyun nang ganoon kaaga.

At ang masaklap pa nito, mas maaga siyang nakita ni Baekhyun. Dapat mamaya pa ang kanilang pagkikita sa batis!

"Sige Señor, ako'y may bibilhin pa sa bayan." Paalam ni Baekhyun at nilisan na ang bahay at si Junmyeon ay nagtungo sa kusina upang kausapin ang Tiya.

Sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari, napaaga nanaman ang isang bagay na mamaya pa mangyayari.

Ang tanging hiling niya ay sana dumating si Sehun mamayang gabi na may Dalang isang bungkos ng rosas dahil nakatala iyon sa kanyang kwento.

Mabilis lumipas ang oras at sumapit na agad ang gabi. Nakabantay si Chanyeol sa kanyang relo at hinihintay na lamang ang pagdating ni Sehun mula sa kanyang tungkulin.

Hinihintay niya na sana umuwi ito na may dalang rosas dahil roon na magsisimula ang kwento ni Anyeo at Baekhyun.

Bukas ang nakatakda nilang pagkikita dahil magpapasama si Sehun sa bahay nila Junmyeon sa bukid kasi umakyat siya ng ligaw sa binata.

Doon unang makikita ni Anyeo si Baekhyun na tahimik at nagbabasa lamang ng libro.

Nakarinig siya ng pagbukas ng pintuan at alam niya na si Sehun yun kasi normal na uwi ay alas-siyete ng gabi.

Lumabas siya sa kanyang silid at nagtungo sa kusina kung saan tinuro ng tagapagsilbi kanina kung nasaan si Sehun.

Pagpasok niya sa kusina, labis siyang natuwa sa kanyang nakita kasi eto na. Magsisimula na ang kwento or should he say na magsisimula na ang roleplay niya dahil nakita niya si Sehun na inaayos ang bungkol ng sa isang plorera ng mga bulaklak

“Napakaganda naman ng mga rosas na iyan.”

"Maganda ang aking pagbibigyan kaya ganoon."

"Umiibig ka? Kanino?" Tumingin sa kanya si Sehun at ngumiti.

"Hindi ko pa pala nasasabi sayo ang tungkol sa aking iniibig." Lumapit si Sehun sa kanya at inakbayan niya ito.

"Sumama ka sakin bukas ng tanghalian upang maipakilala ko siya sa’yo." Tumango si Chanyeol sa alok ni Sehun.

Kailangan niya maghanda bukas kasi doon na magsisimula ang tunay na kwento na kailangan niya gampanan.

"At para rin magkaroon ka na ng kasintahan. Pag nakilala mo ang kanyang kapatid ay tiyak na matutuwa ka dahil napaka-masiyahin niyang nilalang." Nagtaka siya sa mga sinasabi ni Sehun?

Masiyahin? Sure ba siya doon eh introvert si Baek.

"Parang duda naman ako sa sinasabi mo, Sehun."

"Kung hindi mo nais maniwala, tignan natik bukas upang mapatunayan natin ang aking sinabi." Isang tapik ang ginawa ni Sehun sa kanyang balikat bago lisanin ang kusina.

Hindi na inisip ni Chanyeol yung mga sinasabi ni Sehun patungkol kay Baekhyun. Kailangan niya maghanda bukas dahil may roleplay pa siya.

Mabilis ang paglipas ng oras at tanghalian kinabukasan. Magkasama ngayon si Sehun at Chanyeol na naglalakad sa bukid patungo sa bahay ng nga Hilaria.

Nagkukunwari lamang si Chanyeol na hindi niya alam ang mga kinukwento sa kanya ni Sehun patungkol sa pamilyang Hilaria pero alam niya lahat ng iyon.

Alam rin niya na si Anyeo ang dahilan ng pagkamatay ng mga magulang nila noon dahil binayaran siya upang hatulan sila ng kamatayan.

Ngunit hindi alam ni Sehun ang tungkol sa detalye na iyon. Walang ibang nakakaalam ngayon kundi siya bilang Anyeo at bilang isang may akda ng kwento.

"Naririto na tayo." Anunsyo ni Sehun nang may matanaw siyang dalawang maliit na kubo ilang metro na lamang ang layo.

Ang isa ay kung saan sila naninirahan at yung isa naman ay _safe space_ ni Baekhyun ngayon. Dati, yoon ay kulungan ng mga alaga nilang manok noon buhay pa ang mga magulang nila. Doon kasi sila kumukuha ng pagkakakitaan sa pamamagitan ng pagbebenta sa palengke. Ngunit, hindi na naipagpatuloy nang sila’y pumanaw.

Nakarating na sila sa kubo at sakto naman na nasa labas si Junmyeon, dinidiligan ang kanilang mga pananim.

"Junmyeon." Tawag ni Sehun kaya natigil ang binatang nagdidilig at lumapit sa kanya.

"S-Sehun…" Niyakap agad ng mahigpit ni Sehun si Junmyeon.

"Nasasabik ako na makita ka muli. Paumanhin kung abala ako sa aking tungkulin."

"Hindi, ayos lamang iyon. Naiintindihan ko naman na ika'y tapat sa iyong tungkulin."

"Ngunit hindi sa akin ayos na nawawalan ako ng oras para sa'yo." Humiwalay si Sehun para kuhanin ang rosas mula kay Chanyeol at iniabot ito sa kanya.

"Para sa'yo _mahal_ ko." Medyo nag-cringe si Chanyeol doon.

Iba pala talaga pag nasa sitwasyon ka na, ano? Kinikilig siya noong sinusulat niya ito ngunit ngayon ay parang gusto niya maglaho sa lugar at bumalik na lamang pagkatapos na ang kanilang lambingan.

"Kuya Junmyeon kakain na-- Señor Sehun."

"Sabi ko Sehun na lamang, hindi ba?"

"Paumanhin, nasanay lamang ako.." Napatingin si Baekhyun sa gawing kanan ni Sehun dahil may napansin siyang presensya roon.

At doon niya nakita si Chanyeol.

"Señor Duwende…" 

"Baekhyun!"

"Magkakilala kayo ni Chanyeol?" Muling nahiya si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya napigilan ang kanyang bibig sa paglabas ng mga salita mula rito.

"Ah, Sehun. Napagkamalan kasing dwende ni Baekhyun si Señor noong isang araw…" Ayan nanaman sila sa dwende na iyan kaya humahalakhak si Sehun ngayon.

"Nakakagulat naman na duwende pa ang naisip mo at hindi kapre."

"Sehun!"

"Biro lamang, kaibigan."

"Pasok pala kayo. Saluhan niyo kami ni Kuya sa aming tanghalian."

"Kasama ba ang duwende?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Baekhyun.

Dumako ang mga mata ng binata roon sa _duwende_ bago ito tumango.

_"Oo, kasama ang dwende."_

Nakatulala lang si Chanyeol ngayon sa nakahandang pagkain sa harap niya at the same time, inaalala kung tama ba ‘tong nakikita niya sa nakasulat sa kwento niya?

Tama ba na dilis at laing ang pagkain na inihanda ni Baekhyun?

Nag-iisip siya kasi _hindi niya kinakain ang mga ito._ Hindi niya alam ang gagawin ngayon.

"Chanyeol."

"Ha?"

"Kumain ka na. Hindi dapat pinaghihintay ang pagkain." Saad ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Ayaw ata ni Señor ang aming pagkain. Sandali at bibili lamang--"

"Huwag na…" Tumigil muna sandali si Chanyeol upang makapag-isip ng palusot.

Parang _nakaka-offend_ naman kasi sakanila pag sinabi niya na hindi niya kinakain ang nakahain sa lamesa.

"N-Nagdadasal lamang ako. Oo, nagdadasal ako…" Nais humingi ni Chanyeol ng tawad sa Diyos dahil ginamit niya ito upang pagtakpan ang kaartehan niya.

Sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, napangiti si Baekhyun.

_Maka-diyos naman pala si Señor._

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at kumuha na ng sapat na dami ng laing at dalawang pirasong dilis.

Malaki ang _pressure_ na nararamdaman niya kasi parang inaabangan ng lahat ng kanyang pagkain.

_Lalo na si Baekhyun_ dahil siya ang nagluto nito.

Wala nang atrasan dahil kailangan niya talaga ito kainin. Isa pang malalim na hininga ang kanyang hinugot bago tuluyan na isubo ang laing na may kanin.

Nginuya niya ito at habang natutunaw ang pagkain sa loob ng kanyang bunganga ay parang _sumasarap_ ito.

Hindi naman pala masama ang lasa ng laing.

Sunod naman ang dilis. Bago pa man niya ito maipasok sa kanyang bunganga, may inalok na bote si Baekhyun sakanya na mayroong kasamang platito na gawa sa bao.

"Masarap iyan kung isasawsaw mo sa suka upang mabalanse ang asim at alat." Sinunod niya ang payo ni Baekhyun at hindi naman siya nagkakamali.

Mas masarap nga.

Kaya naging maayos ang kanyang tanghalian sa bagong pagkain na natikman niya. Hindi niya akalain na dito pa sa kwento niya siya makakatikim ng mga pagkain na hindi niya pa natitikman.

Natapos sila agad sa tanghalian. Naiwan magisa si Chanyeol sa loob habang tanaw naman niya sa labas ang landian ni Junmyeon at Sehun habang kumakain ng dils.

Noong una ay medyo _nac-cringe_ si Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa ngunit nang makita niya ang kanilang mga ngiti at tinginan sa isa't-isa. Masasabi talaga na puno ng pag-ibig.

Kung siya si Sehun (Siya, ibig sabihin niya ay bilang Chanyeol.) Kung siya lang si Sehun ay hindi na niya ito liligawan. Pauso lamang kasi iyon ng mga kastila sa bansa at dahil rin sa paniniwala na dapat mag papakipot ka muna sa iyong manliligaw.

Ang panliligaw ba dapat ang dapat pinapatagal?

"Ang ganda nila tignan." Bumalik sa ulirat si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

May dala rin itong isang platong dilis na mukhang para rin sa kanilang dalawa.

"Bagay na bagay silang dalawa. Ang swerte ng aking kapatid. Kailan kaya ako makakahanap ng pagibig katulad nila?" Tinignan niya si Baekhyun na may kasamang pagkagulat sa kanyang mga mata.

Bakit ganoon lamang ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun? Hindi ganito ang pagkatao niya!

"Sigurado ka ba? Hindi ba masakit umibig dahil parang sinusugal mo ang kasiyahan mo para rito?"

"Wala naman masama kung susugal. Ang masama ay hindi mo sinubukan. Hindi mo naman malalaman ang kahihinatnan kung hindi mo sisimulan." Sabay silang napatingin roon kanila Sehun sa labas na para bang isa itong palabas.

Sakto na mayroon rin silang kinakain.

"At tsaka. Masaya ang umibig. Gusto ko ito maramdaman. Maramdaman ang paru-parong nagliliparan sa aking sikmura tuwing sasabihin ng aking kasintahan na ako'y kanyang sinisinta. Maging mapula ang pisngi tuwing ako'y kanyang pupurihin at higit sa lahat ang mayakap at mahalikan nito." Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang dapat sabihin.

Totoo nga na ang pagkatao at enerhiya ni Baekhyun ang naiiba sa kanyang istorya.

Ang malamig at malungkot dapat na pagkatao ni Baekhyun ay naging maligamgam at masiyahin.

Siguro ito ang dahilan kung kaya't siya'y napunta sa kanyang kwento.

Upang malaman niya ang dahilan kung bakit kinokontra ni _Baekhyun_ ang _kanyang kagustuhan._

Pauwi na sila ni Sehun mga bandang alas tres ng hapon. Labis lamang ang ngiti na mayroon si Sehun dahil sa mga kaganapan kanina sa bahay nila Baekhyun.

At sa buong oras rin ng magkakasama sila, mas nakilala ni Chanyeol ang panibagong Baekhyun na ito.

Ang Baekhyun na kanyang kilala ay naging malungkot, nagpaapekto sa kamatayan ng kanyang mga magulang ngunit amg Baekhyun na kanyang nakasama kanina ay masiyahin at hindi nagpaapekto sa karumaldumal na pangyayari sa kanya noon.

"Tulala ka yata."

"Ha?"

"Kanina pa kita tinatanong kung ano ang tingin mo kay Junmyeon ngunit tuliro ka. May problema?" Umiling si Chanyeol at binigyan siya ng maliit na ngiti.

"Hindi kaya't natutulala ka dahil hindi mo maalis sa iyong isip ang kapatid ni Junmyeon?"

"H-Ha?"

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo. Hindi malabo na siya'y iyong magustuhan."

"H-hindi ko siya gusto." Literal na _hindi_ niya gusto ni Baekhyun.

Lalong _hindi niya pwede_ magustuhan si Baekhyun dahil isa lamang siyang _karakter na hindi nag eexist sa tunay na mundo._

"Masiyado pang maaga para sabihin iyan. Hindi natin alam ang _takbo ng kwento."_ Napatigil sa paglalakad si Chanyeol sa kanyang sinabi ni Sehun at natawa bahagya.

“Sehun, paano kung _alam ko ang takbo ng kwento?”_

“Imposible. Tanging ang diyos lamang ang nakakaalam.” Gusto niya sabihin na siya ang _diyos_ na sinasabi ni Sehun.

Hindi _diyos_ na patungkol sa relihiyon. _Diyos_ dahil siya ang gumawa sa kanila.

“Huwag ka magalala Sehun. _Mula umpisa hanggang dulo. Alam ko lahat, alam ko ang katapusan.”_ Tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun, akala niya nababaliw ang binata.

Panibagong araw nanaman muli at nasa bayan si Chanyeol mag isa kasi ito ang sunod nilang pagkikita ni Baekhyun.

Ang tunay na gagawin kasi ni Anyeo ay bibili siya ng purselas na gawa sa ginto para sa kanya dahil hilig niya ito.

Ngunit bilang Chanyeol, hindi niya iyon hilig at hindi rin naman mahalaga iyon. Ang mahalaga ay ang magkita sila muli ni Baekhyun dahil—

“Paumanhin po…” at eto na nga. Nagkita na sila.

Nabangga siya ni Baekhyun dahil hindi niya kinaya ang bigat ng mga kahon na kanyang buhat.

“Para saan ang mga kahon na iyan?”

“Ay, mayroong naghahanap kasi ng magdadala nito sa may poso sa tabi at babayaran ako kaya ako na nagpresenta na gumawa nito.”

“Kailangan mo ng pera, para saan?”

“Magiipon ako upang makapag handa ako ng mga _laman dagat_ sa kanyang kaarawan.” Tatlong linggo ang layo bago ang kaarawan si Junmyeon.

At tatlong linggo na rin ang layo bago mapagtanto ni Anyeo na mayroon siyang nararamdaman para kay Baekhyun.

Malapit na siya sa climax, konti na lang.

“Ah, sige T—“ Napatigil siya.

Di niya dapat tulungan si Baekhyun kaso yung pagiging maginoo niyang tao ay _nat-trigger._

“Ah ano.. Ingat ka.” Yun lamang ang nasabi ni Chanyeol at tumalikod.

Gusto niya maglakad palayo at pabayaan si Baekhyun na buhatin ang mabibigat na kahon kaso hindi niya talaga kaya.

Bahala na.

Humarap muli siya kay Baekhyun na nahihirapan talaga magbuhat kaya tumulong na siya, Sinadya niya talaga na kunin yung pinakamabigat. Alam niya kung alin sa dalawang kahon iyon dahil siya ang nagtakda na magbubuhat si Baekhyun.

“Señor, Mas mabigat iyan.”

“Kaya nga ito ang kinuha ko kasi hindi mo kaya."

"Señor—"

"Tara na." Nauna maglakad si Chanyeol. Alam naman na niya kung saan nararapat dalhin ang mga ito.

Malapit naman ang poso kaya nakarating sila agad roon at inilapag na ang mga kahon.

Nagpagpag sila ng kamay dahil sa alikabok na napasa sa kanilang kamay mula sa kahon.

May puso si Baekhyun at bilang pasasalamat niya sa kabutihang loob ni Chanyeol, kinuha niyo ang panyo na nasa kanyang bulsa at iniabot ito sa kanya.

"Señor, ito po pamunas ng iyong nadumihang kamay." Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung dapat ba niya ito tanggapin lalo na't nakita niya na mas madumi ang kamay niya.

"Sayo na lang iyan."

"Tanggapin niyo na po señor bilang aking pasasalamat sa iyong kabutihang loob." Wala siyang nagawa at tinanggap na lamang niya ang panyo.

Tinanggap niya ito para rin naman kay Baekhyun.

Kinuha niya ang panyo, binasa iyon gamit ang tubig na nasa timba malapit sa poso at pinunas sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

Napaka dumi na kasi, panigurado ay kanina pa siya nagbubuhat. Halata rin dahil pawis na pawis ito at mukhang pagod na rin.

“Señor…”

“Ayan malinis na.” Ibinalik na ni Chanyeol ang kanyang panyo at akmang lilisan na.

Ngunit dalawang kamay ang humawak sa kanyang braso upang pigilan ito sa pag alis.

“Sandali lamang, Señor.” Tiningnan niya si Baek na tinutupi ang panyo sa kabilang bahagi kung saan malinis ito, kinuha niya ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol at pinunasan rin iyon.

“Hindi mo naman kailangan gawin iyan.”

“Ngunit gusto ko, Señor.” Binigyan siya ni Baekhyun ng matamis na ngiti.

“Salamat sa kabutihang loob niyo, Señor. Kahit sa ganitong paraan lamang ako magpapasalamat sa’yo.” Matapos punasan ang mga kamay nito, nag tinginan yung dalawa at ngumiti sa isa’t isa.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang kanyang nararamdaman pero, ang sarap sa pakiramdam na nakikita niya ang mga ngiti ng binata sa kanyang harapan. Ang paglaki ng mga pisngi nito, ang pagkawala ng mga mata nito na nagiging gasuklay ang hugis at ang mukha niyang nagliliwanag pag nakangiti.

Ibang iba talaga ang Baekhyun na ginawa niya sa Baekhyun na kaharap niya ngayon.

Pauwi na sila at inalok ni Chanyeol na isabay si Baekhyun sa kanyang kalesa pauwi sa kanila ngunit dumaan muna sila roon sa tindahan ng nag uutos kay Baekhyun na buhatin ang mga kahon upang kunin ang bayad nito.

Naghihintay lamang si Chanyeol di kalayuan sa tindahan. Sandali lamang ang sinabi ni Baekhyun na tagal sa pagkuha ng bayad ngunit ilang minuto na ang nakakalipas at wala parin siya.

Napagpasyahan ni Chanyeol nasundan na lamang si Baekhyun upang itanong kung bakit ang tagal niya. Napatigil ito agad sa kanyang paglalakad nang marinig niya ang pagtatalo ni Baek at nung mayari ng tindahan.

“Señor, bakit singkwenta lamang po ito? Ang pangako niyo po sa akin ay isang daan.”

“Anong isang daan? Tila nagihibang ka na ata ginoo.”

“Ngunit iyon ang kapalit sa pag buhat ko na benteng mabibigat na kahon.”

“Kung ayaw mo sa singkwenta edi babawiin ko na lamang ang aking bayad sa iyo.” Parang nagliyab ang buong pagkatao ni Chanyeol sa kanyang narinig.

Hindi naman ata tama iyon?

“Hindi naman po pwede iyon!”

“Mamili ka, wala na lamang bayad para sa’yo o pag t-tyagaan mo ang singkwenta na iyan?” Bakas sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang pagkalungkot nito. Umasa siya sa isang daang piso na sakto na para sa pagpapaganda niya para sa kanyang kapatid ngunit naging kalahati na lamang ito.

Naiinis ang buong pagkatao ni Chanyeol dahil sa emosyon na pinapakita ng mukha ni Baekhyun. Napaka walang hiya ng lalaki na iyon kaya patawarin na lamang siya ni Anyeo kasi hindi siya natatahimik sa isang tabi na nakakakita ng isang taong nilalapastangan.

“Pinagbuhat ninyo ng mabibigat na kahon ngunit singkwenta lamang ang iyong ibabayad?” Pagsingit ni Chanyeol sa usapan nila.

“Huwag ka nangingialam sa usapan namin lalaki.”

“Mangingialam ako dahil nililinlang mo ang ginoo na ito _.”_

“Sino ka ba? Baka nais mong ipahuli kita sa mga guardia?” 

“Señor, tama na.” Sinubukan hatakin ng binata si Chanyeol kaso hindi ito nagpahatak sa kanya.

“Baka ikaw ang nais makulong sa ating dalawa?”

“Sino ka ba?” Pinakita niya agad ang kanyang cedula roon sa lalaki at nang mapagtanto ng lalaki kung sino ang sinasagot sagot niya, Inabot na niya agad ang kalahati ng dapat na ibabayad niya kay Baekhyun sakanya..

“Paumanhin po señor. Ito na ang kalahati.” Pumasok na muli ang matandang lalaki sa loob ng kanyang tindahan at halatang takot ang lalaki kasi hindi niya inaasahan na makasagupa niya ang isang hukom na mula pa sa Maynila.

“Sana sinabi mo na lang saakin na ginagago ka na nun.”

“P-po?” _Napa-facepalm_ na lang siya sa kanyang isipan dahil sa kanyang sinabi.

Hindi niya sinasadya na ganoon ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig.

Alam naman niya sa kanyang sarili na hindi naman talaga patas ang pakikitungo ng mga kastila lalo na ng mayayaman sa mga katulad ni Baekhyun na sa kanila lamang umaasa ng kakainin sa araw araw, sa buong buhay nila.

At alam niya rin sa kanyang sarili na nararanasan at mararanasan ni Baekhyun iyon sa buong istorya ngunit bakit hindi kaya tignan ni Chanyeol ang ganon?

Dahil ba naalala niya na patuloy nilalapastangan ng ibang bansa ang Pilipinas ng mga opisyal ng gobyerno, ninanakawan at unting unting tinatanggalan ng kalayaan ang bayan o dahil ayaw niya nilalapastangan si Baek?

_Hindi siya sure._

“Ano ahh, Ang sabi ko dapat tinawag mo ako noong ano, nilalapastangan ka na niya.”

“Hindi na kailangan, Señor kasi ayos na lamang na kalahati ang aking matanggap para—”

“Basta sa susunod na gaganunin ka ano…”

“Ano po..?”

_“Tawagin mo lamang ako at darating ako agad."_ Napangiti si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya at tumango ito.

"Masusunod, Señor. Salamat sa iyong pag aalala sa akin."

"Tara na at baka hinahanap ka na ng iyong kapatid."

Dahil nga inalok ni Chanyeol ang binata na ihahatid niya ito pauwi sa kanila, hindi lamang niya ito ginatid sa pamamagitan ng kanyang kalesa.

Hinatid niya talaga ito hanggang sa kanilang tahanan. Sinasamahan niya si Baekhyun maglakad sa bukid habang nag uusap patungkol sa kanilang sarili.

"Ilang taon ka nang hukom, señor?" Nag Isip muna si Chanyeol. Inisip niya kung ano yung nilagay niya sa kwento niya.

"Ah siguro mga walo hanggang siyam taon na."

"Matagal tagal na rin pala. Wala ka bang asawa?"

"Wala, wala akong panahon para doon."

"Talaga? Señor, sa itsurang iyan, wala?"

"Wala. Hahaha _ayoko pa."_ Kahit saan ata magtungo si Chanyeol ay parehas yung mga sinasabi ng tao patungkol sa kanya.

Pogi at mabait raw siya pero bakit wala pa rin siyang jowa. At ang mga tugon niya sa mga katanungan ni Baekhyun ay wala sa kanyang libro. _Based from experience yoon as Chanyeol Leviste Park._

"Señor, ipapaalala ko lamang na hindi ka bumabata. Tumatanda ka." 

_Aba, namemersonal 'tong character ko ah?_

"Hindi bale na sakin hahaha basta ayoko muna pumasok sa isang relasyon _hanggang di pa ako handa."_ Maayos na paliwanag ni Chanyeol.

At ngayon, pagkakataon naman ni Chanyeol na magtanong kay Baekhyun. Gusto niya kilalanin ang panibagong Baekhyun na kanyang nakilala. Ang Baekhyun na _bumuo ng sariling pagkatao._

"Ikaw, ano naman pwede malaman sa'yo?"

"Wala naman nangyari saking buhay na sa aking tingin ay ika'y interesado."

"Bakit hindi mo ako subukan?"

"Huwag na." Tumigil si Chanyeol sa paglalakad at ginamit ang kanyang _charm_ upang mapapayag ang binata na mag kwento.

Nagtagumpay naman siya sa kanyang ginawa dahil tumango ang binata at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

"Naulila ako noong ako'y dalawampu't pitong taong gulang pa lamang." Sakto na nakarating na sila sa kubo na tinitirhan ni Baekhyun at tanaw pa ang isang kubo na mas maliit.

Alam naman na ni Chanyeol ang ik-kwento niya ngunit may ibang siyang nararamdaman na hindi niya maipaliwanag kung ano iyon.

"Napagbintangan ang aking ama't ina na nagnanakaw sa isang kastilang maharlika kahit wala naman." Nagbabadyang tumulo ang mga luha ni Baek pero sinubukan niya pigilan ito kahit kaharap niya ang kubong itinayo ng kanyang ama.

"Kinasuhan silang dalawa. Walang ebidensya kaya naman binayaran ng pamilyang iyon ang _hukom_ upang palabasin na may sala sila at _hatawan ito ng kamatayan."_ Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang luha tuluyan itong bumagsak habang inaalala niya ang sunod na mga nangyari.

Si Chanyeol ay nanatiling tahimik.

Dahil alam niya kung sino. Siya ang dahilan kaya nangyari kay Baekhyun ang mga ganitong bagay. Siya ang may gawa kung bakit umiiyak ito ngayon.

"Napagalaman na ang hukom sa paglilitis na iyon ay halos katatapos pa lamang sa kanyang pag aaral at dalawang taon pa lamang itong naglilitis. At ang hukom na iyon ay sobra lamang ang aking galit sa kanya." Pinunasan muna niya ang kanyang mga luha bago nagpatuloy.

"Halos kaedad ko lamang siya sa mga panahon na iyon ngunit bakit niya nagawa iyon? Bakit kailangan niyang gawin kriminal ang inosente at gawing inosente ang kriminal?"

"Paano kung dumating ang araw na siya'y iyong makaharap o di kaya naman makilala."

"Hindi ko alam ang mukha't pangalan ng hukom basta kung bibigyan ako ng pagkakataon ng diyos na siya'y matagpuan. Gusto ko siya saktan at itanong sa kanya kung ano ba ang kanyang mahihita sa ganoong kasamaan? Nais kong itanong kung siya ba ay mayroong natitirang pakiramdam at hindi ba siya nako-konsenya sa mga nagawa niya?" Sobrang nalulungkot si Chanyeol para sa binata sa harap niya.

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili na yakapin ito at hinayaan na siya ay tumangis sa kanyang dibdib.

Maski siya naawa.

Dahil ang hukom na tinutukoy ni Baekhyun ay si Anyeo.

Ang Anyeo Vidallon na ngayon ay Chanyeol Vidallon.

Ngunit ang hindi niya maintindihan ng lubusan kung bakit nakakaramdam siya ng takot.

Takot na baka makilala ni Baekhyun na siya ang hukom at lumayo ang loob nito, parte iyon sa istorya ngunit hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol isipin ang maaaring mangyari.

Takot siya dahil _baka masaktan siya at makasakit pa._

Sa kanyang istorya, mabilis na lumipas ang panahon at halos isang linggo na ang nakakalipas.

Sa loob ng isang linggo na iyon, hinayaan ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya na _makapag-adjust_ sa panahon sa kanyang kwento. Sinanay niya ang kanyang sarili na magsalita ng tagalog at sinubukan iwasan magsalita ng ingles, mga _slang_ at talagang naging in character siya.

Mas nakilala niya si Sehun at si Tiyo Yixing. Mas naging close sila ni Sehun na parang magkaibigan talaga sila at mas nakilala niya rin si Junmyeon na hindi niya inaasahan na magiging ka close kasi sa kwento niya, hindi naman talaga naging close si Anyeo at Junmyeon.

Sa kanilang dalawa naman ni Baekhyun, mas lalo silang naging malapit sa isa’t isa dahil kanila Sehun at Junmyeon. Madalas na rin kasi lumabas yung dalawa at Chanyeol bilang _supportive_ _friend_ at Baek bilang _supportive Kapatid._

Katulad ngayon, patungo sila Sehun at Chanyeol sa may batis para tagpuin ang nililigawan ni Sehun.

“Kailangan ba talaga na hatak mo ako tuwing lalabas kayo ni Junmyeon?”

“Bakit hindi? Kaibigan naman kita at nais ko masaksihan mo ang aming pagiibigan.”

“At para rin _Makahanap ka na ng iyong nobyo._ Wala na ang iyong edad sa kalendaryo.” Inirapan lang niya ni Sehun. Tama rin naman ang Tenyente. Kahit sa kanyang mundo, wala pa siyang nobyo at hindi niya alam kung bakit wala pa sa kanyang isipan ang ganun mga bagay.

Hindi naman siya bumabata.

Di katagalan at natanaw na nila ang magkapatid na tinutulungan si Baekhyun sa paglalaba.

Naramdaman ni Junmyeon na mayroon papalapit sa kanila at kuminang ang kanyang mga mata ng makita nito si Sehun (at si Chanyeol dahil sa binabalak nila.)

“Sehun, Señor Chanyeol.” Ang pag banggit ni Junmyeon sa pangalan ni Chanyeol ang nagpatigil kay Baekhyun sa kanyang ginagawa at sinalubong rin sila na mayroong ngiti.

“Magandang umaga Señor Sehun at Chanyeol.” Nag ngitian yung dalawa na para bang may sarili silang mundo.

Hindi pa sana sila makakabalik sa katinuan kung hindi pa umubo ng peke si Sehun.

“Nga pala. Aalis na kami ni Junmyeon at ikaw, Chanyeol, tulungan mo mag laba si Baekhyun.” 

“Ha?”

“Teka lang, kuya ang sabi mo—“

“Aalis na kami. Señor Chanyeol, maraming salamat sa iyong tulong. Pangako na ako’y babawi.” Hindi na sila binigyan ng pagkakataon na kumontra dahil tumakbo na papalayo si Junmyeon at Sehun.

Parehas na tulala si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa kawalan. Hindi sila makapaniwala na may _set-up_ yung dalawa na ganoon.

“Hindi ko akalain na iiwanan ako ni Junmyeon?” Parang bata na nagdabog at pinagpatuloy na ang kanyang ginagawa sa batis.

“Ang dami ng aking gagawin tapos ang kanyang inatupag ay ang kanyang kapusukan.” Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Akmang kukunin ang damit na nasa loob ng bayong ngunit pinigilan ito ni Baek.

“At ikaw Señor ako’y nakikiusap na huwag mo akong tutulungan!”

“E hindi ba, sinabi ni Junmyeon na ika’y aking tulungan?”

“Ngunit hindi ka sanay sa mga ganitong gawain. Isa kang Sen—“ Wala nang paki si Chanyeol sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Basta kinuha na niya ang mga damit na lalabhan at inasikaso na niya iyon.

Sanay naman maglaba si Chanyeol. Nalabhan narin naman niya yung mga gamit niya noong nag dorm siya noong college days.

Wala na rin naman na magagawa si Baekhyun sa kagustuhan ng isang Señorito.

“Mayaman man ako lumaki, marunong pa rin naman ako sa mga ganitong gawain.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol at sinimulan na basain ang mga damit.

“Hanga rin ako sainyo, Señor. Bihira lamang ako makakita at makakilala ng mga mahaharlikang marunong sa gawaing alipin.”

“Gawain alipin?” Umurong pa ng kaunti si Chanyeol upang mas lalo silang magkakapit ni Baek.

“Para sa akin, hindi naman ‘to gawaing alipin. Gawain ito ng mga tao. Ibig sabihin kahit sino magagawa ito.” Napangiti si Baekhyun.

“Nakakatuwa naman, hindi ka matapobre katulad ng ibang kastila na aking nakilala.”

“Alam mo ba Señor, sa lahat ng maharlikang tao na aking kilala, ikaw lamang ang tumuring sa akin bilang _kaibigan._ Kayong dalawa ni Sehun.”

“Magkaibigan pala tayo ngunit tinatawag mo pa akong señor.”

“Dahil mas komportable ako roon. Pakiramdam ko na may isang tao mula sa mataas na handa bumaba para sa mga taong alipin kagaya ko.” Ang _cute_ ni Baekhyun sa paningin ni Chanyeol ngayon.

Siguro ganoon ang mga tao noong lumang panahon sa Pilipinas pag sila’y napapalapit sa isang maharlika.

Nakakalambot ng puso sa totoo lang. Hindi dapat social status mo ang mag de-define sayo kung sino ka.

Dapat kahit mayroon kang pribilehiyo, marunong ka rin mapagkumbaba at rumespeto ng tao sa paligid, isipin mo na hindi lahat ng tao ay natatamasa ang iyong karangyaan. 

“Sana marami pa akong makilala na katulad mo. Huwag ka magbabago Señor.”

“Hahaha. Hindi ako magbabago ano ka ba. Ikaw, si Baekhyun, ang _aking kaibigan.”_ Binigyan nila ang isa’t isa ng matamis na ngiti.

Parehas na masaya ang kanilang mga puso.

Ang puso ni Baekhyun na nakakilala ng isang kaibigan mula sa isang marangyang pamilya na kahit kailan man ay hindi siya inalipusta.

At ang puso ni Chanyeol na sobrang saya dahil sa mga ngiti ni Baekhyun. Masaya dahil napasaya niya ang _kaibigan_ o sabihin na natin…

_Napasaya niya ang kanyang karakter kahit binigyan niya ito ng matinding pasakit sa kanyang kwento._

Napaisip si Chanyeol,

Hindi naman siguro masama na hayaan niya maging masaya si Baekhyun, hindi ba?

Hindi naman masama kung _pagbibigyan niya ang karakter sa nais nitong katangian?_

Sa ngayon, ang nais lamang ni Chanyeol ay maging masaya ang kaibigan at ang kanyang karakter.

Siya na ang bahala sa mga susunod na mangyayari. Tutal, ito naman ay _kanyang kwento_ at mababago niya lahat ang nais niya mabago.

Pagkatapos ng ilang oras, natapos na rin sila maglaba at nagsasampay nansila ngayon sa harap ng bahay nila.

Medyo mahirap dahil karamihan ng nilabhan ay mga kumot. Kailangan pa ng dalawang tao rito upang masampay ng maayos.

“Señor, salamat talaga sa iyong kabutihan loob. Hayaan mo, ipagluluto kita riyan ng daing! May natira pang isa.”

“Hay, huwag ka na mag abala. May pagkain naman sa bahay.”

“Sige na Señor.” Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung magugulat ba siya o _ma-cu-cutan_ sa itsurang pinapakita sakanya ng binata.

Naka _pleading face_ ito tapos naka nguso pa.

“Sige kakain ako basta hati tayo diyan sa daing mo.”

“Salamat Señor!” Napailing si Chanyeol habang tumatawa. Masiyadong _cute_ si Baekhyun sa pagtalon nito dahil sa tuwa.

Kukunin na niya ang ilan pang danit sa timba. Binuhat niya ito para masampay na kaso, hindi inaasahan na madulas ang kanyang dinaanan at nadapa ito sa putikan.

“Pota.”

“Hahahaha!” He glared at Baekhyun na tumatawa pa sa kanyang kalagayan.

“Ay tumatawa pa.”

“Paumanhin Señor. Natawa lamang ako sa itsurang iyong pinakita.” Sambut nito at inilahad ang kanyang mga palad.

“Halika, Señor. halika’t tumayo na.” Imbis na abutin iyon ni Chanyeol upang siya ay makatayo, Hinatak niya pa ito para rin mapunta sa may putikan.

HIndi siya papayag na ganun ganunin lang siya ano.

“Señor!”

“Tatawanan mo pa ako. Ayan tuloy napala mo.”

“Sinama mo ako, kaya ito rin ang iyong mapapala.” Ipinahid ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga palad na putikan hanggang sa gumanti muli si Chanyeol at hindi na natapos iyong kanilang gantihan.

Hinahabol nila ang isa’t isa para lamang makaganti. Hindi tumitigil kasi masaya ang kanilang pakiramdam sa nangyayari. Para silang mga batang naglalaro ng taya-tayaan.

“Tama na Señor!”

“Halika paisa na lang kasi.” Sinusubukan ni Baekhyun na makalayo kay Chanyeol pero dahil sa mahaba ang binti ng binata, Mabilis siyang nakalapit.

Hinapit niya ang bewang nito gamit ang kanang kamay para lamang magulo ang kanyang buhok gamit ang natitira pang kamay.

“Hay nako Señor. Maligo ka na at masiyado na tayong marumi.”

“Ikaw, hindi maliligo?”

“Maliligo ako sa palikuran at ikaw riyan lamang.” Itinuro niya yung poso malapit lamang sa kanila.

“Ayos ka rin ano? Walang sabon?”

“Mamaya pagkatapos ko maligo kaya maiwan na muna kita riyan.” Naglakad si Baekhyun ng mabilis patungo sa palikuran at mabilis na isinara ang pintuan.

Nag bugtong hininga ito at pinaypayan ang kanyang sarili dahil sa nararamdaman.

“Ahh Baekhyun, Bakit nagiinit ang iyong mga pisngi? Bakit ang bilis ng tibok ng iyong puso? Magkakasakit ba ako? May malubhang sakit ba si Señor na nakakahawa?” Ang dami niyang tanong sa sarili na walang tiyak na kasagutan, _sa ngayon._

“Maligo ka na ng--” Natulala siya.

Wala palang tubog, Wala siyang naigib na tubig dahil sa kagustuhan muna makalayo kay Chanyeol dahil sa kanyang mga kakaibang nararamdaman.

“Baekhyun minsan, Ika’y may pagkatanga.” Sabi nito sa kanyang sarili. Hindi niya tuloy alam kung paano maliligo.

“Baekhyun?” Napatalon siya bigla dahil may tumawag sa kanya at kumatok sa may palikuran.

At kilala niya kung sino iyon.

“Diyos ko po! Señor huwag kang nanggugulat!”

“Wala ka bang tubig diyan?”

“P-paano mo naman iyon nasabi?”

“Kanina ka pa nandiyan, wala naman akong naririnig buhos ng tubig.”

“Ah…Oo, wala nga. Palabas sana ako upang mag igib kung di ka lang dumating.” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun sa sarili kung bakit ito nagsisinungaling.

“Wag na. Buksan mo ‘to. Pinag igib na kita tapos dala ko na rin ang iyong tuwalya.” 

"At paano mo naman nalaman kung ano ang aking tuwalya?"

_"Sa iyong amoy. Amoy sampinit."_

Medyo nahihiya si Baekhyun iharap ang kanyang sarili sa binata.

Pero dahil kailangan niya talaga ng tubig panligo, binuksan niya ang pintuan at napatulala na lamang siya sa kanyang nakita.

Si Chanyeol na walang pang itaas at basang basa ang buong katawan nito. Hindi niya ipagkakaila na napaka ganda ng katawan nito. Perpekto ang hubog ng kanyang katawan at braso, mayroong _abs,_ tapos ang lalaki ng mga braso.

“Señor, maraming s-salamat. paki iwan na lamang riyan.” Sinunod ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kagustuhan at iniwan ang kanyang dala.

“Sige. Bahala ka na diyan maligo." Nakahinga na ng maluwag si Baek nang maiwan na siya mag isa.

Ayan na naman kasi ang kanyang puso, lalo na nang masilayan niya ang magandang katawan ng ginoo.

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nararamdaman niya basta ang alam niya ay pag nasa tabi niya palagi ang señor, ang puso niya'y mabilis na tumitibok.

Nang matapos na siya maligo at nakapag bihis niya, nilabas niya si Chanyeol naabala na nililinis ang sarili.

"Señor, ito ang iyong suutin. Mukhang kasya naman ito sa'yo."

"Salamat. Pumasok ka na lamang sa bahay at ipagluluto kita ng iyong makakain bilang kabayaran sa pagtulong mo sa akin."

"Baek, huwag na. Hindi mo na kailangan."

“Ngunit nais ko makabawi sa iyong pagtulong.”

“Alam mo kung paano ka makakabawi?” Umiling si Baek.

“Ikaw na ang kumain ng ihahanda mo para sa akin.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang damit na iniabot sa kanya.

“Salamat dito.” Marahan niyang tinapik ang pisngi ng binata bago ito iwan upang makapag bihis ito ng tuyo at maayos na kasuotan.

Dahil rin sa ginawa ni Chanyeol, muli na naman nag init ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. Malapit na siya maniwala na mayroong nakakahawang sakit si Chanyeol.

Dahil sa tuwing lalapit at hahawakan siya nito ay ganoon ang kanyang nararamdaman. Sa katunayan ay dati pa niya ito nararamdaman pero hindi parin niya alam ang kasagutan dito dahil pinili niya sarilihin ang nangyayari.

Basta ang alam ni Baekhyun, may kakaiba siyang nararamdaman kay Chanyeol at susubukan na niya ito alamin _simula ngayon._

Nang makapagpalit si Chanyeol sa maayos na kasuotan, nilisan na niya ang bahay nila Baekhyun at bumalik na sa kanila na abot langit ang mga ngiti nito.

Pumasok na siya sa bahay at sakto na naroon si Tiyo Yixing na nagbabasa ng libro.

Ngunit, kahit abala ito sa pagbabasa, hindi nakaligtas sa kanyang mga mata ang ngiti na suot ni Chanyeol.

“At bakit ganyan ang iyong ngiti?”

“Po? Nakangiti ako?”

“Oo at abot langit pa. Saan ka ba nanggaling at parang ika’y nakipagkita sa iyong _kasintahan.”_ Naialog ni Chanyeol ang ulo sa sinabi ng kanyang tiyo.

Siya? Kasintahan?

Hindi pa nga siya _nagkakajowa!_

“Tiyo naman! Galing ako kanila Baekhyun at _hindi ko siya kasintahan.”_

“Kung gayon, iniibig mo ba ang ginoo?”

“Tiyo naman!”

"Chanyeol, hijo. Iba ang iyong mga ngiti at ngayon ko lamang iyan nasilayan pagkatapos ng ilang taon.” Napalingon bigla si Chanyeol sa kanyang tiyo na katulad niya, malapad rin ang ngiti. 

Naalala niya na hindi palangiti ang ginawa niyang karakter ni Anyeo dahil nga sa mga iilang pangyayari noon sa kanyang buhay.

“Ah.. tiyo hindi naman siguro masama ang ngumiti? Hehe sige ako’y aakyat na at magpapahinga.” Dali dali siyang umakyat patungo sa kanyang silid at inihagis ang sarili sa kama.

Hindi mawala sa isip niya yung sinabi ni Yixing kanina.

Siya? In love?

_Hindi, wala siyang time._

_Or di siya sure sa sarili niya?_

"Hoy Chanyeol ba't ka ba kasi nakangiti kanina? Flattered ka ba?" Tanong niya sa sarili na may kasamang pag palo sa pa sa kanyang bibig.

"Okay." Umupo siya at huminga ng malalim.

"Hindi ka ma f-fall, Chanyeol. _Hindi ka pwede ma-fall sa character mo."_ Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili more like, _utos_ niya para sa sarili.

Aaminin niya sa sarili niya na hindi mahirap mahulog sa isang binatang masiyahin katulad ni Baekhyun. Oo nakatakda siya mahulog sa binata, mahulog bilang Anyeo.

_Hindi mahulog bilang Chanyeol._

Dahil napakahirap nito, lalo na sa proseso ng _pag m-move on_ at ito na ang sinasabi ng mga mangbabasa niya na palagi rin sinasabi sa mga comments.

_Ang mahulog sa isang fictional character._

At mukhang malapit na niya maranasan iyon kaya habang maaga pa ay pinipigilan na niya.

"Chanyeol gumising ka na!" Umagang umaga at may kumakalampag sa pintuan ng kanyang silid.

Alam niya kung kaninong boses iyon at isang tao lang naman ang maglalakas ng loob bulabugin si Chanyeol sa kwentong ito.

"Sehun ano ba!"

“Papasok na ako! Kailangan mo na bumangon riyan at ako’y tulungan!” Narinig niya ang pag bukas ng pinto ay ang yapak ng mabigat na sapatos.

“Pwede ba? Ang aga aga pa eh!”

“Anong maaga? Alas nuebe na ng umaga at mamayang tanghalian na ang pagdiriwang ng kaarawan ni Junmyeon!” Kung kanina, ayaw pa bumangon ni Chanyeol at antok na antok pa siya, ngayon ay para siyang nabuhusan ng mainit na tubig sa narinig.

_Birthday na ni Junmyeon?_

“Sigurado ka ba, Sehun? Eh sa isang linggo pa kaarawan niya.” Nagsalubong ang kilay niya tapos nilapitan niya ang kaibigan upang tignan kung may lagnat ba ito o wala.

“Ayos ka lang? Wala ka naman sakit, kumpleto naman ang iyong tulog?”

“Seryoso ka ba talaga?”

“Oo nga! Parang kahapon lamang ay bumili ka ng pangregalo sa kanya mula sa kay Señor Amante na kararating lang mula sa Espanya.” Itinuro ni Sehun yung isang kahon sa lamesa malapit sa bintana.

Mukhang nagsasabi ng totoo si Sehun kaya nagtataka na si Chanyeol.

Paanong nangyari yoon? Kahapon lang kasama niya si Baekhyun tapos tinutukso pa siya ni Tiyo Yixing.

Tapos biglang nag _time skip?_

Anong nangyari? Bakit ganito?

“Tumayo ka na riyan Chanyeol at tulungan mo na ako mag ayos!” Tumayo na siya sa higaan at inayos na ang sarili para matulungan si Sehun.

Kahit na w-weirduhan siya sa mga nangyayari.

“Manang Helena!”

“Señor Sehun!” Nasa bahay na sila nila Junmyeon at sinalubong silang dalawa ng tiya nila sa labas.

“Pasok kayo! Ang hapunan ay niluto ni Baekhyun.” Bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso dahil sa pag banggit ng pangalan ni Baekhyun.

Tapos si Sehun sinisiko pa siya halatang nangaasar.

“Sabi nga ng matatanda, upang makuha ang kanyang puso ay unahin muna ang tiyan nito.”

“Manang Helena, anong ibig niyo sabihin?”

“Wala, Señor Chanyeol. Pasok na kayo.” Tumabi si Manang Helena sa pintuan para sila’y makapasok.

Yumakap agad si Junmyeon kay Sehun dahil sa labis na tuwa na nakadali ito sa maliit na salo-salo sa kanila na tatlo lamang silang mga bisita.

“Señor.” Napatingin siya sa gawing kanan at nakita niya si Baekhyun.

“Mabuti naman at nakarating kayo.”

“Bakit hindi? Kaibigan ko naman si Junmyeon.”

"Oo nga. Masaya ako na ika'y nakapunta."

"O, kaarawan ko ito kaya kain na tayo! Maupo na kayo." Dumating si Junmyeon kasama si Sehun na may dala nang mga palayok.

Pagkaupo nilang lahat ay doon na binuksan ang mga palayok. Ang laman ng isa ay mainit na kanin, ang isa naman ay sinigang na sugpo at ang isa ay pinakuluang alimango.

Ito talaga yung handa na sinulat ni Chanyeol sa kanyang kwento.

"Kain na kaho!" Aya sakanila ni manang Junmyeon at alam na niya ang sunod na mangyayari.

"Ay Junmyeon, si C-- Aray ko ba't mo ako sinipa?"

"Paumanhin, hindi ko napansin na nasipa kita." Pinandilatan niya si Sehun at si Manang Helena na huwag sana sabihin na may allergy si Anyeo sa mga _seafood_ maliban sa mga isda.

Pero, makakakain naman talaga siya ng hindi aatakihin. Ang Allergic, si Anyeo, hindi si Chanyeol.

Kinakabahan siyang tinignan ni Manang Helena at Sehun dahil nag aalala sila.

Para mapawi ang kanilang pag aalala, siya na nagsimulang kumain ng sugpo. Pinakita pa nga niya kung paano ito pinasok sa bunganga niya at nginuya.

At walang nangyari na malala, walang mild reactions katulad ng pagubo at pag papantal ng kanyang mga kamay na kinagulat ng dalawa.

Kung alam lang talaga nila.

Masaya ang kanilang pagsasalo dahil napaka sarap ng mga niluto ni Baekhyun. Biniro pa nga ni Junmyeon na handa na raw mag asawa ang kapatid, kasintahan na lang ang kulang.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, na tapos na silang lahat kumain at yun ang kinuhang oportunidad ni Sehun para sa kanyang plano.

“Junmyeon.”

“Bakit, Sehun?”

"Maaari ba lumabas muna tayo? May nais akong sabihin.”

“Sige.” Kinindatan ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan niya, pati si Manang Helena ay binigyan siya ng nguti na mayroong kasiguraduhan.

“Maiwan ko muna kayo. Aayusin ko ang ating mga pinagkainan.” Nagligpit si Manang Helena ng lamesa at lumabas si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, naglakad lakad para bumaba yung mga kinain nila.

Tahimik silang dalawa habang naglalakad, lalo na si Chanyeol. kasi iniisip niya parin yung nangyari kanina, yung biglaang pag time skip niya. Iniisip niya rin kung ano ang nangyari sa isang linggo, kung nasunod ba ang kanyang inakda na mangyari sa nakaraan linggo.

“Señor, Ayos ka lamang ba? Kanila ka pa tuliro.” Sinita siya ni Baekhyun kaya nabalik siya sa katinuan.

Biglang naisip ni Chanyeol na tanungin niya kaya ang binata kung ano ang nangyari noong nakaraan linggo kaso baka isipin nito ay nababaliw na siya.

Sino ba naman tao ang hindi maalala ang mga nangyari ng nakaraan linggo lang?

“Señor?”

“H-Ha?”

“Ano ba ang bumabagabag sa’yo? Kung iyong mamarapatin, pwede ko ba ito malaman?” Nagtatalo parin talaga ang isip niya kung id-drop na niya ang kanyang katanungan.

“M-May ano sana.. Itatanong ako?”

“Ano iyon?”

“Ano nangyari last- noong nakaraan na linggo?” Wala na siyang paki sa lahat basta gusto niya malaman mga kaganapan.

“Hmm.. Wala naman. Napapadalas ang paglabas ni Sehun at Junmyeon tapos ako’y sinamahan mo mamalengke para sa’kin lulutuin at sinamahan mo rin ako na makapaghanap ng permanenteng trabaho upang may pang kain kami sa araw araw.” Nakahinga ng maluwag si Chanyeol sa narinig.

Buti naman ay nasunod yung mga sinulat niya. Totoo naman na walang masyadong nangyari kasi ayun lang yung _rising action_ kung paano sila mahuhulog sa isa’t isa.

“Ay nga pala, Señor.” Pagbabago ng paksa ni Baekhyun. (At masaya si Chanyeol sa ginawa niya dahil hindi na siya nag taka sa kanyang tanong.)

“Alam mo ba kung para saan ang paguusap nila?”

“Tatanungin na ni Sehun si Junmyeon kung pwede ba na maging magkasintahan na sila.” Tumigil si Baekhyun sa paglalakad at tinignan siya.

“Talaga? Napaka swerte naman ng kapatid ko at natagpuan niya ang pag ibig.”

“Swerte rin si Sehun. Minsan lang umibig yun.” 

“Ikaw, Señor. Naranasan mo na ba umibig?” Natawa si Chanyeol sa tanong ng binata sa kanya.

Natawa rin siya kasi hindi talaga ganito ang Baekhyun na kanyang nilikha.

“Hindi, hindi ko pa iniisip ang mga bagay na iyan.”

“Talaga? Paano kung dumating ang isang taong iibigin mo?”

“Edi, malaya siyang makakapasok sa buhay ko. Kaya lang naman hindi pa ako nagmamahal kasi hindi pa dumadating yung taong mamahalin ko at mamahalin ako.”

“Sa bagay. Ako nga, hinihiling ko na sana dumating na ang tao na iyon. Masarap kasi ang pakiramdam na mayroong nagmamahal sayo. Swerte nga ang aking kapatid dahil natagpuan niya si Sehun. Ako..” Inangat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang tingin para magtama ang kanilang mga mata.

“Kailan ko kaya iyon matatagpuan o di kaya naman, natagpuan ko na ba siya?”

“B--’ Sasagot sana si Chanyeol pero, bigla na lang siya inubo. 

Akala niya nasamid lang siya pero hindi talaga tumitigil ang pag ubo niya hanggang sa sumakit na ang kanyang ulo at nangangati na ang kanyang katawan.

“Señor, Ayos ka lang?” Tanong sa kanya pero hindi niya marinig ng maayos dahil nga sobra na ang kanyang pagkahilo hanggang sa bumagsak na siya sa lupa.

Isa lang naman ang alam niyang dahilan kung bakit nararanasan niya ito.

Yung _Allergy_ ni Anyeo.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya inaatake.

Narinig ni Chanyeol ang paghingi ng tulong ni Baekhyun. Natinginan muna silang dalawa, puno ng pag aalala ang mga mata nito at kung hindi siya nagkakamali, Mayroong namuong mga luha rito.

At unti unti na talaga nagdilim ang kanyang paningin at nahimatay na ito.

“Chanyeol?" May isang tao na tumatapik sa kanyang tagiliran, hindi niya matukoy kung sino ito dahil sa hindi malinaw ang kanyang pandinig. Gusto imulat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga mata ngunit hindi niya kaya.

Nanghihina ang buong katawan niya at parang nilalamig ang kanyang pakiramdam, inaapoy siya ng lagnat.

"Chanyeol, inumin mo muna ang iyong gamot para kahit papaano ika'y gumaling."

"S-sino ka?"

"Si Sehun. Maupo ka na." Tinulungan siya ni Sehun na makabangon at linasanda ito sa kama.

"Buksan mo ang iyong bunganga." Sumunod siya sa utos ng kaibigan niya. Sinusubuan siya na para bang sabaw ang gamot niya. Hindi na nagreklamo si Chanyeol na para siyang sanggol para kahit papaano ay mainom niya ang kanyang gamot at gumaling na siya.

"Sinabi kasi na huwag mo na kainin ang mga iyon. Alam mo naman na delikado pag ika'y inatake.." Bilin sakanya ni Sehun habang pinapainom siya ng gamot.

Kasi naman, malay niya ba na aatakihin siya. Hindi naman siya allergic kasi talaga sa hipon.

Malay niya na ba _effective_ yung allergy.

O kaya naman, nakalimutan niya talaga na katawan ni Anyeo ang gamit niya dahil sobra siyang nasilaw sa sarap ng mga handa kanina.

"Ayos lang naman."

"Maari ka naman hindi kumain."

"Gu-gusto ko kainin… lut-luto iyon ni Baekhyun."

"Kahit na, maari mo naman siya tanggihan."

"Ayoko." Hindi na ata kontrolado ni Chanyeol yung mga lumalabas sa bibig niya.

Parang _wala na sa script._

"Bakit?"

"Ayoko… mas-saktan."

"Bakit? _Iniibig mo ba siya?"_

_"Iniibig niya ako."_ Pagkatapos sabihin ni Chanyeol ang mga katagang iyan, nakatulog na siya ulit dahil rin sa epekto ng gamot.

Iniwan niya si Sehun na nakatulala at iniisip ang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

_Paano niya nasabi na gusto siya ni Baekhyun?_

Kinaumagahan, mayroong kumakatok sa bahay ng mga Vidallon para maghatid ng almusal.

O baka, maghatid kay _Chanyeol_ ng almusal.

"Baekhyun, magandang umaga." Bati ng isang serbedora sa kanya at sinamahan siya patungo sa kusina.

Pagkarating niya sa kusina, naroroon si Sehun na abala sa pag aayos ng mga _flores_ na inaalay niya mamaya sa simbahan.

"Magandang umaga, Sehun." Bati ni Baekhyun sa kanya, binati rin naman siya ni Sehun pabalik.

Ibinaba niya ang palayok na dala, sa tulong ng isang serbedora, inabutan siya ng mangkok, kutsara at iilang mga platito at _tray._

"Almusal para kay Chanyeol?" Tumango siya.

"Oo, hindi ako mapakali sa amin. Nais ko siyang alagaan dahil ako ang may kasalanan kung bakit siya nagkaganun."

"Hindi mo naman kasalanan, hindi mo naman alam na aatakihin siya doon."

"Kahit na! Nais ko siyang alagaan." Nagsimula na siya magsalin ng mainit na bulalo na kanyan niluto kaninang umaga.

"Totoo nga…"

"Ano ang totoo?"

"Totoo nga na mayroon kang pagtingin kay Chanyeol." Muntik na mabagsak ni Baekhyun ang sandok dahil sa mga sinabi ni Sehun.

"A-ano..? Ako? W-wala ah!"

"Huli ka na. Nauutal ka e."

"Hindi nga!"

"Talaga? Hindi ba bumibilis ang tibok ng iyong puso pag malapit sayo ang kaibigan ko?" Gusto niya umiling ngunit _hindi niya ugali ang magsinungaling_.

"O di kaya naman, umiinit ang iyong pakiramdam? Nakakaramdam ka ng mga nagliliparan paru-paru sa iyon tiyan? Gusto mo palagi na masa--" Hindi na natuloy yung mga lumalabas na salita sa bibig ni Sehun dahil bigla na lang kinuha ni Baekhyun ang tinapay na nasa kanyang tabi at inilagay sa bunganga nito.

"Oo na Sehun kaya pwede ma manahimik ka riyan at baka may makarinig sayo!" Iniwan na niya si Sehun doon sa kusina at naririnig nito ang pagtawa niya.

Hindi naman niya akalain na ganun siya kadali basahin? Walang ibang tao na nakakaalam ang pagtingin niya kay Señor dahil natatakot rin siya sa maaaring kalabasan ng pag ibig niya.

Iniakyat niya ang mainit na sabaw na kanyang niluto sa silid ni Chanyeol para pakainin ito dahil hindi siya makatulog kagabi kakaisip sa kalagayan nito. Iniisip niya na kasalanan niya dahil siya ang nagluto.

Pagpasok sa silid ni Chanyeol, nakita niya ito na nakabalot ng kumot at pawis na pawis at may kaunting pantal sa leeg. Kanyang nilagay sa ibabaw ng _side table_ ng kama ang kanyang dinalang pagkain, umupo sa tabi nito at marahan niya tinapik tapik ang pisngi nito upang magising.

Medyo kinakabahan nga siya baka magalit sa kanya ito dahil sa biglaang pagpasok nito sa kanyang silid o baka naman magalit dahil ginigising siya.

“Señor..” 

“Hmm.” 

“Señor, kumain ka muna para makainom ka na ng iyong gamot.” Inilahad ni Chanyeol yung kamay niya, simbolo na nagpapatulog ito para makaupo kay Baekhyun na siyang nakuha naman.

Kahit nanghihina katawan ni Chanyeol, malinaw sa kanya na si Baekhyun ang taong nasa kanyang harapan.

“Kain ka Señor.” Itinapat nito yung kutsara sa bunganga niya tapos hinayaan na niya si Baekhyun na pakainin siya. Masarap rin naman kasi yung niluto niyang mainit na sabaw particularly, Bulalo. Hindi pang agahan pero ayos na sa kanya. Kailangan niya yun.

Tahimik ang pagkain nila, walang nagsasalita dahil hindi rin nila alam kung paano magsimula ng usapan at hanggang matapos, wala parin imik ang dalawa.

_Nagkakahiyaan pa nga._

Dahil naubos na ang pagkain ni Chanyeol, sunod na inabot ni Baekhyun yung gamot na binigay sa kanya kanina ni Manang Helena.

Tapos nito inumin ang gamot, bumalik na ito sa pagkakahiga.

Isa bilin ni manang Helena ang punasan si Chanyeol ng maligamgam na tubig na nasa kanyang silid pagkatapos nito inumin ang gamot para raw kahit papaano ay bumaba yung lagnat niya.

Aalis na sana si Baekhyun para sana ibaba yung pinagkainan ni Chanyeol kung hindi lang nito hinawakan ang kanyang kamay. Halatang _pinipigilan niya_ ang pag alis nito.

“Dito ka lang.”

“Babalik ako, Señor.”

“Tabihan mo ako.” Natulala ang binata sa sinabi nito, hindi niya na alam ang susunod na nangyari basta sa isang iglap ay natagpuan na niya ang kanyang sarili na nakahiga sa braso ni Chanyeol at nakasiksik sa kanyang dibdib.

Siyempre, hindi na tatangihan ni Baekhyun ang hiling niya bukod sa magkadikit ang kanilang katawan, si Chanyeol ang humiling, iniisip niya na baka makatulong _siya_ sa pag galing nito kaya nanatili lang siya sa kanyang mga bisig hanggang sa nakatulog na rin si Baekhyun.

Ito na siguro ang isa sa mga paborito niyang mga araw.

Hindi na komportable si Chanyeol sa kanyang pwesto kaya nagising na siya. Nagising rin ang kanyang diwa ng makaramdam siya ng isang bagay na mahigpit niyang niyayakap. Hindi ito unan dahil hindi naman ito malambot at napagtanto niya na tao ang niyayakap niya.

Pumasok rin sa kanyang isip ang biglaang hiniling niya kay Baekhyun kanina kaya tuluyan na siyang nagising.

Natagpuan niya si Baekhyun na abala na nagbabasa ng libro, yakap niya pala yung bewang nito at napansin niya ang kapaligiran na palubog na ang araw.

Ganun ba kasarap ang kanyang tulog?

“Señor, kamusta ka?”

“Hapon na?”

“Oo, Señor. Ginigising ka namin upang mag tanghalian kanina ngunit hindi ka magising at mahimbing ang iyong tulog.”

“Ikaw, Kumain ka ba ng tanghalian?” Tumango ito.

“Dito na ako kumain sa iyong silid. Ayaw mo akong umalis sa iyong tabi e.” Minura ni Chanyeol sarili niya dahil sa nalaman niya.

Ginawa niya yun?

“Paumanhin. Ganun lang siguro ako pag may sakit. Gusto ng kayakap.” Pasintabi sa palusot niya para hindi siya mapahiya at para lang mawala ang hiya na kanyang nararamdaman sa sarili.

“Maayos na ba ang iyong pakiramdam?”

“Ayos naman na. Tara kain na tayo.”

“Kukunin ko na sa baba. Sabi ni Tiya ay bukas ka pa maari gumalaw at lubusin mo na ang pagpapahinga mo ngayon araw.” Para nasa ilalim si Chanyeol ng kanyang magulang dahil kung makautos si Baekhyun akala mo nanay niya ito.

Sinunod naman niya dahil na miss niya rin yung nanay niya mula sa panahon niya. Matagal tagal na rin niya itong hindi nakikita at namimiss niya rin kung paano siya alagaan nito.

Actually, parehas sila ni Baekhyun ng paraan kung paano siya alagaan. Laging inaakyatan ng pagkain tapos hindi umaalis sa tabi niya.

Alam naman kasi niya kahit na sinabi niya kay Baekhyun na huwag siyang umalis, nasa kanya parin kung susundin niya ito o hindi. 

Pero pinili niya na manatili sa tabi niya, yun ang nakakataba ng puso.

Sa modernong salita, _kinikilig siya_ sa mga simpleng bagay na ginagawa ni Baekhyun.

Dahil na kay Baekhyun na ang ating pag uusap, dumating na ito sa silid na mayroong dalang pagkain.

“Yan ba yung pinakain mo sa akin kanina?” Tumango ito at inilagay na ang kanyang mga dala sa lamesa. 

“Kain na tayo Señor, sasaluhan kita.”

Sa buong oras na yun, ayan nanaman sila sa tinatawag natin _awkward silence_ ngunit hindi rin naman nagtagal yun dahil binasag na ni Baekhyun ang katahimikan.

Ilang lakas ng loob ang kanyang inipon para lang makapagsimula ng isang paksa na kanilang pinag uusapan.

“Señor, hindi ko naman alam na bawal ka pala kumain ng sugpo at alimango.” Panimula niya.

“Dapat hindi mo na lang kinain ang aking niluto.”

“Pag di ko naman kinain, sasama ang iyong loob.”

“H-hindi naman…” Tinignan niya si Baekhyun at tinaasan ng kilay.

“Sige na nga, Oo malulungkot ako ngunit mas nalulungkot ako sa nangyari sa’yo.”

“Ayos na ako. Konting pahinga na lang kaya huwag ka na malungkot. Ayoko na nalulungkot ka.” Natigil si Baekhyun sa pagkain at napatingin kay Chanyeol.

Pati rin pala si Chanyeol napatigil dahil hindi niya inaasahan na natural na lumabas iyon sa kanya.

_Scripted pero may feelings_ Ika nga nila.

“Ayaw mo akong nalulungkot?” 

“Oo. gusto ko lagi kang masaya at nakangiti.” Gusto na tumalon ni Baekhyun sa tuwa at kilig dahil hindi naman niya inaasahan iyon tapos mayroong pang matamis na ngiti mula sa kanya.

Alam ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun sa kanyang sinabi at pakiramdam niya, ang saya saya niya dahil alam niya na masaya ito at kinikilig.

Ito na nga siguro ang tinatawag nilang _“Nahulog ka na sa fictional character.”_ kaso di pa siya sigurado. Pinipigilan pa rin niya.

Ang oras pa lamang ay alas-sais ng gabi, kakatapos pa lang nila kumain at kasalukuyan na pinupunasan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol para habang pinagmamasdan nito ang binata.

Chanyeol, bilang isang manunulat na _lumikha_ kay Baekhyun, napagtanto niya na sobra ang ganda ng Baekhyun na kaharap niya kaysa sa kanyang nilarawan sa istorya niya.

_Ideal type nita sa totoo lang._

Bonus na rin yung magaling pa magluto at ang galing niya sa pag aalaga.

“Ang ganda mo.”

“A-Ano?”

“Ngayon ko lang napagtanto na ang ganda mo pala.” Buti na lang tapos na niya punasan si Chanyeol kaya nagkaroon ito ng dahilan para tumayo at lumayo sa kanya.

Nag Iinit ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun at hindi niya maitago ang ngiti. Ngayon lang siya napuri ng ganoon.

“Binibiro mo naman ako Señor.”

“Totoo sinasabi ko.”

“Señor, ipahinga mo na lamang iyan.” Ang aga pa para matulog sa totoo lang pero hindi na pinansin ni Chanyeol yung oras.

Focus siya ngayon na sundin ang kanyang isinulat na _scene_ at masaya rin siya sa ginagawa niya. Ang pagpuri at pagpapakilig kay Baekhyun.

_Masaya ang kanyang puso._

“Tabihan mo ako katulad ng kanina.” Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at hindi na talaga siya makapaniwala.

Kanina, maaari pa natin sabihin na dala lamang ito ng kanyang sakit ngunit nasa tamang pagiisip na si Chanyeol.

“Halika na dito.” Umusog siya ng konti upang bigyan ng sapat na hihigaan si Baekhyun sa kanyang tabi.

“Halika na at mag tabi na tayo.” Nagsumamo na siya para sa binata.

Uso ang pakipot sa lumang panahon pero hindi rin mawawala ang mga _marurupok_ at isa si Baekhyun doon sa mga yoon.

Sa isang nguso lamang ni Chanyeol ay humiga na ito sa kanyang tabi at muli nanaman siyang nakasiksik sa dibdib nito at malalaking braso ngayon ang nakapulupot sa kanyang katawan.

“Tulog na.”

At mukhang ito na ang pinaka mahimbing tulog nilang dalawa sa tanan buhay nila.

Kinaumagahan, nauna si Baekhyun bumaba dahil nais niya ipagluto si Chanyeol ng agahan, sakto naman na pagbaba rin niya ay nasa kusina si Tiyo Yixing na uniinom ng tubig at mukhang paalis na.

“Magandang umaga, Señor.”

“Magandang umaga rin sa’yo. Kamusta ang pagtulog mo?” Namula ang pisngi niya sa tanong.

Ngiti lang ang sinagot niya pero kung siya’y magsasalita, napakaganda ng kanyang pagtulog. Buong magdamag lamang sila magkayakap. _Tinalo pa ang magkasintahan_ at hanggang sa kanyang paggising ay nakayakap si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Napakaganda talaga.

“Sa iyong ngiti, batid ko na maganda ang iyong pagtulog.” Saad ni Tiyo Yixing.

“Nga pala, walang tao sa bahay maliban sa inyong dalawa ni Chanyeol. Paki samahan mo naman siya kung maaari.”

“Po? Bakit?”

“Nais ko lamang bigyan si Chanyeol ng isang araw na mapag isa.” Nagtaka si Baekhyun.

Araw mapag isa pero pinayagan at pinapasamahan ni Tiyo Yixing si Chanyeol sa kanya?

“Ngunit bakit ako kasama?” Ngisi ang binigay sa kanya at tinapik ng marahan ang kanyang balikat.

“Dahil alam ko na napapasaya mo ang aking pamangkin.” Nais pa sana mag tanong ni Baekhyun kung ano ang ibig sabihin niya sa kanyang mga salita ngunit nakaalis na ito.

Nagtataka man si Baekhyun pero ginawa na niya ang kanyang tungkulin sa umaga. Ang pag ligo at pagluluto ng kanilang agahan.

Pagkatapos lahat ng gawain, oras na para gisingin si Chanyeol na kanyang ginagawa na ngayon.

“Señor, bangon na.”

“Sandali lang!”

“Nag luto ako ng agahan.”

“Ipaakyat mo na lang kay manang.”

“Walang tao rito sa bahay maliban sa atin dalawa.” Namulat agad si Chanyeol.

Walang tao ibig sabihin ay malaya niyang magagawa ang kanyang naisin.

Pwede na siya umakto bilang _Milenial._

“Talaga?”

“Oo kaya maligo ka na!”

“Mamaya na lang! Kain muna tayo.” Medyo nagtataka na si Baekhyun sa kinikilos ni Chanyeol dahil hindi _normal_ sa panahon na kanyang kinabibilangan ang hindi maligo at mag ayos agad pagkagising.

Pero hindi na lamang pinansin ng binata ang kinikilos niya. 

Pagdating sa hapag, natutuwa si Chanyeol sa pagkain niya dahil ang sarap ng tinapay, ang pagkakatimpla ng itlog at ng kanyang kape.

“Ang sarap ng tinapay, saan mo ito binili?”

“Sa naglalako.” 

“Magkano?”

“Singko centimo ang isa.”

“Dami mo naman pera.”

“Inutang ko lamang iyon.” Napaangat siya ng tingin.

“Inutang??” Tumango si Baek.

“Oo, wala akong pambili.”

“Pati rin ba yung baka na ginamit mo para sa bulalo ay utang rin?” Tumango siya muli at roon na sumabog si Chanyeol.

Ang sistema ng pagpapautang sa lumang panahon ay hindi katulad ngayon na kung ano ang inutang mo, yun ang babayaran mo. Ang sistema lalo na ng mga abusadong kastila ay bawat araw na lumilipas ay pinatungan nila yon.

Kung halimbawa sampung piso ang iyong inutang, maaari maging bente ang iyong bayaran depende sa kagustuhan ng iyong inutangan.

“Bakit mo naman ginawa yun?!”

“Gusto ko lamang ipagluluto ka ng masarap..”

“Pero dapat di mo ginawa yon! Alam mo ba kung gaano ka abusado ang mga tao sa ganyang bagay? Paano kung—“ Natigil siya sa kanyang seremonyas nang mapansin na naluluha na si Baekhyun.

Hindi niya sinasadya na mapagtaasan ito ng boses at mag mukhang hindi nagpapasalamat sa ginawa niya.

Bumugtong hiniga siya para makakalma at makausap ng maayos si Baek.

“Paumanhin. Sadyang nag aalala lang naman ako para sayo.” Wala parin imik ito.

“Nagustuhan ko naman ang iyong mga ginawa at salamat dahil nag abala ka pa. Inaalala ko lang naman na baka masaktan ka dahil mga _gago sila_. Ayokong nasasaktan ka.” Doon na siya tinignan ni Baekhyun.

“Señor…”

“Ayaw ko na sasaktan ka nila kaya ganun ang naging reaksyon ko. Kung gusto mo ay—“

“Kung sasabihin mo na ikaw na ang magbabayad, hindi ako papayag. Nais ko na ang pinaghirapan kong salapi ang aking ipambabayad dahil hindi lamang iyon para sa akin dahil para saiyo rin.” Tumango siya at nagpakita ng isang magandang ngiti sa kanya.

"Huwag ka na malungkot. Tara babawi ako sayo." 

"Paano naman, Señor?"

"Ako bahala!" 

May tiwala si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng Señor na siya ang bahala kaya pagkatapos mag ayos ni Chanyeol ay agad nilang nilisan ang bahay at nagtungo sa kabilang bayan.

Ito ang bayan na pinakasikat sa buong Laguna lalo na sa modernong panahon dahil dito sa lugar ngayon nakatayo ang pinaka sikat na _Enchanted Kingdom._

"Nasa bayan na tayo ng Santa Rosa." Hindi naiwasan ni Baekhyun na mamangha sa lugar dahil noon pa man, maganda na ang lugar ng Santa Rosa at ngayon lamang siya nakapunta rito.

Bumaba sila sa karwahe at pinagmasdan ang buong kapaligiran.

"Baekhyun." Tumingin ito sakanya.

"Kung ayos lamang sayo, maaari ko ba hawakan ang iyong kamay para hindi ka mawala." Tumango si Baek bilang tugon sa kanya at pinagdikit na nila ang kanilang mga palad.

Nilibot nila ang buong bayan. Parehas silang mga dayo at ngayon lamang nakapunta sa lugar na ito.

Buti na lang at magaling si Chanyeol sa mga heograpiya at madali niya napag aralan ang lugar.

Hindi akalain ni Chanyeol na nagkatotoo ang sinulat niyang _scene_ at nararanasan pa niya ito.

Nakasaad sa kwento na lilibutin nila ang buong bayan na magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay, sinusubukan pakainin si Baekhyun ng mga pagkain hindi niya alam na nakakain at kinakain, hinahayaan makisalamuha sa ibang mga tao na madali lamang dahil sa masayahing katangian ito.

Lahat ng mga iyan ay kanilang nagawa sa isang oras at ngayon naman, nasa bilihan ng mga porselas si Chanyeol dahil nais niyan bilhan si Baekhyun. Kahit nasa script ang kanyang gagawin, ginagawa niya ito ng buong buo at puno ng damdamin.

Habang hinihintay niya ang pinapagawang purselas, nakadungaw ito sa labas, pinapanood si Baekhyun na kausapin ang iilang mga bata na mayroong ngiti.

Sa isang oras na sila ay magkasama, mas lalo niya nakilala si Baekhyun at ngayon araw, parang bigla na lang siya tinamaan ni kupido. Isang oras na magkasama, isang oras rin siyang masaya. Minsan lang siya nagkaroon ng kasama maglibot sa isang lugar at bihira lang rin siya makakita ng tao na kasing giliw ng binata..

Ang porselas na kanyang binibili ay para sa araw na aaminin na niya ang kanyang nararamdaman, pero bilang Anyeo.

Habang pinagmamasdan niya si Baekhyun, naramdaman niya bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso lalo na ng magtama ang kanilang mga mata.

At hindi niya alam kung bakit niya nararamdaman ang mga ito.

_Hindi nga kasi totoo ito! Role play lang!_

"Señor, ito na ang iyong pinapagawa." Bumalik ang lalaki at iniabot sa kanya ang isang _velvet red box_ at nilalaman niyan ang gintong purselas.

"Maraming salamat! Ito na ang bayad." Iniabot niya ang per tapos lumabas na.

Pag labas niya, naabutan niya na may kausap si Baekhyun na lalaki.

At mukhang hindi komportable si Baekhyun sa presensya ng ginoo.

Biglang kumulo ang dugo ni Chanyeol. Nalingat lang siya, may lumapit na?

Pinuntahan niya ang dalawa at narinig niya ang maikling pag uusap sila.

At hindi talaga komportable ang sunasabi ng ginoo sa binata dahil narinig niya na inaaya niya na lumabas ito at may _mangyari_ sa kanila na nakakainit talaga ng dugo. _Sexual harrasment yon!_

Nang siya ay makalapit na ng tuluyan, agad na inilagay si Baekhyun sa kanyang likuran.

"Sino ka at napaka bastos mo? Nag Uusap kami ng ginoo."

"Tama ba na pilitin ang ginoo na mayroon mangyari sa inyo? Hindi ba isang pambabastos iyon?"

"Kailan ka ba nagkaroon ng pakialam sa tama at mali, hukom Vidallon?" Nagulat siya sa biglaang pag banggit ng pangalan.

Sino ito at bakit niya kilala si Anyeo?

"Hipokrito." Saad ng lalaki at nilayasan na sila. Kinuyom niya ang kanyang kamay, nais sapakin ni Chanyeol kasi naman, _napaka bastos_ ngunit naramdaman niya na mayroong malalambot na palad na marahan na hinihimas ang kanyang kamao.

"Kumalma ka, Señor."

"Paano ako kakalma kung binastos ka at hindi pa humingi ng tawad sayo?"

"Hayaan mo na. Panigurado naman na _hindi na kami magkikita_. Umuwi na tayo." Mabisa ang ginawa ni Baek at napakalma siya nito.

Basta huwag na muli magpapakita ang hilaw na lalaki na iyon sa kanya.

Dahil sa nangyari, napagpasyahan nila na umuwi na. Nauna na nakauwi si Chanyeol at pinahatid niya si Baekhyun sa kanyang kutsero upang masiguro ang kaligtasan.

Hindi na sila magkasama dahil gusto ni Chanyeol na makapagpahinga si Baekhyun, magkaroon ng oras para sa sarili katulad na lamang niya.

Walang tao sa mansyon kaya lulubusin niya na ito para kahit isang araw lang ay makakilos siya bilang isang modernong tao.

Kinabukasan, nagising ito sa ingay mula sa ibaba.

Mukhang may bisita ang Tiyo Yixing sa oras na alas nuebe ng umaga.

Ginawa na niya ang kanyang ritwal sa umaga pagkatapos ay bumaba na siya upang mag almusal.

Dahil dadaan siya malapit sa sala patungo sa kusina, napansin ni Yixing ang kanyang pagdating at kinuha ang pagkakataon na ipakilala ito sa mga bisita.

"Ito nga pala ang aking pamangkin, Si Chanyeol." Pumeke siya ng ngiti sa lahat.

"Nakilala ko na siya sa Santa Rosa kahapon, kaibigan." Yung boses.

Nabato bigla si Chanyeol at tinignan ang taong nagmamay ari ng pamilyar na boses.

Nagulat siya dahil iyon ang lalaking binastos si Baekhyun kahapon.

"Ganoon ba? Chanyeol, hindi ko naman alam na nakilala mo na si _Yien_ kahapon." Lalong siyang nabato sa kinatatayuan nang malaman niya ang pangalan ng bastos na nilalang.

Si Yien.

_Yien Del Valle._

Ang lalaking sisira sa buhay ni Baekhyun at ang asawa nito na si _Sana Del Valle_ ang magsasampa ng kaso sa mga Hilaria dahil sa selos nito.

Puta.

Ngayon niya lang naalala na ang nangyari kahapon at nakasulat sa kanyang libro!

"Ikinagagalak kita makilala, Yien." Malamig ang boses na ginamit niya.

"Ako rin, Chanyeol." Hindi na siya tumugon at agad itong lumabas ng bahay.

Nagtungo ito sa batis para makapagisip.

Kung nakilala na niya si Yien, ibig sabihin malapit na ang _Climax._

Bukas, marahil mayroon nang dadating na ng mula kay Señor Torres at pababalikin na siya ng maynila sa susunod na araw para sa isang paglilitis na muli siyang babayaran.

Hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol kabahan.

Paano niya iiwan si Baekhyun lalo na kahit anong oras ay maaari nang pumasok bilang alipin si Baekhyun ng mga Del Valle at doon na siya magsisimula ang lahat.

Hindi alam ang gagawin. Nakatakda ang lahat pero iniisip niya

Dapat ba niya pigilan ang mga mangyayari?

Hindi na niya talaga alam ang gagawin. Ang sakit sa ulo.

Kailangan niya ng sariwang hangin kaya pagkatapos niya sa kanyang agahan, Lumabas ito at nagtungo sa may batis.

Nais niya mapag isa, kailangan niya mag isip ng malalim.

Isinulat niya na magaganap ang isang karumaldumal bagay ngunit hindi rin naman kaya ng konsensya niya kung hahayaan niya lang mapahamak si Baekhyun.

Nahihirapan na siya mag role play lalo na sinasakop na siya ng kanyang damdamin at konsensya niya.

“Señor?” Narinig niya na tinawag siya ni Baek ngunit hindi niya muna nilingon ito.

Dahil pag nagtama ang kanilang mga mata ay baka tuluyan na hinayaan ni Chanyeol na magpasakop sa kanyang damdamin.

“Ayos ka lang ba? Mukhang mayroong bumabagabag sa iyong isipan?”

“Iwan mo muna ako mag isa.”

“Sigurado ka ba? Maari mo naman ibahagi sa akin ang mga iyan.”

“Hindi na.”

“Señor, kung kailangan mo--”

“Nakakaintindi ka ba ng tagalog o gusto mo mag kastila ako? Sabi ko umalis ka, iwan mo ako, hindi kita kailangan!”

O loko.

Napagtaasan niya ng boses si Baekhyun at hindi niya yun sinasadya. Masyado lang kasi maraming bumabagabag sa kanyang isip.

“Kung nais mo ako paalisin, Maaari mo naman sabihin ito ng maayos.” Nasisira na ang boses nito, halatang malapit na umiyak.

“Ayoko lang naman na nakikita kang ganyan, _Nasasaktan kasi ako_. Paumanhin kung hindi mo nagustuhan ang aking mga inasal." Gusto magwala ni Chanyeol dahil ang tanga tanga niya.

May nagawa na naman siya na wala sa script niya!

Ngayon, paano siya _aamin_ bukas kung ganyan na may sama ng loob si Baekhyun sakanya?

"Puta naman. Last na nga 'to. Last na itong pagkakamali!"

"Chanyeol, isang liham mula kay--"

"Señor Torres, alam ko." Hinablot niya ang liham mula sa kamay ni Sehun at inihagis lang niya ito kung saan sa silid niya.

"Hoy! Hindi mo man lang babas ahin kung ano ang laman ng sulat?"

"Magandang araw Chanyeol, paumanhin kung naistorbo ko ang iyong pagpapahinga ngunit nais ko sana na bumalik ka agad bukas sa oras ng matanggap mo ito. May kailangan kang tungkulin na gampanan sa lalo madaling panahon. Naguulat, Señor Torres."

"Ano ang sabi mo?"

"Yan yung nakasulat doon. Kung di ka naniniwala, basahin mo." Kinuha niya ang kanyang _coat_ na nakasabit sa upuan.

"Sandali, Saan ka pupunta?"

"Aamin kay Baekhyun." May sinabi pa si Sehun pero hindi na niya ito pinakinggan.

Sayang ang lakas na loob na inipon niya para maitawid ang araw na ito.

Hindi lang kasi basta pag amin ang gagawin niya, magaganap na kasi ang _First kiss_ at hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung kaya niya.

Nahihiya siya.

Kaya nang _ma-gather_ niya ang lakas na loob gusto niya na puntahan lalo na alam niya kung saan matatagpuan si Baekhyun sa mga oras na ito.

Iba talaga pag alam mo ang mga mangyayari kinabukasan.

Tumatakbo ito patungo sa batis kasi naroroon si Baekhyun, umiiyak dahil naalala niya ang kanyang mga magulang.

Pero kabaliktaran ang kanyang nadatnan nang siya ay makarating.

Si Baekhyun, ay parang baliw na nakikipag usap sa mga manok na pinapakain niya ng tinapay.

Hindi na muna niya nilapitan ang binata, pinagmasdan niya muna ito ng ilang segundo.

_Cute talaga ni Baekhyun._

"Pakabusog kayo munting mga manok." Natatawa siya sa kanyang nakikita lalo na ng marahan niyang hinaplos ang manok.

Hindi ba 'to natatakot matuka?

"Sana masaya ang iyong araw. Malungkot kasi ako eh." Nakanguso pa siya.

Malungkot nga pero bakit ang _cute?_

"Hindi ko sinasadya na magalit sa akin ang taong iniibig ko." Parang sinagot siya ng manok na kanyang pinapakain dahil bigla itong lumingon sa kanya.

“Gusto ko siya puntahan ngunit nahihiya ako.” Ito na ang senyales na magpakita na siya.

Lumabas siya sa kanyang pinagtataguan at umarte na parang walang nangyari. Kunyari nakakarating niya lang.

“Baekhyun.” Nagulat ang binata sa biglaan niyang pagsulpot.

“Señor, ano ginagawa mo dito?”

“A-Ano kasi…” Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at muling tinawag ang katapangan para sumapi ito sa kanya..

Ito na, wala nang atrasan.

“Kahapon pala, Pasensya na at napagtaasan kita ng boses.”

“Ayos lamang Señor. Kasalanan ko rin naman.”

“Eto nga pala.” Inabot niya yung _red velvet box_ sa kanya.

“Ano iyan?”

“Para sa’yo.” Kinuha ni Baek ang kahon mula sa kanya at binuksan ito.

Namangha ang binata nang malaman niya ang laman ng kahon.

Simpleng ginintuang purselas ito na mayroong pluma sa gitna nito.

“Señor, Para saan ito?”

“Regalo ko--”

“Hindi ko ito matatanggap.” Napa _what the fuck_ si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya dahil hindi dapat ito ang sasabihin niya base sa kanyang kwento!

Kasi naman hindi pa siya pinatapos eh!

Puta, magi-impromptu pa nga at mahihirapan siya doon kasi hindi pa naman siya nakaka amin sa kahit sino sa buong buhay niya, malay niya ba sa mga ganito.

Isa lang naman siyang _31 years old na single._

“Tanggapin mo na.”

“Hindi na Señor. Salamat na lang.”

Paano ba ‘to?

“Baekhyun, tanggapin mo na kasi.”

“Ayoko nga.”

“Baekhyun, sige na.” Sige na para matapos na.

“Hindi talaga Señor.”

“Tanggapin mo na kasi dahil simbolo ito ng pag ibig ko sa’yo.” Nagulat silang dalawa.

_It came out naturally from Chanyeol infairness._

“Ano…?” Hindi na niya sinagot si Baekhyun kasi nauubusan na isya ng sasabihin kaya ginawa na niya ang isang bagay na hindi na napakaraming kahulugan.

Sinapo niya ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun at inilapat ang kanyang mga labi sakanya.

Lahat ng katapangan ni Chanyeol sa kanyang katawan ay binuhos na niya para dito, para sa kanya lalo na ito ang _first kiss niya sa buong buhay niya._

Ilang segundo ang nakalipas bago kumawala si Chanyeol.

_“Mahal kita.”_ at muli na naman nila pinagdikit ang kanilang mga labi ngunit sa pagkakataon na ito, tinutugunan na si Baekhyun sa kanyang halik.

Mabagal ito at punong puno ng kanilang mga damdamin. Hinayaan nila ang kanilang mga sarili na malunod dito, lalo na si Chanyeol.

Ngayon lang niya naramdaman ang ganitong mga bagay.

Ang pakiramdam na mayroong hinahalikan at humahalik sa’yo. Hindi niya maipaliwanag basta ang alam niya, gusto niya ang nararamdaman niya, masarap sa loob.

Si Baekhyun ang unang humiwalay sa kanilang paghahalikan at pinagmasdan siya nito kaya bigla siyang nahiya.

“A-alis na ako bukas, babalik na ako ng Maynila…” Inayos niya ang kanyang sarili at tinago ang pamumula ng kanyang pisngi dahil sa kahihiyan.

“Suotin mo yan kung tinatanggap mo ang aking pag ibig. Yun lamang paalam.” Ang cliche ng sinabi niya pero wala na siya maisip basta ang importante ay _nagkaaminan_ na silang dalawa.

Humalik siya sa noo ng binata bago niya tuluyan na iniwan ito, iniwan niya na nakatulala.

“Hay Chanyeol tanga ka sagad!” Saad nito sa kanyang sarili. Kinamot pa ang kanyang ulo. “Sumusulat ka ng love story pero ikaw, never pa na in love pota ka naman.” tumigil ito sa paglalakad sandali.

“Baekhyun naman kasi ba’t di ka sumusunod sa script! Jusko ewan bahala na bless me na lang bukas at sa susunod pang mangyayari sa akin dito sa loob ng aking kwento.”

“Nakakalungkot naman at sandali ka lamang nanatili rito sa amin.” Nasa istasyon na sila ngayon ng tren patungong Maynila, Hinahatid na nila si Chanyeol.

“Oo nga Chanyeol. Hindi man lang tayo nakapag inuman dahil sa pagiging abala ko sa trabaho,”

“Huwag ka na magpalusot, hindi ka lang abala sa trabaho dahil abala ka rin sa kasintahan mo.” Pabiro siya sinipa ni Sehun sa kanyang mga binti.

“Ito naman. Pasensya na. Babawi ako sa’yo pangako yan.”

Nagyakapan na silang lahat dahil nagtatawag na ang konduktor at inanunsyo na limang minuto na lamang at aalis na ang tren.

“Sumakay ka na hijo.” Bilin ni Tiyo yixing sa kanya ngunit hindi gumagalaw ang kanyang katawan.

Para bang may hinihintay?

“Hinihintay mo ano?”

“Ha? Sino?”

“Ikaw, may utang ka sa akin na kwento. Ano pala nangyari sa iyong pag amin?”

“Ay bahala ka riyan Sehun, aalis na ako.” Kinuha niya ang kanyang mga gamit sa mga guardia ni Sehun at nagsimula na maglakad patungo sa tren.

Binati pa siya ng konduktor dahil isa si Chanyeol sa mga _VIP_ dahil sa estado ng kanyang buhay.

May isang guardia na ipinadala ni Señor Torres ang sumalubong sa kanya at binuhat ang mga gamit niya.

“Sandali lang!” Napatigil si Chanyeol sa paglalakad.

Pamilyar ang boses.

“Señor, Huwag mo pansinin iyon, baka nang gugulo lang ang nilalang na iyon.” Sabi ng guardia sa kanya kaya pinagpatuloy nila ang paglalakad patungo sa kanyang _passenger car_ kung saan siya naka destino manatili.

“Chanyeol!” Ngayon, mas malinaw na ang pagkakarinig niya sa boses na iyon kaya natukoy na niya kung kanino iyon.

Tumalikod siya at roon niya nakita si Baekhyun na nakatayo ng ilang metro sa kanya at hawak nito ang binigay niya kahapon.

“Chanyeol.”

“Señor, sino ang nilalang na yan?”

“Mauna na kayo. Bigyan niyo ako ng limang minuto.” Bilin niya sa guardia at konduktor. Wala na siyang paki kung susundin siya ng mga ito basta, naglakad na ito papalapit sa kanya.

Nang makalapit siya, agad na niyakap siya ni Baekhyun ng napakahigpit at umiyak sa leeg niya.

“Akala ko hindi kita naabutan.”

“Akala ko nga hindi ka na dadating.”

“Señor bago ka umalis nais ko sabihin na…” tumigil sandali si Baekhyun para humiwalay sa yakap at tinitigan siya nito.

“Mahal rin kita.”

“Talaga? Hindi mo nga suot yan binigay ko sa’yo.”

“Gusto ko kasi na ikaw ang magsuot nito sa akin.” Kinuha niya ang kahon mula sa kamay ng binata, Kinuha ang laman nito pagkatapos, agad na sinuot ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Tinatanggap mo na ang pag ibig ko sa’yo?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Mahal kita, _Chanyeol.”_ _Nag-tiptoe_ si Baekhyun at hinalikan si Chanyeol na siyang tumugon naman agad.

Nakakahiya man ang kanilang gagawin ngunit hindi na nila iisipin pa ang tingin sa kanila ng mga taong makakakita. Mas mahalaga ang pagpapakita nila ng _pagmamahal_ sa isa’t isa.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, parehas silang humiwalay ay nag iwan pa ng isang dampi sa labi.

“Kasintahan na ba kita?”

“Ayos lang ba sayo kahit hindi pa kita niligawan?”

“Para saan pa yun kung mahal naman natin ang isa’t isa?” Isang halik muli ang ibinigay ni Chanyeol sa kanyang labi at sa buhok.

“Sige na, tapos na ang limang minuto ko.”

“Babalik ka naman diba?”

“Babalik ako agad.” Sa huling pagkakataon ay niyakap na nila ang isa’t isa bago tuluyan na nilisan ni Chanyeol ang lugar na mayroong ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Nakangiti lang siya sa buong biyahe at hindi maalis sa kanyang isipan ang lahat ng nangyari.

"Chanyeol, tinamaan ka na ba?" Tanong niya sa kanyang sarili.

"Parang tanga. Manunulat ako, alam ko ang mga nararamdaman ko pero pilit kong dine-deny hahaha puta naman self." Natatawa siya na mayroong kasamang mga luha.

Luha ng saya at luha ng lungkot.

"Alam mo naman kasi sa sarili mo na nahulog ka na pero hindi mo pa maamin." Saad pa nito sa kanyang sarili.

"Nalintikan na nga."

At Dahil rin sa nangyari na yun, narealize na ni Chanyeol na nahulog na nga siya sa kanya, _sa karakter niya._ Hindi niya inaasahan. Sinubukan niya pigilan pero wala eh.

Tinamaan na siya ni kupido.

Tinamaan siya ni kupido sa _maling pagkakataon at mundo._

Nasa Maynila na si Chanyeol at kasalukuyan siyang niyayakap ng kanyang Ina.

"Ang tagal nawala ng panganay ko, wala tuloy ingay rito sa ating munting tahanan." Wika ng kanyang ina.

"Sabi na nga at nangulila si Ina sa ating bangayan noong nawala ka." Inasar pa ni Ligaya ang kanyang ina kaya nakakuha ito ng marahan na palo sa kanyang braso.

Pati si Chanyeol ay biglang _na-miss_ ang nanay at Kapatid. 

"Sandali lamang, anak at ihahanda ko na ang aking niluto para sa'yo!"

"Salamat Ina! Akyat na muna ako para mag ayos." Umalis na siya sa sala dala ang kanyang mga gamit, hindi niya alam, nakabuntot sa kanya si Ligaya at pinagmamasdan siya hanggang sa makarating sa silid.

Napansin na lang niya si Ligaya noong binuksan niya ang lagayan ng kanyang mga damit.

"Ligaya hoy! Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Pimagmamasdan ka."

"Para saan?"

"Nag iba lamang ang iyong dating. Parang mas masaya ka kumpara noong nakaraang mga taon." Hindi niya ito pinansin, pinagtawanan niya lang si Ligaya.

"Kuya ano ba nangyari sa iyong bakasyon?"

"Masaya."

"Gaano kasaya?"

"Sapat na kasiyahan para ayusin ko mga _maling nagawa ko."_ Kumunot ang noo ni Ligaya sa kanyang sinabi.

"Ano ang ibig mong sabihin?"

Ngumisi si Chanyeol at mayroong nilabas na maleta mula sa ilalim ng kutson ng kanyang kama. Binuksan niya iyon at nakita ni Ligaya na limpak limpak na salapi ang laman ng maleta.

_"Itatama ko na lahat ang maling nagawa ko."_

Kinabukasan, nagtungo agad ito agad sa opisina ni Señor Torres kahit alam niya ang dahilan kung bakit siya pinapatawag nito.

At Ang nais ni Chanyeol sa ngayon ay ang maitama ang kanyang mga maling nagawa kaya maaga pa lang, kumikilos na siya at ito ang uunahin niya.

"Señor Torres." Ngayon pa lang niya makikita si Señor Torres, El teniente Heneral nila at siya ang nag aatas sa mga hukom kung saan pandinig sila nabibilang.

"Ayun Chanyeol, mabuti at nakarating ka agad. Maupo ka at mayroon tayong pag uusapan." Alam na ni Chanyeol kung saan patungo ang usapan ngunit nanahimik siya at pinakinggan ang mga sinasabi ni Señor Torres sakanya na parang walang alam.

"Sa sabado, ikaw ang inaatasan ko maging hukom sa paglilitis ni Heneral Daguman. Sinampahan siya ng kapwa niya Heneral na si Heneral Bustamante sa salang pagpaslang ng tatlong pilipino sa may balintawak. Nais palabasin ni Heneral Bustamante na si Heneral Daguman ang may pakana noon." Tumigil muna si Señor Torres at may kinuha sa _drawer_ niyang isang supot na naglalaman ng pera.

"Ito ang kanyang bayad sa'yo. Ang nais na parusa ni Heneral ay ang kamatayan nito." Tumango si Chanyeol pero sa loob niya, kumukulo ang dugo nita bilang isang _aktibista ng kanyang panahon._

Napakasahol talaga ng mga kastila tapos, isa pa siyang kastila ngayon. 

Minsan, kailangan mo talaga maging _hangal_ para makalaban ang mga hangal.

_"Masusunod, Señor Torres."_ Tumayo si Chanyeol at _nag-bow_ sa kanya bago lisanin ang opisina.

Pagkaalis niya, pinatawag niya agad sa isang guardia si Jongin para sa kanyang plano.

Nasa opisina siya ni Anyeo ngayon at ang una niyang ginawa nang siya ay makapasok doon ay hinanap niya agad ang listahan ng mga taong binayaran siya at ang mga tao kanyang hinatawan ng mali.

At handa siya na kahit papaano ay itama niya iyon.

Oo, hindi na ito sumusunod sa sinulat niya pero hindi na iyon mahalaga kay Chanyeol.

_Siya ang manunulat kaya kaya niya baguhin ang mga bagay kung nanaisin niya._

At ito ang pagbabago na una niyang gagawin.

"Señor Chanyeol." Dumating na si Jongin sa kanyang opisina.

"Kamusta ka naman, Jongin?"

"Maayos naman ang aking kalagayan. Ikaw Señor, kamusta ka?"

"Masaya at iba na."

"Paanong iba na?"

"Gusto mo malaman?" Ngumisi siya, pati si Jongin nahawa sa kanyang pag ngisi.

"Sige, paano nga?" Inilabas ni Chanyeol ang listahan niya ng kanyang mga kliyente sa nakaraang mga taon.

"Alamin mo kung ano na kalagayan ng mga taong nakasulat riyan sa kwaderno." Sumilip si Jongin doon.

"Señor, hindi ba listahan ito ng mga taong iyong hinatulan?"

"Oo. Alamin mo ang mga kalagayan, lagyan mo ng marka ang mga namatay niya at ang mga buhay ay palayain mo." 

"Teka lamang. Bakit bigla ka ata nagbago? Ano ang nangyari."

"Malalaman mo rin at isa pa, hanapan mo ako ng tatlong testigo na magdidiin na si Heneral Bustamante ang mamatay tao at kung wala naman, maghanap ka ng babayaran at gusto ko tayong dalawa lang makakaalam nito kung maaari." Utos niya sa Heneral. Kahit gulong gulo si Jongin, sinunod pa rin niya ang mga utos ni Chanyeol.

"Buhay pa si Remo Agustin at pinalaya na ito kahapon. Naipaabot na rin ang pera na iyong binigay sa kanya para makapagsimula ulit ng bagong buhay." Nagsasalita ngayon si Jongin at iniisa isa ang mga taong napalaya na at mga taong napaslang at bibigyan ng sustento mula kay Chanyeol.

At ito naman si Chanyeol, nakangiti habang binabasa ang sulat mula sa _kasintahan niya_ sa Laguna.

"Señor pang ilan beses mo na ba binasa iyang liham mula sa iyong irog?"

"Alam ko nabilang mo, ilan na ba?"

"Mahigit sampu na! Kahapon mo pa iyan binabasa." 

"Pasensya na." Buti na lang nasa huling linya na si Chanyeol kaya natapos na niya agad ito at bumalik sa kanilang pakay.

Tatlong araw na ang nakakalipas mag mula ng _ayusin_ ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga maling nagawa, mag aapat na mamayang hapon.

"Iba talaga nagagawa ng pag ibig, Señor, biruin mo, ngayon lamang kita nakita ngumiti." Kantyaw sa kanya ni Jongin, tinawanan na lang niya iyon at inayos na ang sarili.

"Nga pala. Nagawa mo na ba ang isa ko pang pinapagawa sa'yo?"

"Oo, Señor. Handa na sila." Isang matamis na ngiti ang lumitaw sa kanyang mukha at tumayo na sa kanyang upuan.

"Tara na. Hinihintay na ata ako." _Confident_ si Chanyeol sa mangyayari ngayon araw.

Medyo kinakabahan lang dahil mga kastila ang kanyang lilitisin at hindi siya nakakapagsalita ng kastila.

Ngunit hindi iyon hadlang.

Nais na niya itigil ang kasamaan na kanyang ginawa sa kwento at sisimulan niya iyon sa dalawang Heneral.

_Ngayon._

Pumasok na si Chanyeol sa hukuman, sa upuan ng mga hukom at tinignan ang buong kapaligiran.

Isang di kapani paniwalang pangyayari nanaman sa buhay niya.

_"Naririto na si Hukom Vidallon. Maari na natin simulan ang paglilitis na ito."_

At magsisimula na nga ang unang _trial_ ni Chanyeol sa buhay niya. Bahala na si Batman sa kanya.

"Ang ibig mo bang palabasin ay isang patibong lamang ang pagkakakita kay Heneral Daguman upang siya ay mapagbintangan at mawala ang suspetsa kay Heneral Bustamante?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa testigo na nakaupo ngayon sa gitna, kaharap siya.

"Opo. Si Heneral Bustamante ang pumatay at nakita ko iyon. Ito pa nga ang kanyang medalyon." Inabot ng testigo ang kanyang ebidensya sa isang guardia at ipinaabot kay Chanyeol.

Ngayon masasabi niya na nangyayari ang mga bagay ayon _sa kanyang kagustuhan._

Nagtagal pa ng kakaunti dahil hindi nagpapatalo si Heneral Bustamante pero nagawan talaga niya ng paraan kay ngayon, diin na diin na si Bustamante at wala nang lusot.

"Sa paglilitis sa araw na Mayo bente sais, sa oras na alas - dos ng tanghali. Ikaw, heneral Ferrer Daguman ay napatunayan na walang nilabas na bastas mula sa imperyo ng espanya at batas ng bansa." Sinabi niya ito sa harap ng lahat na parang tunay na hukom ngunit ang totoo niyan ay mayroon siyang binabasa at doon nakasulat ang mga _lines_ na nasa kanyang kwento.

"Ikaw, Josefino Bustamante ay hinahatulan ko ng _kamatayan_ bilang kaparusahan at bayad sa mga taong iyong pinaslang." Halata sa mukha ni Heneral Bustamante ang pagkadismaya kasi hindi nito inaasahan ang resulta.

_Sayang ang bayad niya._

Pero walang paki si Chanyeol roon.

_Bagong buhay na siya._

Pagkatapos ng paglilitis ay bumalik siya sa kanyang opisina at narooon si Jongin na abala sa pag aayos ng mga pangalan.

"Kamusta?"

"Ayos lang. Nadiin si Bustamante at wala na akong nagawa kaya ayun, binalik ko sa kanya ang hiling niya." Saad nito.

Bumalik na siya sa kanyang upuan at pinagpatuloy ang pagsusulat ng mga liham para sa mga taon nais niyang hingan ng kapatawaran.

"Ibang klase talaga ang pagbabago mo."

"Manahimik ka diyan, sino ang susunod sa listahan?"

"Sunod naman ay ang magasawa na si _Junbi at Myunyeo Hilaria_." Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagsusulat ng mga liham nang marinig ang pangalan.

_Mga magulang ni Baekhyun._

"A-ano na kalagayan nila."

"Sila ay iyong pinatawan ng kamatayan ay sila ang unang mga taong iyong pinarusahan ng kamatayan mag mula ng maging Hukom ka." Alam ni Chanyeol ang bagay na yan at kinakabahan siya.

"Walang nakakakilala sa mga naiwan na anak nila dahil pagkatapos ng pandinig ay bigla na lamang sila nawala."

"Ako bahala diyan kay Hilaria. Sino sunod?" Iniba na ni Chanyeol ang paksa para maitago ang kaba na nararamdaman niya.

Dahil sa mga susunod na araw, maaari malalaman na ni Baekhyun na siya ang hukom na nagpataw ng kamatayan sa kanyang mga magulang.

Sa kwento niya, Sa araw kasi na siya ay umalis patungong maynila ay doon naman ang pagdating ng kaibigan ng kanilang mga Magulang. Si Enrico Olido, siya ang nakakakilala sa mukha niya, pati ang pangalan ngunit, nakalimutan niya ito dahil sa tagal na ng panahon na nakalipas.

Maalala lang ni Enrico ang pangalan niya nung mabanggit na siya ni Junmyeon. Hindi naniwala noong una ni Baekhyun dahil baka kapangalan lang raw niya ito ngunit, lalo pang nag patunay na siya ang hukom na iyon nang mabanggit niya ang pangalan ni Tiyo Yixing, kamag anak niya raw ang Chanyeol na kanyang tinutukoy.

Labis nasaktan si Baekhyun sa nalaman niya kaya hindi na magugulat si Chanyeol sa susunod na mangyayari sa kanya pag bumalik na siya ng Laguna.

At ang araw ng kanyang pagbalik sa Laguna ay ngayong araw na. Tinapos na niya muna ang lahat bago siya bumalik.

Nang makatapak siya sa Laguna, dumiretso agad ito sa bahay nila Baekhyun at tinawag ito.

Alam niya ang mangyayari pero hindi parin maalis sa sistema ni Chanyeol ang kaba lalo na nang bumukas na ang pintuan ay ang _kasintahan_ niya ang bumungad sa kanya.

"Baek."

"Ano ginagawa mo dito?" Ang lamig ng kanyang mga mata.

_At masakit ito para sa kanya._

"Dinadalaw ka. S-sumulat ako sa'yo na babalik ako sa loob ng tatlong araw."

"Alam ko. At pwede ba Chanyeol, _huwag ka na umarte_ riyan na para bang sa tingin mo ayos tayo." Wala rin pala silbi pag arte niya, hindi talaga siya magaling doon.

At eto nanaman si Chanyeol magi-impromptu dahil isang _unpredictable_ character itong si Baekhyun.

"K-kaya nga naparito ako dahil magpapaliwanag ako."

"Di ko kailangan ng iyong paliwanag."

"Baekhyun sandali." Pinigilan niya yung pagsara ng pintuan.

Tapos isang palad ang dumapo sa kanyang pisngi. Sinampal siya.

"Ano ba!" Hindi pa nakuntento ang binata at umisa pa sa kabilang pisngi nito.

"Sana alam mo kung gaano kasakit malaman na ang taong iniibig mo ang dahilan ng pagpaslang sa iyong mga magulang." Nagsimula na lumabas ang luha ni Baekhyun, bumabalik nanaman ang masakit na alaala niya sa kanyang mga magulang, ang pagpaslang nito sa kanila.

Masakit para kay Chanyeol ang nakikita niya. Tinakda niya ito mangyari pero parang hindi niya kaya at nagsisisi siya bakit _niya_ sinaktan si Baekhyun.

"Magpapaliwanag ako, pakinggan mo naman ako." Umiling siya.

"Galit na galit ako sayo, _Chanyeol at kinasusuklaman kita._ " Hinubad nito ang purselas na kanyang ibinigay at inihagis ito kung saan man.

"Sana hindi na lang ikaw ang minahal ko." Isang pangungusap, walong salita lamang ngunit parang ilang libong bala ang tumama sa kanya dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

Sinaraduhan siya ng pintuan, wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi umalis at bumalik sa bahay.

Pagkauwing-pagkauwi nito, kinuha niya agad yung alak na nasa lamesa, wala na siyang paki kung kanino yoon. 

Dahil nga nasa script naman ang paglalasing, susubukan na rin niya baka sakali na makalimot nga o di kaya naman mawala panandalian ang sakit.

"Chanyeol, alam mo na mangyayari ito diba…" Nagsalin siya sa kanyang baso at ininom agad ito. Balak niya uminom buong gabi hanggang sa _makatulog ito._

"Puta. _Bahala na bukas._ Di-diskartehan ko na lang." Saad nito sa kanyang sarili.

Nung sinabi niya na di-diskartehan, ay yung panunuyo doon kay Baekhyun.

Kukunin niya muli ang loob ni Baekhyun sa paraan bilang Chanyeol, hindi bilang isang karakter sa kanyang kwento.

Handa siya baguhin ang nilalaman ng kanyang kwento _para sa pag ibig._

  
  


“Chanyeol, Gumising ka na diyan at maghapunan na tayo.” boses ng babae ang kanyang narinig.

Ayaw pa niya gumising kasi ang sakit ng ulo niya sa pagkalasing niya kagabi.

“Chanyeol, bumaba ka na ah? Handa na ang hapunan.”

Sandali, ano?

Napabangon bigla si Chanyeol kahit ang sakit ng ulo niya, napansin niya rin na gabi na, _gabi pa rin at_ wala na siya sa kwarto niya sa laguna.

_Nasa kwarto niya sa Maynila._

“Puta anong ginagawa ko dito?” Naguguluhan siya sa mga nangyayari kaya bumangon na siya at bumaba para malaman kung anong nangyari.

Pag baba niya, nakita niya ang kanyang ina at si Ligaya na kumakain.

“Chanyeol, kumain ka na.”Inaya siya ni Ligaya.

“Ilang araw na nakakalipas?”

“Mga pitong araw na. Kakauwi mo lang noong isang araw.” Tumahimik muna siya sandali at nagisip.

Binilang niya ang araw na lumipas, isang linggo siyang nag time skip.

Nalaktawan yung panunuyo niya kay Baekhyun, umuwi na siya edi ibig sabihin ngayong araw…

“Puta naman bakit ngayon niyo lang ako ginising?!”

“Dahil sinabi mo na huwag kang gigisingin maliban na lang kung kakain na.” Minumura ni Chanyeol ngayon sa sarili kasi ang tanga tanga niya at minumura niya rin ang kapalaran dahil sa pag t-time skip niya.

Ngayon araw na magsisimula yung paghihirap ni Baekhyun, Ngayon siya lalapastanganin ni Yien at hinding hindi siya makakapayag na magalaw yung taong mahal niya.

“Aalis na ako.”

“Saan ka pupunta, anak? Gabi na!”

“Hindi ko kaya mapirmi dito sa bahay habang naiisip ko na mayroon mangyayaring masama sa kasintahan ko kaya paalam." Kumaripas ito ng takbo palabas sa kanila.

Binuhos niya lahat ng lakas na mayroon siya sa katawan niya para lang makaabot sa huling tren na dumi-diretsong Laguna.

Maraming nagtataka dahil sa bilis ng takbo ni Chanyeol, swerte dahil malapit sa istasyon ng tren ang kanilang bahay kaya nakarating siya agad doon, sakto rin na papaalis na ang tren.

"Nasaan ang iyong bilyete?"

"Babayaran ko bukas, kailangan ko lang talaga sumakay." Sinubukan niya pumasok pero hinarang siya ng konduktor.

"Paumanhin ngunit hindi ka maaari sumakay hanggang wala kang bilyete." Naiinis na si Chanyeol, nauubos na pasensya niya dito.

"Sige na. Pangako naman na babayaran ko ang pagsakay ko, kahit magkano pa yan, hihigitan ko pa."

"Señor, hindi talaga pwede." Punong puno na si Chanyeol, hindi na niya pipigilan sarili niya magalit.

Ayaw niya sa mga taong inaabuso ang kapangyarihan nila pero puta naman, lumilipas ang oras at papalapit ng papalapit ang kapahamakan sa taong mahal niya.

"Puta." Kinwelyuhan niya yung konduktor at marahas niya tinulak sa pader.

"Sinasabi ko sa'yo. Kapag hindi ako nakasakay at may nangyari masama sa kasintahan ko, pinapangako ko sayo na ako mismo mag lalagay sa'yo sa likod ng rehas." Naguusok na yung mata niya at lalo pang hinigpitan ang pagkaka _grip_ nito sa kuwelyo.

"ANO?!"

"S-sige na señor, sakay na." Binaba niya na yung konduktor at pumasok na sa tren.

Mukhang natakot ang konduktor sa kanya dahil agad na itong pumasok sa harapan ng tren at gumalaw na ito.

"Wait ka lang Baekhyun…" pinilit na muna niya ang kanyang mga mata at minasahe ang kanyang ulo.

May hangover pa kasi siya mula noong uminom siya kahapon. Hindi literal na kahapon dahil alam naman natin bigla na lang isang linggo ang nakalipas.

"Maligayang pagdating sa Laguna mga Señor at Señorita!" Binuksan niya mga mata niya dahil sa kanyang narinig.

At eto na naman si _time skip._ Nasa Laguna na siya agad.

Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siya matuwa o mainis kasi it's either napaaga siya o nahuli siya.

Pero wala nang oras para isipin ang mga bagay na yan. Maaga man o mahuli basta maligtas niya lang si Baekhyun kay Yien.

Bumaba na siya agad ng tren at muli na naman tumakbo patungo sa bahay nila Tiyo Yixing dahil may kukunin siya na alam niya magagamit ngayon.

Nag tungo siya sa kanyang silid at mayroon itong kinapa sa ilalim ng kama. Nananalangin siya na sana sa mga oras na nag time skip siya, sana hindi nagbago ang pinagtataguan ng _bagay_ na ito.

Nakahinga ng maluwag nang makapa ni Chanyeol ang _baril_ na tinatago sa ilalim ng kama.

Buti na lang at marunong na siya bumaril.

Siniguro niya muna na mayroong laman bala ang baril, tinago niya ito sa kanyang likod at handa na siya lumabas.

Kaso biglang pumasok sa kwarto niya si Sehun.

"Aalis ako."

"Sandali lang!" Hinatak siya ni Sehun papasok muli sa loob ng silid na siyang kinabwisit ni Chanyeol.

"Ano ba? Pabayaan mo nga ako!"

"Kung pupuntahan mo si Baekhyun, hindi ako papayag."

"Sehun umalis ka diyan."

"Hindi, dito ka lang!" Sinubukan niya na lusutan si Sehun ngunit alam nito ang bawat galaw niya.

"Tangina naman padaanin mo nga ako!"

"Huwag mo akong minumura! Hindi pwede." Inis na inis na si Chanyeol kaya hindi na ito nagdalawang isip na suntukin ang kaibigan at inalis sa pintuan.

"Wala akong panahon makipag basag ulo sayo pero sinasabi ko sayo, Sehun pag hindi ko naligtas si Baekhyun, kalimutan mo na na magkaibigan tayo punyeta ka!" Tinapunan niya ng masamang tingin ang kaibigan bago lisanin ang bahay at pumunta na sa may batis.

Tumatakbo nanaman siya at pilit na hinahanap ang palatandaan niya.

Ang lampara ni Fernando dahil siya ang nagiisang taong nakakita ng buong pangyayari _mula siimula hanggang dulo_ base sa kanyang kwento.

Kanina pa siya takbo ng takbo sa gubat pero wala siyang lampara na nakikita.

Sobra na ang kanyang kaba at iniisip na rin niya ma bala _huli_ na ang lahat.

"Hindi pwede. Nasaan ka na?"

"Chanyeol.." Nanlaki ang mata niya sa narinig

Bulong ito pero parang ang lakas sa kanyang pandinig. Narinig niya ang bulong sa may hilagang kanluran, doon na niya nasilayan ang maliit na liwanag ilang metro ang layo.

Ang lampara si Fernando.

Agad na niya pinuntahan at nakatuon lamang ang kanyang mga mata sa liwanag na yoon hanggang sa palinaw na palinaw na ito at papalapit na siya ng papalapit.

Alam niya dahil naririnig nito ang mga kaluskos ng mga dahon. Lumalaban si Baekhyun.

Isa sa mga katangian na hindi niya binigay pero masaya siya at mayroon siya nito.

Hindi pa huli ang lahat.

Hindi pa talaga huli ang lahat dahil naaubutan niya si Yien na sinikmuraan yung _taong gusto niyang iligtas_ para manghina ito at para mapagsamantalahan na.

Sa ginawa ni Yien parang lumagpas na sa _boiling point_ yung pagka kulo ng dugo ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nilapitan niya kaagad ito at dalawang beses binigyan ng malalakas na suntok.

Kinuha niya ang nanghihinang katawan ni Baekhyun sa lupa, pinatayo ito at niyakap ng mahigpit.

"Señor…"

"Ligtas ka na."

Bago pa makaganti ng suntok si Yien, kinuha na niya yung baril niya at tinutukan siya sa ulo at the same time, may baril rin na nilabas si Yien kaya parehas na silang may baril na nagbabadyang pumutok sa kanilang mga bungo.

"Kahit kailan talaga, pakialamera ka."

"Kahit kailan talaga bastos ka."

"Chanyeol naman, hihiramin ko lang naman ang kanyang katawa, bawal ba iyon? Nais ko lang--" Sinipa niya sa ari at hinampas ng baril.

Hindi niya kaya marinig na pagsalitaan ng di kaaya-ayang bagay si Baek.

"Napaka gago mong hayop ka!"

"Huwag ka magmalinis, gago ka rin!"

"Oo gago ako at alam mo kung ano ang kaya kong gawin." Ngumisi si Yien.

"Sige. Tignan natin ang tapang mo Hukom Chanyeol."

"At tingnan rin natin ang kaya mo, Yien. Pag Isipan mo mabuti mga gagawin mo at siguraduhin mo na _hindi ko alam_ bawat kilos mo." Hirap na tumayo si Yien sa lapag, nag tapunan muna ang dalawa ng masamang tingin sa isa't isa bago naunang lisanin ni Yien ang lugar.

Yung malayo na ang presensya ng lalaking lapastangan sakanila, tinago niya ang kanyang baril tapos tinignan ang buong katawan.

Nagtamo si Baek ng iilang basa sa braso at sa magkabilang puso.

"Ayos ka na? May masakit ba sa'yo?" Umiling ito sa kanya.

"Dumating ka n-nung tinawag kita.."

"Sabi ko naman kasi sa'yo noon diba? _Tawagin mo lamang ako at darating ako kaagad."_ Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang paghigpit ng yakap ni Baekhyun sakanya at ang paglabas mg luha nito sa kanyang dib dib.

"Salamat."

_"Gagawin ko ang lahat para sa'yo tandaan mo yan."_

"Uwi na tayo…" Binuhat na niya ang binata _pa bridal style_ at sinunod ang kagustuhan nito na makauwi sa bahay nila.

_It's been a long day for him._

Malapit naman ang bahay nila kaya mabilis silang nakauwi. Wala nang katok katok, sinipa niya pabukas ang pintuan.

Napatayo si Junmyeon kasama si Sehun sa sala nang makita nila si Chanyeol na buhat si Baekhyun.

Pagpasok niya ay pinahiga niya ang binata sa silya at kaagad na kinumutan.

"Ano nangyari sa aking kapatid?" 

"Muntikan na mahalay." Napatakip si Junmyeon ng kanyang bibig, hindi siya makapaniwala sa muntik sapitin ng kapatid niya.

Dumako ang tingin ni Chanyeol kay Sehun at nagparinig. "Buti na lang naabutan ko."

"Chanyeol.."

"Junmyeon, pag nagising si Baekhyun at hindi niya matandaan ang nangyari, huwag mo na banggitin ang aking pangalan."

"Ha? Bakit naman?"

"Ayoko niya isipin na niligtas ko siya dahil may atraso ako sakanya." Yun lamang ang sinabi ni Chanyeol bago umalis sa kanila.

Nakahinga nang maluwag si Chanyeol kasabay ng pagtulo ng kanyang luha.

Napagtanto niya ang kanyang nagawa para sa pag ibig. Hindi niya alam na kaya niya maging mabangis na nilalang at natawa siya roon.

"Mahal na mahal mo nga, Self. Confirmed." Saad nito sa sarili.

"I love him so much and I can go beyond my limits for him. I fell for _my character."_

Kinabukasan, pagkatapos mag almusal ni Chanyeol ay agad siyang dumiretyo kanila Junmyeon para tingnan ang kalagayan ni Baekhyun at may dala rin itong pagkain na siya mismo ang nagluto.

"Kamusta siya?"

"Hindi pa nagigising." Buti naman at hindi pa dahil wala siyang balak magpakita sa ngayon.

Nilagay niya sa _bowl_ yung niluto niyang mainit na sabaw at iniabot yun kay Junmyeon. Lumapit rin siya kay Baek para pagmasdan ito.

"Nais ko rin pala humingi ng tawad, Junmyeon." Panimula niya.

"Para saan?"

"Sa ginawa ko sa inyong mga magulang." Huminga ito ng malalim at pinagpatuloy ang kanyang balak sabihin.

"Hindi ko naman ginusto mag mukhang gago na binabayaran kayo para manahimik o ano. Kaya may pera dahil yoon yung binayad sa akin ng taong gustong hatulan ng kamatayan mga magulang niyo. Alam ko naman na hindi mahihigitan ng salapi ang buhay na binawi. Sa lahat ko naman ginawa ito, hindi lang sa inyo." Kinuha niya ang kamay ng _kasintahan_ niya at hinalikan ito.

"Ginawa ko rin ito para kay Baekhyun. Aaminin ko naman sa kanya lahat, naunahan lang ako ng pagkakataon. Binabago ko ang aking buhay kasi gusto ko mabigyan siya ng payapang buhay. Maraming pagbabanta ang dumarating sa akin at ayoko siya madamay sa ganoong buhay. Mahal ko si Baekhyun. _Mahal na mahal._ Kaya handa ako sa kahit anong bagay basta mabigyan ko lang siya ng _masaya at payapang buhay._ "

Binuhos lahat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang damdamin sa mga sinabi niya. Inisip niya na _siya_ talaga ang may gawa ng lahat na iyon.

Kahit may kaunting bahid ng kasinungalingan ang sinabi niya, hindi siya nagsisinungaling ng halikan nito ang kanyang palad at sabihin na mahal niya si Baekhyun.

Kasi mahal na mahal na niya talaga ito.

"Naiintindihan ko, Chanyeol at pinapatawad kita." Wika ni Junmyeon.

"Masakit ang mamatayan ng magulang sa iyong harapan. Galit na galit rin ako sayo, lalo na nang malaman ko na ikaw, ang kaibigan ng kasintahan ko at ang kasintahan ng kapatid ko. Pero nang marinig ko na ang iyong panig, mapagtanto ko na nagsisisi ka talaga. Yung imbis na ibalik mo ang mga pera na iyong nakuha sa mga taong nagbayad sayo, ibinigay mo ito sa mga taong iyong nasaktan at naperwisyo at sapat na dahilan na iyon para patawarin kita." Naluluha si Junmyeon habang sinasabi niya ang mga salitang iyan.

Ilan taon siyang nagpakatatag para maipakita sa bunsong kapatid na malakas siya. Siya ang panganay at responsibilidad niya ang bunso.

Ang mga luhang lumalabas sa kanya ay ang mga luhang ilang taon na naipon na hindi nailabas.

"Marahil, pinapatawad ka na ni ama at ina sa iyong ginawa. Lalo na siguro ng iligtas mo si Baekhyun na alam ko niligtas mo ang aking kapatid dahil ayaw mo itong mapahamak dahil labis ang iyong pagmamahal sakanya. Sana intindihin mo ang aking kapatid, siya ang pinaka nasaktan sa nangyari."

"Alam ko, Junmyeon. Kaya hindi ko siya susukuan." Gumalaw yung palad ni Baekhyun mula sa kanyang kamay na naging rason para mapatayo si Chanyeol at lumabas agad ng bahay iara magtago.

Nagtaka si Junmyeon sa kanyang kinilos pero naiintindihan niya.

"Kuya…" unti-unting minulat ni Baek ang kanyang mga mata at maingat na umupo.

"Anong nangyari?"

"Wala kang matandaan?"

"W-wala. Ang natatandaan ko ay pinipilit akong galawin ni Yien tapos, nang siya'y aking suntukin, sinikmuraan niya ako tapos wala na."

"Ligtas ka. Hindi ka niya nagalaw."

"Talaga? Sino ang nagligtas sa akin?" Junmyeon _glanced outside_ pero hindi niya pinahalata sa kapatid masyado.

"Sarili mo. Sinikmuraan ka, sinipa mo naman siya sa kanyang ari tapos narinig ko ang paghingi mo ng tulong." Mukha naman na napaniwala siya sa palusot na ginawa ni Junmyeon.

"Ito, higupin mo."

"Saan galing ito?"

"A-ahh.. Luto ko. Sinubukan ko magluto."

"Salamat kuya. Mukhang aayos na ang pakiramdam ko." Narinig ni Chanyeol na sabihin yan ni Baekhyun kaya umalis na ito sa kanila.

Basta malaman niya na maayos na kalagayan nito, maayos na rin siya.

Yung lang ang gusto niya malaman ngayon, kung maayos na ba ang kanyang kalagayan.

"Chanyeol. Mag almusal ka." Aya ni Tiyo Yixing sa kanya.

Ayaw niya sana dahil kasama si Sehun pero nahihiya naman siya tanggihan ito.

Maaga siyang nagising kasi _early grind_ siya ngayong araw. Mahaba-habang suyuan ang gagawin niya kasi naman, yung mga oras na nag time skip siya is yung 'suyo' na puro mga materyal na bagay at hindi iyon ang _paraang Chanyeol._

Umupo siya sa hapag kainan at tahimik na kumain.

Hindi iyon ang normal na katahimikan, halatang may pader sa pagitan mg magkaibigan at napansin iyon ni Tiyo Yixing.

"Magkaaway kayo?" Tanong nito sakanila, titig lang ang sinagot ng dalawang lalaki sa kanya.

"Halos wala na mga edad niyo sa kalendaryo pero kung mag away pa rin kayong dalawa, parang mga bata pa." Walang kumikibo sa dalawa, tahimik lang.

Hanggang ngayon kasi, bwisit parin si Chanyeol kay Sehun.

"Ayusin niyo yan kung ano man yan. _Aminin mo na ang iyong pagkakamali_ kung mayroon ka man." Tumayo na si Tiyo Yixing kasi naka _early grind_ rin siya para sa kanyang negosyo. Naiwan tuloy yung dalawa sa lamesa.

Nararamdaman ng mga serbidora ang _pressure_ nung dalawa kaya iniwan na muna nila yung dalawa.

_Awkward._

Walang nagsasalita, parehas na may pride.

"Chanyeol." Si Sehun bumasag ng katahimikan nila. (Nagbaba ng pride)

"Bakit?"

"Galit ka?"

"Hindi. Masaya ako tignan mo nakangiti ako." Tinuro niya pa yung mukha niya tapos ngumiti, pekeng ngiti.

"Chanyeol naman nagbibiro pa."

"Hoy, di ako nagbibiro, seryoso ako."

"Seryoso ba ang pilosopohin ako?"

"Hoy ikaw binabaliktad mo ako, sinabi ko lang naman yung totoo."

"Halata naman kasi na di ka masaya."

"Hindi lahat ng masaya nakangiti."

"Pero ngumiti ka kanina."

"Alam mo, ikaw--"

"Mga ginoo?" Natigil bigla yung dalawa sa kanilang sagutan kasi dumating bigla si Manang Helena na nagmalasakit baka kasi nagaaway yung dalawa.

"Nagaaway ba kayo?"

"Hindi!" Sabay sagot nung dalawa.

"Anong ginagawa niyo?"

"Umaarte lang kasi sabihin na natin na _pumasok_ kaming dalawa sa isang kwento tapos sumapi sa mga karakter na nagaaway sa hapag kainan. Diba hoy." Palihim niya sinipa si Sehun kaya kahit magtataka siya sa mga pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol, tumango na lang siya.

"Sige na po. Aalis na ako at may susuyuin ako." Tumayo na si Chanyeol tapos tinignan ng masama si Sehun bago pitikin yung tenga.

Hindi na nakaganti, tumakbo kasi agad.

Ngunit parehas silang napangiti mang maiwan na lang sila magisa.

Ganyan sila pag ayos na ang mga di pagkakaunawaan. Nagsasakitan, nagaasaran. _Friendship language_ nila yan.

Sabi nga ni Chanyeol, mahaba-habang suyuin ang mangyayari ngayong araw kaya eto siya, kumakarok sa pintuan nila Baekhyun na may dalang bulaklak na pinitas niya sa bukid kanina lang.

"Ano ba ang ingay--"

"Magandang umaga."

"Hindi na maganda umaga ko."

"Talaga?" Inabot niya sa binata ang gumamela na halatang pinitas lang.

"Pangit umaga mo pero ang ganda mo? Paano mo nagawa yun ginoong Hilaria?"

"Ewan ko sayo." Pinagsarhan siya bigla ng pintuan.

"Ay basta hindi ako aalis dito hanggang hindi ako nakakapagpaliwanag ng maayos sayo!" Ayan ang _Chanyeol_ way ng panunuyo, parang nangaasar lang.

**_10 AM_ **

"Maliligo ka na?"

"Hindi ba halata?"

"Tulungan na kita mag igib."

"Huwag na. Kaya ko na." Tinangihan siya ni Baekhyun.

Ngunit ang kahulugan niya ng _kaya niya_ ay parang katatawanan lang kay Chanyeol. 

"Hoy, maawa ka naman. Kinakaladkad mo yang timba."

"Matagal ko na itong ginagawa kaya pwede ba, ako'y iyong lubayan!" Pinagpatuloy ni Baek ang kanyang ginagawa.

Kaso, bigla na lang hindi niya mahila ang mga timbang puno ng tubig. Umabot na sa punto na napaupo siya sa lapag dahil pilit niyang itong hinihila pero di niya magawa.

Umaayon ang tadhana kay Chanyeol.

Naaawa na rin siya na nahihirapan ang _baby_ niya kaya kumilos na siya at binuhat na ang mga iyon patungo sa palikuran.

"Ayan. Maligo ka na." Hindi kumibo si Baek. Hindi papayag si Chanyeol na ganun.

"Teka, bilang iyong pambawi sa akin, halikan mo ako dito." Tinuro niya ang kanyang mga labi.

"Nahihibang ka ba?"

"Nagmamahal lang ako."

"Ewan ko sa'yo." Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, muli nanaman siyang pinagsarhan ng pintuan.

**_12 NN_ **

"Huy, Baek bigyan mo naman ng makakain si Chanyeol. Tanghalian na."

"Pabayaan mo siya."

"Hoy, kailan ka pa naging ganyan sa iyong kapwa?"

"Ginusto niya na manatili diyan."

"Ginagawa naman niya iyan para sa'yo." Wika ni Junmyeon.

Oo, kinokonsensya niya kapatid niya baka sakali na sapian siya nito.

"Bibigyan mo lang naman ng pagkain." Hindi na muling sumagot si Baek sa kapatid.

Tumingin siya sa labas at nakita roon si Chanyeol na nakasilong na sa kanyang kubo, nakaupo at naglalaro ng mga bato.

_"Tss, parang bata."_

**_14:00_ **

Oras na ng siesta. Lahat ng tao halos na nagpapahinga na upang makapagipon ng lakas para mamayang hapon na trabaho at doon pa lamang naisipan ni Baekhyun na dalhan ng tanghalian si Chanyeol.

Lumabas ito sa bahay at tahimik na inilapag ang kanin, ulam at tubig sa kanyang tabi tapos tahimik rin ito bumalik sa loob.

Nakahiga na si Baek at magpapahinga na rin siya.

"Salamat Baekhyun. Sabi na nga di mo ako matitiis." Tinarayan lang niya ang sinabi ng binata sa labas.

_Kasi hindi naman ito nagsisinungaling._

**_21:00_ **

Inihipan ni Junmyeon ang natitirang ilaw sa kanilang lampara dahil oras na para matulog at nasa labas parin si Chanyeol.

Sabi nga kanina, hindi naman kaya siya tiisin ni Baekhyun.

Bago matulog, tinignan niya muna ito kung maayos ba ang kanyang kalagayan at mukha naman dahil nakapikit na siya at mukhang mahimbing nang natutulog.

Nakasandal lang ito sa kubo pero komportable na siya. Sapat na para makatulog rin siya ng mahimbing.

**_23:00_ **

Nagising si Baekhyun bigla dahil sa panginginig. Napaka lamig ng hangin na pumapasok sa kanila at hindi inaasahan ang temperatura ngayong gabi dahil mainit naman kaninang tanghali.

Bumangon ito at nagtungo sa kanilanh aparador upang kumuha ng kumot para sa kanilang dalawang magkapatid.

Kinuha niya ay yung puting kumot na napaka haba, pwede sa apat na katao ang gagamit nito. Napili niya rin yun dahil malikot siya matulog at _konsensya niya_ pa kung matatangalan ng kumot kapatid niya.

"Baek?" Napatalon ito sa gulat kasi biglang sumulpot ang kanyang kapatid.

"Kuya naman! Ito na, kumukuha na ako ng kumot para sa atin."

"Si Chanyeol bigyan mo."

"Kuya…"

"Ayaw mo ba bigyan ng pagkakataon na magpaliwanag siya sa'yo?"

"Baekhyun ako na mismo ang magsasabi sa'yo. Mahal na mahal ka niya kaya sana bigyan mo ito ng pagkakataon ipaliwanag ang kanyang sarili."

"Kuya, galit ka sa kanya noon ah?"

"Noon yun at napatawad ko na siya. Kung hindi mo kaya patawarin ayos lamang. Pero hindi rin naman masama kung papakinggan mo ang paliwanag nito diba? Tinuro saatin ni ama at ina na palagi tayo makikinig." Hating gabi, sinesermonam siya ng kapatid niya.

Pero tama naman ito, masiyadong nabalot ang puso niya ng galit. Hindi na niya naisip ang mga ginagawa at sinasabi niya.

"Kasintahan mo siya bago ka magalit sa kanya, kaya hayaan mo siya na magpaliwag sa'yo bago mo mapagdesisyunan kung ikaw ba ay makikipag hiwalay o mananatili." Sinapo ni Junmyeon ang mukha ng kanyang bunso.

_"Nasaan na ang mapagmahal na kapatid ko?_ Naglaho na ba siya?" Umiling si Baek.

"Sige na. Labasin mo na at ibigay mo yang kumot sa kanya. Mas kailangan niya yan." 

Pagkatapos ng session ng magkapatid, nagpatong muna si Baekhyun ng kamiseta bago lumabas at tingnan ang kalagayan ni Chanyeol sa malamig na gabi.

Nung makita niya ang sitwasyon, naawa siya rito. Yakap niya ang kanyang sarili at halatang nanginginig sa lamig.

"Señor naman…" Napaluhod ito at tahimik na umiyak.

"Galit ako sa'yo ngunit nasasaktan ako makita na ganyan ang iyong kalagayan." Buong nito sa kanya.

"Oo nga, hindi kita matiis. Masiyado kitang mahal na kahit anong gawin mo, paulit-ulit lamang ako nahuhulog sa'yo. Mabisa ang panunuyong iyong ginagawa. Nag tampo pa nga ako noong malaman ko na uuwi ka ulit sa Maynila. Akala ko kasi sumuko ka na sa akin." Nilabas niya na ang kanyang saloobin.

Mahal niya si Chanyeol, hindi naman nagbago at magbabago. Habang tumatagal nga na hindi sila magkasama ay mas lalo siyang nasasabik na makasama ito.

"Señor-- ay mali. Chanyeol, Mahal na mahal kita. Ako naman ang hihingi sa'yo ng paumanhin na nagpalamon ako sa puot at di ko namamalayan na baka nasasaktan na pala kita. Katulad mo, ayoko rin na nalulungkot ang taong mahal ko." Hahawakan sana niya ang mukha ni Chanyeol.

Kaso laking gulat niya na hindi pala ito tulog. Hinablot nito ang kamay niya, lumuhod at kaagad na sinugaban siya ng halik na kaagad tinugunan ng binata.

Isang halik na mararamdaman mo na puno ng pagmamahal, hindi nagmamadali, walang hinahabol. Mabagal at malalim ang pag galaw nila ng labi, nakakalimutan na ang malamig na simoy ng hangin dahil sa nagiinit nilang katawan dahil sa halik.

Ilang sandali ay humiwalay si Chanyeol at pinunasan ang mga luha nito. "Mahal na mahal kita. Di ko kaya na _mawala ka."_

"Ako rin naman. Napaka tanga ko na pinagtatabuyan kita, hindi ko naman pala kaya na hindi ka makasama." Sa pagkakataon na ito, si Baekhyun na ang unang humalik.

Sabay ang pag galawa ng kanilang mga labi, parehas na saulo ang bawat parte ng bibibig at alam na alam nila kung paano kukunin ang isa't isa.

Hinapit ni Chanyeol ang bewang ng _kasintahan_ dahil Habang tumatagal, mas lalo nilang pinagdidikit ang katawan nila.

Sa pagpulupot ni Baek ng kanyang mga braso sa leeg nito, bumaba na sa kanyang leeg ang mga halik ni Chanyeol na siyang pinapahintulutan naman nito, mas dinidiin pa nga niya ang leeg sa labi niya.

Ang sarap sa pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, isang bagay na ngayon niya lang naramdaman at gustong gusto niyang nararamdaman. _Napakasarap._

"C-Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, sandali."

"Bakit ka tumigil?"

"Gusto mo ba talaga ipagpatuloy 'to? Hindi ko na mapipigilan sarili ko pag pinahintulutan mo ako."

"I-ituloy mo. Nasasarapan ako." At hindi na nga nagpigil. Hindi na _sila_ nag pigil at tinuloy na kung saan papunta ang kanilang ginagawa.

Buti na lamang ay bukas ang kubong _tinatambayan_ ni Baekhyun. Dala ang _mahabang kumot,_ doon nila sa loob pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa nila.

Saksi ang kalawakan sa pag iisa ng kanilang mga katawan na hindi lang natapos sa isa, sunod sunod hanggang sa mapagod na sila, Hanggang sa abutin sila ng madaling araw bago ito nakatulog.

"Talaga? Ikaw yun?"

"Oo. Hindi ko na pinasabi sa kapatid mo dahil baka isipin mo na niligtas kita para magkaroon ka ng utang na loob sa akin."

Sa pagtilaok ng manok ay nagising na sila. Kanina pang mga alas singko ng umaga. Ginamit nila yoong oras hanggang alas siyete para pagusapan ang lahat ng mga bagay at nabigyan linaw na ito.

Sa pamamagitan ng kamang gawa sa kawayan, doon sila nakaupo, yakap ang isa't isa, nakabalot ang kanilang hubad na katawan ng kumot. , ganun sila nag usap at

Lahat ng lihim, nilabas na.

"Paumanhin. Dahil sa akin, nag sugat ang iyong mga kamay." Kasalukuyang hinihimas ni Baekhyun ang mga palad niya at hinahalikhalikan ang mga sugat na natamo nito sa pag suntok kay Yien noong isang gabi.

"Binalaan mo na ako na huwag tumuloy sa pag t-trabaho ko roon pero ako 'tong matigas ang ulo na tumuloy pa rin."

"Kasi ginawa mo yun para makaganti sa akin?" Tumango ito.

"At napaka tanga ko. Kung sana hindi ko pinairal ang aking galit, sana walang ganito."

"Pabayaan mo na. Wala kang kasalanan ah?"

"Tama. Ang mahalaga, ligtas ako, ligtas ka at higit sa lahat. Maayos na tayong dalawa." Humigpit ang pagkakayakap niya sa kasintahan at humalik pa ito sa leeg at balikat niya.

"Salamat at nagawa mo pa akong patawarin."

"Bakit hindi? Alam ko naman na pinagsisisihan mo na ito tsaka, baka multuhin ako ng mga magulang ko pag pinakawalan pa kita." _Nag-chuckle_ silang dalawa tapos bigla humarap si Baek kay Chan.

"Pansin ko lang, ano ang iyong kwintas?" 

"Libro." Nagtaka si Baek.

"Talaga? Ang ganda niya, kakaiba ang kanyang disenyo tapos, parang hindi siya libro dahil wala ang panulat."

"Hindi ko alam kung ano talaga ibig sabihin ng kwintas ko basta ang alam ko lang ay bigay ito ng aking ina at isa itong libro." Gamit ang hintuturo, hinawakan niya ang kwintas at parang nakaramdam si Baek ng tuwa dahil lang sa kwintas na yun.

Pagkatapos sa kwintas, umakyat ang kanyang daliri at _tinrace_ niya ang mukha ng kasintahan niya.

"At Alam mo rin ba, Chanyeol. Ang ganda talaga ng iyong mukha."

" _Pogi_ ako eh."

"Pogi? Ano iyon?"

"Ibig sabihin nun, magandang lalaki, katulad ko." Tumango ito bilang senyales na naintindihan niya ang nais ipahiwatig.

"Hindi ka pala pogi."

"Ano? Baekhyun ipatingin na natin sa doktor ang mga mata mo."

"Pwede dahil hindi ka talaga pogi. Napaka pogi lang." Napa "wahh" si Chanyeol _internally._

Hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig niya.

Ibang klase talaga 'tong Baekhyun na karakter niya. Magaling na gumatong.

"Ikaw, saan mo natutunan yan?" Nag kukulitan sila, nagkikilitian at naghahampasan hanggang sa hindi na nila namamalayan na natatanggal na ang kumot na bumabalot sa katawan nila.

Tapos, bigla pang bumukas ang pintuan ng kubo kaya nagmadali si Chanyeol na itaas ang kumot at si Baek napaupo bigla sa mga hita niya para matakpan rin siya ng kumot.

“Hoy ano ang—“ Si Junmyeon kasama si Sehun ang nagbukas ng pintuan tapos napansin niya ang mga damit na nakakalat sa lapag.

“Baekhyun ang sabi ko bigyan ng kumot hindi mag pa iyot!!” Ang lakas ng boses ni Junmyeon at buti na lang wala silang mga kapitbahay kaya walang nabulabog.

“Lintik kang bata ka, naunahan mo pa ako! Magbihis na nga kayo uminit bigla dugo ko.” Iniwan na sila nila Junmyeon.

Natawa nalang silang dalawa sa naging reaksyon ni Junmyeon. “Lagot ka, kukurutin ka ng kapatid mo sa singit.”

“Inggit yan sa akin. Wala siyang dilig.” Ayan na naman si Baekhyun at ang mga salitaan niya.

“Ang bibig mo Baekhyun.”

“Isa pa?”

“Hoy anong isa pa?”

“Sige na. Isa lang naman.” Ayun nga, umisa muna sila bago sila nag bihis.

“Ikaw Baekhyun.” Isang kurot sa tagiliran.

“Napaka pusok mo!” Isang kurot sa hita.

“Aray ko naman kuya!” Nagkatotoo yung sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina na makukurot nga si Baekhyun ng kapatid niya.

Si Junmyeon kasi talagang wala na sa kalendaryo ang edad pero kahit isa walang dilig. 

“Ikaw Chanyeol gumaganyan ka na ah.”

“Inggit ka? Gaya ka.”

“Alam mo ikaw, kahapon ka pa ganyan!”

“Ikaw kahapon ka pa pikon.” nagduduruan nanaman na yung dalawa na akala ng mga kasintahan nila ay nag aaway sila.

"Hindi parin ba kayo nagkakaayos?" Tinanong sila ni Junmyeon pero walang kumibo ni isa.

Akala talaga nila magkagalit pa sila kaya hinatak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol palayo kay Sehun at nagtungo sa may kusina.

Gagamutin rin kasi ito ang kanyang sugat sa kanyang kamao.

"Ano yan?"

"Langis ito. Pinapahid ito ni ina sa tuwing nagkakasugat ang isa sa amin ni Junmyeon."

"Maraming alaala mayroon kayo ng inyong mga magulang."

"Oo nga. Kaso binawi sila sa amin."

"Baek, may gusto akong gawin."

"Ano yun?"

Inilapag ni Chanyeol ang isang bungkos ng sariwang rosas at hasinto sa ibabaw ng puntod.

**_Junbi & Myunyeo Hilaria_ **

**_1840 - 1880 / 1847 - 1880_ **

Ito ang hiniling ni Chanyeol kay Baek kahapon, ang madalaw ang kanyang mga magulang at maayos na makahingi ng tawad at permisso para sa anak nila.

Hindi lang silang dalawa ang nadoon. Kasama rin nila siyempre si Junmyeon at Sehun.

"Magandang umaga po." Bati ni Chanyeol at umupo ito sa lupa katabi ng kahoy na krus.

"Paumanhin kung ngayon lang ako nakadalaw sa inyo. Nais ko lang magpaalam ng maayos sa inyo para hingin ang kamay ng iyong bunsong anak. Alam ko na huli na pero nais ko pa rin ipaaalam sa inyo." Huminga siya ng malalim bago ipagpatuloy yung sunod na sasabihin niya.

"Nais ko rin humingi ng tawad sa aking nagawa sa inyo. Pinagsisisihan ko na iyon at gagawin ko lahat para kahit papanao ay maitama ako lahat iyon. Sa sobrang galit ko sa nangyari kay mamang--" sa pag banggit niya kay mamang-- ang dating serbidora na naging ina ni Anyeo noong mga oras na hindi maayos ang relasyon ng kanilang mga magulang.

Ngunit sa paghingi ng tawad ni _Chanyeol,_ nasa script niya yun pero pakiramdam niya ay _siya_ ang nawalan. Pakiramdam niya na si Mamang ay parang naging ina na niya talaga.

"H-hindi ko na namalayan na nagiging katulad na ako ng halimaw na hindi siua binigyan hustisya. Paumanhin po." Tuluyan nang umagos ang kanyang luha mula sa kanyang mga mata.

_Nasasaktan siya,_ sobrang _emotional_ niya ngayong oras, hindi niya alam kung bakit siya umiiyak sa alaala ni mamang at umiiyak rin siya dahil pakiramdam niya ay nabunutan na ng tinik ang puso niya.

Tumabi sa kanya si Baekhyun at inilagay ang mukha nito sa kanyang leeg. Sumunod na tumabi na rin si Sehun sa kaibigan.

Ngayon lang nag _breakdown_ si Chanyeol sa harap ng mga tao.

"Chanyeol halika nga dito, kaibigan mo muna unahin mo!" Kumalas saglit si Chanyeol at yumakap sa kanyang _kaibigan._

Si Sehun ang _kasama niya_ mula pagkabata, nasaksihan nito halos ang buong buhay niya, ang mga pagbabago niya. 

At tuwang tuwa si Sehun dahil dumating na ang araw na naghilom na ang kanyang sugat at tuluyan na mawawala ang halimaw na sumakop sa kanya.

"Paumanhin sa lahat, Chanyeol."

"Pasensya na rin nasapak kita. Tigas ng bungo mo."

"Oo na. iyakin ka talaga." Nangasar pa siya kahit _drama_ ang scene nila.

"Oo iyakin ako ikaw, trenta ka na gusto mo tinatrato ka pa namin na parang sanggol!"

"Hoy hindi totoo 'yan!"

"O tignan niyo, naka nguso akala mo naman." Natawa silang magkapatid kasi ang ganda tignan nung dalawa.

Kung di nga nila kilala ito, aakalain nila na magkapatid sila.

"Bagay sila ni kuya. May pagka isip sanggol rin siya."

"Hoy Baekhyun!"

"Totoo yan. Nagtatampo nga siya sakin kapag ayaw ko siyang halikan. Diba mahal?"

"Punyeta kayo!" Nabuo ang kanilang araw na puno ng tawanan at asaran.

Napakasaya na ng puso nila. Lahat, nabunutan na ng tinik at lahat maayos na.

Para na silang _isang buong pamilya._

Isa na lang problema ang kailangan nilang harapin.

"Ang saya Chanyeol pag ganito, walang problema."

"Ayun nga Sehun. May problema pa tayo."

"Talaga? Ano iyon?"

"Naaalala mo yung taong muntik na halayin si Baekhyun? Ang negosyante na kaibigan ni Tiyo na si Yien?" Tumango si Sehun at maiging nakinig sa kaibigan.

"Yun ang problema." Nagtataka si Sehun.

"Sehun, hanapin mo si _Fernando Macaspac_ at si _Nerita Lontoc,_ siguraduhin mo ilalayo mo muna sila at bibigyan proteksyon tapos--"

"Sandali, si Manang Nerita? At bakit kailangan protektahan ang mga taong iyan?"

"Basta! Tapos, sa oras na umalis ako, puntahan mo agad sila Junmyeon at sa oras na may mangyaring masama sa kanila, padalhan mo ako ng liham sa ilalim ng pangalan ni Jongin San Montario." Naguguluhan si Sehun sa pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Hinahanap niya sa mga mata nito kung binibiro ba siya nito pero hindi, seryoso siya. Halata sa mga mata niya ang pag aalala at ang _confidence._

"Uuwi ka nanaman halos kakadating mo lang dito?"

"May magpapadala sakin ng sulat at sasabihin na may sakit si Ina at kailangan ko siyang alagaan."

"Kinikilabutan na ako sa'yo Chanyeol!"

"Basta Sehun, maghanda ka ah. Para sa akin."

  
  
  


Nakahanda na ang mga maleta ni Chanyeol pauwi ng Maynila, hinihintay na lang niya pumatak ang alas siyete para tuluyan na makaalis.

Ang sulat na dadating mamaya ay hindi talaga sulat mula sa Maynila, isa itong patibong ni Yien para sa kanya dahil alam nito na pag may Chanyeol, mahirap magalaw si Baekhyun at ang pamilya nila.

Ito na ang oras na kakasuhan ni Sana ang magkapatid para lamang mabaliktad ang sitwasyon, para hindi makulong ang asawa niya.

Kung ganun parin ang mangyayari _despite_ sa pagbabago ng mga nangyari, swerte siya.

"Chanyeol!" Dumating si Sehun sa kanyang silid, may hawak na sobre.

"Buksan mo." Sinunod nito ang utos niya.

"Chanyeol, Kung maaari sana ay umuwi ka muna dahil mayroong malubhang sakit si ina, hindi ko ito kaya magisa. Tulungan mo ako. Mula sa iyong kapatid, Ligaya." 

"Paano.."

"Alis na ako." Kinuha niya ang kanyang mga maleta at naglakad na papalabas, doon niya rin nakasalubong si Tiyo Yixing na papasok at gulat na gulat na dala niya ang kanyang mga gamit.

"Uuwi ka na agad?"

"Opo. May sakit _raw_ si Ina."

  
  


Kinabukasan, nakaupo si Chanyeol sa kanilang sala sa Maynila, abala sa pag inom niya ng kanyang kape habang nagbabasa ng libro. Pero _props_ niya lang yung libro kasi hindi naman siya nakakaintindi ng kastila. 

Mga siesta siya nakarating sa kanila kahapon. nagtataka nga ang kanyang ina at umuwi nanaman ito. Mabuti na kang talaga ay magaling siya magpalusot.

"Kuya, ano ginagawa mo diyan, ba't hindi ka sa sala uminom ng kape?"

"May hinihintay ako." Pagkasabi niya ng mga salitang iyan, sakto na mayroong kumatok sa kanilang pintuan.

"Nandito na pala." Pinagbuksan ng isang serbidora ang tao sa labas.

Inaasahan niya na ito.

"Señor Chanyeol. Magandang umaga. Pi--"

"Pinapatawag ako ni Señor Torres para isang isang alok na tiyak na aking magugustuhan." Lahat ng tao tiningnan siya ng kakaiba at isang tanong lang ang nasa isip niya.

_Paano niya nalaman?_

"Tara na mga Ginoo. Hinihintay na niya ako."

Mabilis lamang ang paglalakbay nila at naglalakad na siya sa _hallway_ patungo sa opisina ni Señor Torres.

Para siyang nasa isang _mission impossible_ dahil sa kanyang mga ginagawa.

Nang makarating sa Opisina ni Señor, pumasok agad siya dito tapos inayos ang kanyang sarili.

"Magandang umaga, Señor. Pinapatawag mo raw ako?"

"Oo at nais kong pagusapan natin iyon."

"May nagpadala sa akin ng liham mula sa Laguna na nais ka kunin nitong hukom para sa darating na paglilitis bukas. Nais niya bigyan ng kaparusahang kamatayan ang nasasakdal." Nung sinabi ni Señor Torres sa kanya iyan, bahagya siyang natawa.

Akala nila magbabago ang maaring gawin ni Yien pero hindi. _Nag-stick parin siya sa kwento._

Kung si Yien ay sinunod yung kwento, si Chanyeol hindi.

Sabi nga diba, _biggest uno reverse Card._

"Paumanhin Señor ngunit hindi ko matatanggap ang iyong alok."

"Bakit? Kulang ba ang pera? Nais mo ba padagdagan?"

"Hindi, Señor. Tinatanggihan ko ang alok na iyan dahil _ako_ ang magiging abugado ng nasasakdal sa araw na iyon." Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Señor Torres, hindi siya makapaniwala sa kanyang narinig.

"Talaga? Minsan ay inalok kita ng ganyan ngunit tinanggihan mo ito. Ano naman ang iyong naisip at gagawin mo yoon?"

"Pag ibig Señor Torres. _Para sa pag ibig."_

Tumayo si Chanyeol at lumabas na sa Opisina ni Señor Torres, sakto rin na nakita niya si Jongin.

_May hawak na sobre._

"Señor, ito na ang liham na iyong binilin sa akin." 

“Mabuti, sulatan mo rin si Sehun at sabihin mo na maglagya ng isang guardia sa kanilang selda at bantayan iyon mabuti. Baka kung ano gawin kay Baekhyun.” utos nito habang abala ito sa paglalakad papunta sa kanyang opisina.

"Oras na Jongin."

"Oras saan, Señor?"

"Oras na para tapusin ang magiging paghihirap ng taong mahal ko."

Sa Lungsod ng Laguna, sa loob ng hukuman, pinapasok na ng mga guardia sibil ng lungsod ang dalawang magkapatid na nasasakdal at pinaupo ito sa kaliwang bahagi ng hukuman.

Kinakabahan silan dalawa sa kahihinatnan nila ngayon araw. Ang tangin hiling na lang nila ay pagpalain sila ng panginoon at iligtas sila sa isang kasalanan na wala naman silang kinalaman.

“Wala si Sehun?”

“Hindi ko alam, Kuya. Hinahanap ko rin si Chanyeol.” kanina pa nililibot ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata at umaasa na kahit dito man lang ay makapunta ang kanyang kasintahan kasi simula ng sila ay mahuli, hindi pa niya nakikita ito.

“Kuya. natatakot ako baka mangyari sa atin ang nangyari kanila ama at ina.”

Di nagtagal, pumasok na rin ang Binibini na nanguna sa pagsasampa sakanila ng kaso kasama ang kanyang asawa.

“Dapat si Señor Del Valle ang narito, hindi tayo.” Binulong ito ni Junmyeon kasabay ng pagbato ng masamang tingin sa kanila.

Iba talaga ang nagagawa pag may pribilehiyo ka. Akala nila kontrolado nila ang lahat dahil sila ang may pera.

Inanunsyo ng tagapagsalita na magsisimula na ang paglilitis at pumasok na ang Hukom na humahawak sa kaso.

Kinakabahan sila na baka _binayaran_ ito.

Nagsimula na ang abogado ng mga Del Valle sa pagsasalaysay kung ano ang kaso na kanilang kinakaharap.

“Sandali lamang!” Biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng hukuman at iniluwa nun si Sehun na may kasamang isang pangkat na guardia sibil na hindi mukhang mga taga Laguna.

“Paumanhin Hukom Valentino at nahuli ang _abogado_ ng nasasakdal. _Galing pa kasi itong Maynila_.” Nagtaka ang lahat na kung sino ang tinutukoy ni Sehun.

Pumasok ang guardia sibil, nasa likod nila ang isang Heneral na mukhang taga Maynila nga.

Hanggang sa nakapasok na ang abogado na sinasabi ni Sehun, lahat sila nagulat sa pumasok. Hindi nila inaasahan ang pangyayaring ito, lalo na ang panig nila Yien.

“Mukhang sigurado na makakalaya tayo, Baek.”

“Oo naman, Kuya. kayang-kaya ni Chanyeol ilampaso yan mga sinungaling na iyan.” 

Parang _kdrama entrance_ ang ginawa niya, lahat nakatingin sa kanya tapos ang tingin naman niya, diretso sa hukom.

“Paumanhin at ako’y nahuli. Nagkagulo kasi sa istasyon ng tren.” Tumango ang hukom.

“Magsimula na tayo.”

Kasalukuyang nagsasalita yung abogado ng panig nila Yien, dinidiin na nagnakaw yung dalawang magkapatid na Hilaria at inakit ni Baekhyun ang asawa ni Sana.

Inaasahan ni Baekhyun na reaksyon ni Chanyeol ay galit na galit ito dahil sa pambabaliktad na ginagawa ng mga Del Valle, hindi yung komportable na nakaupo tapos tumatawa pa.

“Huy!” pinisil niya ang kamay nito na nakahawak sa kanya.

“Ano?”

“Ba’t ka tumatawa?”

“Kasi mga tanga sila. Lalo na yan si Sana at Yien. gagawa na nga lang ng kagaguhan, yung alam ko pa.” nais pa sana niya tanungin ang kasintahan pero, natapos na ang mga pinagsasabi ng abogado at si Chanyeol na ang magsasalita.

Tumayo si Chanyeol sa kanyang kinauupuan, tumatawa, ngumingisi.

_Nae-excite siya mambara._

“Ang dami mong sinabi Señor Palermo. Sumakit na nga pwet ko kakahintay sa’yo.” Tinawanan siya ng mga tao sa loob.

Nangaasar pa.

“Sana Del Valle, minsan ay pagbutihin niyo naman ang pag gawa ng inyong nobela. Ang pangit, kulang sa lasa, sa impormasyon at higit sa lahat walang kwenta.”

“Hindi na ako magpapaligoy-ligoy pa. Lahat ng mga pinapataw na kasalanan ni Sana Del Valle ay pawang kasinungalingan lamang at ginamit lamang iyon upang pagtakpan ang kasalanan ng kanyang asawa na panggagahasa sa isa sa mga magkapatid na Hilaria.”

“Wala kang ebidensya sa iyong paratang!” Sinigaw ni Yien sa kanyang upuan.

“Hayaan niyo ako patunayan ang aking mga sinasabi,Hukom Valentino.” Matalim na tingin ang bingay ni Chanyeol sa Hukom. Alam niya na bayad ito at alam niya rin na maaaring hindi payagan ang pag presenta ng testigo at ebidensya kaya dinadaan na niya sa tingin.

Mahirap kalaban ang isang abogado na naging hukom.

“I-ipasok niyo.” Utal utal pa siya. Sinenyasan niya si Sehun na ipasok na ng kanyang mga tauhan ang unang testigo na kanyang ilalapag.

“Unahin muna natin ang kaso ng dalawa. Ang pagnanakaw. Nakita ng mga awtoridad na mayroong nakatagong ginto at mga mamahaling alahas sa likod ng kanilang bahay, sa ilalim pa ng lupa. Hindi ba nakakapagtaka na paano nahanap yoon eh kahit ako hindi ko maiisip na ibabaon sa lupa ang mga ninakaw sa akin.” Pinandilatan ni Chanyeol si Sana.

“Sige na papasukin na natin ang unang testigo na aking ilalapag.” Bumukas ang pintuan at hawak hawak ng mga guardia ang isang binibini.

Si Binibining Nerita Lontoc.

Laking gulat sa panig ng mga Del Valle iyon.

“Binibini. Nangangako ka ba na pawang katotohanan lamang ang iyong sasabihin sa hukuman na ito?”

“Pangako, Señor.”

“Sisimulan ko sa maliliit na Detalye. Paano mo nakilala si Sana Del Valle?

“Namasukan ako sa kanila bilang isang tagaluto dahil hindi sapat ang kinikita ng aking asawa sa pagsasaka. Kasabayan ko namasukan si Baekhyun. Mabait ang ginoo sa akin at tinuring niya ako bilang isang nakakatandang kapatid sa loob ng ilang linggo namin pag sasama.” Wika ng binibini na may halong takot sa boses.

“Sa pananatili ko sa bahay ng mga Del Valle, napapansin ko na ang malalagkit na tingin ni Señor Yien sa kanya at hindi iyon nakalagpas sa paningin ni Senyorita. Isang araw, hindi na lamang pumasok si Baekhyun hanggang sa nabalitaan ko na muntik na halayin ni señor ito at nagkataon na ako ang nakarinig. Binayaran niya ako para ibaon sa likod ng kanilang bagay pagkatapos ng araw na marinig ko ang ginawa ni Señor.”

“Narinig mo iyon, Hukom. Ang pagnanakaw ng magkapatid ay nangyari dalawang araw bago sila hulihin, malinaw sa ating testigo na umalis na ito sa kanila.” Hindi magaling si Chanyeol sa mga _debate_ na yan kaya nais niya magpasalamat sa mga napapanood niya at nakapulot siya ng mga paraan kung paano mo ididiin ang iyong punto.

Nakakatulong na rin na isa siyang _manunulat_ at pilosopong tao.

“Sandali.” Singit ng abogado nila Yien.

“Paano kami makakasiguro na lehitimo ang iyong mga sinabi? Alam naman natin na maraming salapi si Señor Chanyeol dahil sa mga binayad sa kanya ng mga mayayaman bilang hukom.”

“Sinasabi mo rin ba na maaari binayaran rin si Hukom Valentino dahil mayaman ang may nais mag sampa ng kaso sa isang walang kayang mga tao?” ngumisi siya.

Gusto niya yung shade na ginagawa niya.

Huwag na huwag niyo kasi siya susubukan gaguhin.

“Hindi ako binayaran ni Señor, hindi siya ang kumuha sa akin para itago sa mga Del Valle. Si Tenyente Del Vino ang pumunta sa akin at humingi ng pabor at ginagawa ko rin ito para sa aking kaibigan. Kung tutuusin nga ako ay niligtas dahil pinagbantaan ako ni Senyorita del Valle na pag ako ay nagsalita, papaslangin niya ang aking pamilya.”

“Sinungaling!” Malapit na magkagulo kaya sinabihan ng tagapagsalita ang lahat na umayos muli tapos, pinagpatuloy na ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga sasabihin.

“Susunod na Testigo. Dahil nabanggit na ni Binibining Nerita patungkol sa paghahalay na naganap, tinatawag ko si Fernando Macaspac, ang taong nakasaksi sa insidente ng gabing iyon.” Sinenyasan ni Jongin ang mga tauhan niya na ipasok si Fernando na puno ng sugat.

Nagsimula na ito ma salaysay ng mga pangyayari at kung paano nito natamo ang kanyang mga sugat at ang mga Del Valle nanaman ang diniin.

Hindi na nagugustuhan ni Yien ang pag baliktad ng lamesa, pati ang kanilang abogado ay nauubusan na ng sasabihn dahil masyadong magaling si Chanyeol.

_Alam niya ang lahat_.

“At hindi lang doon nagtatapos ang lahat.” Sabi pa niya.

Tumingin siya sa kasintahan niya at tinignan ang kanyang mga braso.

“Alam niyo ba na mayroong inutusan si Sana Del Valle na preso upang paghihiwain ang braso ng bunsong Hilaria?” Lahat sila nag gasp. 

Lalo na si Baek at Junmyeon kasi paano niya nalaman?

“Nasasakdal, maaari ko ba makita ang mga sugat na sinasabi ng inyong abogado?” Hindi na tinago ni Baekhyun, totoo ang nangyari sa kanya kaya tinaas niya ang kanyang mga manggas at doon nakita ang iilang mga hiwa na halos sariwa pa.

Nagagalit si Chanyeol pero kailangan niya mag focus. 

“Yun lamang ang aking ilalapag.” Pagtatapos at bumalik na muli ito sa tabi ng kasintahan habang hinihintay makapag desisyon ang hukom sa kanyang gagawin.

”Paano mo nalaman ang aking sugat? Hindi ko naman sinabi sa’yo iyon?”

“Baekhyun, minsan, kung magtatago ka yung malinis ah?’ Tinuro niya yung dugo sa may manggas niya.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, pinatahimik lahat ng tagapagsalita ng pandinig ang lahat dahil may sasabihin na ito.

“Napatunayan sa pandinig na ito na ang kasong na si isulong ni Sana Del Valle ay hindi totoo bagkus, ito ay ginamit upang pagtakpan ang mas mabigat na kasalanan ng kanyang asawa. At napatunayan sa korteng ito ang pananakit sa nasasakdal.”

“Nasasakdal.” Tumayo silang tatlo.

“Ano ang nais niyong kaparusahan sa kanila?”

“Kung ano ang kaparusahan ang nais nila sa aking kliyente, ayun ang kaparusahan na nais ng aming panig.” hindi makapaniwala sila Yien na babalik sa kanila ang kanilang mga ginawa.

“Ikaw, Yien Del Valle at hinahatulan ko ng kaparusahang kamatayan dahil ikaw ang may pinakamabigat na kasalanan at ikaw, Sana Del Valle ay ipapatapon sa malayong lugar at wala nang karapatan tumapak sa lupain ng Pilipinas sa ilalim ng imperyo ng espanya.” Pinukpok na ng hukom yung gavel, at senyales na ito na nagtagumpay si Chanyeol, nagtagumpay sila.

_Malaya na sila. Literally and figuratively._

Si Sehun mismo ang nag alis ng posas sa kanila tapos niyakap nila ang isa’t isa. Snama nila si Jongin kasi kundi rin dahil sa kanya, hindi nila map-protektahan ang mga dapat protektahan.

Hindi na sila nag abala tingnan at pakinggan ang mga mura at pagwawala ni Sana habang hinuhuli siya ng mga guardia kasama ang kanyang asawa basta sila, masaya. Bahala na sila sa buhay nila.

“Chanyeol. Salamat sa’yo!”

“Wala yun. Sabihin na natin, dagdag puntos ko ito sa inyong mga magulang para boto na sila sa akin para sa kanilang bunso.”

“Tara na at magdiwang tayo!!” Parang bata si Sehun at Jongin na nagtatatalon dahil sa tagumpay habang naglalakad sila palabas ng hukuman.

Naiwan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa loob. Pinagmamasdan pa nilang dalawa ang harapan ng hukuman.

“Takot na takot ako kanina. Iniisip ko na baka susunod na kami kanila ama at ina tapos ilang araw ka pa nawala, kundi lang sinabi ni Sehun nung kami’y nahuli na inaayos mo ang aming kaso, baka galit na ako sa’yo..” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang mga palad ng kasintahan niya at hinalikan ang likod nito.

“Paumanhin dahil doon. Siniguro ko lang na wala akong malalagpasan detalye at gusto ko _matapos na_ ang lahat na ito para _payapa na_ ang buhay natin.”

“Salamat sa lahat Chanyeol. Mahal na mahal talaga kita.” Pinulupot ni Baek ang kanyang mga braso sa leeg ng kasintahan at sa gitna mismo ng hukuman. Doon nag dikit ang kanilang mga labi.

Ilang sandali, humiwalay na silla, pinagdikit ang kanilang mga noo habang nakangiti.

Ang ngiti na payapa na ang buhay nila.

“Mahal rin kita, baek. Mahal na mahal.”

Pagkauwi nila sa bahay, Nagtataka silang lahat dahil maraming maleta ang nasa may pintuan ng bahay ni tiyo Yixing.

“Sehun, Lalayas ka ba?”

“Aba at gusto mo ako palayasin?” ayan nanaman yung dalawa, nagsimula nanaman sa asaran.

“Baka kasi nais mo na ibahay si Junmyeon diba?”

“Gagawin ko yan pero hindi ngayon!”

“Huwag nga kayong mag away mga bata!” boses ng binibini ang narinig nila at nang galing iyon sa gawing kanluran nila kaya lahat sila tumingin sa direksyon na iyon.

“Hoy anong ginagawa mo dito, Ligaya?”Nagulat si Chanyeol sa presensya ng kanyang kapatid.

“Kasi dito kami mananatili ng ilang araw.”

“Kami? Edi kasama mo si--”

“Chanyeol hijo!” Lumabas ang kanyang Ina at kaagad na niyakap siya nito ng napaka higpit.

“Ina, anong ginagawa niyo ni Ligaya dito?”

“Pinanood namin ang iyong pandinig at hangang hanga ako sa’yo anak.”

“Ay oo nga pala.” Hinapit niya bigla yung bewang ni Baekhyun tapos ito naman ay nahihiya kasi hindi naman inaasahan na makikilala nito ang Ina ni Chanyeol.

“Ina, Ligaya. Ito pala si Baekhyun. Yung kasintahan ko.” Nakakakaba ang bigla biglang pagpapakilala ng kasintahan sa kanyang pamilya at nagpapasalamat siya na maganda ang kinalabasan.

“Talaga? Ano ang pinakain mo sa kanya at nahulog sa’yo ang magandang nilalang na itoo!” Puri ng kanyang ina. 

“Siya nga itong nag gayuma sa akin sa mga luto niya!”

“Aba bata, dapat di mo na papakawalan ang mga ganitong tao.” Di papakasawan pero inalis ng kanyang ina yung kamay na nasa bewang at Inagaw pa nga niya si Baekhyun mula kay Chanyeol at niyakap ito ng napakahigpit.

“Nagpapasalamat ako na nakilala ka ng aking anak. Isa kang malaking biyaya na binigay sa aking anak kaya maligayang pagdating sa aming pamilya, hijo.”

“Salamat po.”

“O tara na, kumain na tayo at ipagdiwang natin ang magandang nangyari ngayon.” Lahat ay nagsipuntahan sa hapag kainan at hindi na binitawan ng Ina ni Chanyeol ang kasintahan niya.

Pormal na rin na nagpakilala si Junmyeon bilang nakakatandang kapatid sa pamilya at bilang kasintahan na rin ni Sehun tapos si Jongin ay naipakilala na rin tapos napagalaman ng lahat na mag pagtingin si Ligaya sa Heneral.

Sa buong hapag kaninan ay masaya lang sila. Mga halakhak ang naririnig at punong puno ng mga ngiti ang bumabalot.

Masasabi na natin na ito na ang _wakas ng Kwento ni Anyeo._

Dahil pagkatapos ng araw na ito, gagawa na si Chanyeol ng _sarili_ niyang kwento kasama si Baekhyun. Tapos na siya bilang Anyeo.

Panahon na para magpakatotoo. _Panahon na para maging Chanyeol._

  
  
  


“Chanyeol, Gising na!” tinatapik ni Baekhyun na bagong gising lang rin ang kanyang pisngi.

Pagkatapos ng Kanilang handaan, dito na natulog si Baekhyun kasi _nakipag-bond_ pa ang Ina ni Chanyeol at si Ligaya sa kanya.

Parang pasilip lang kung ano ang magiging buhay pag kinasal na silang dalawa.

"Chanyeol gising ka na!”

“Halik muna.” Imbis na halik ang ibigay ni Baekhyun, pitik ang ginawa nito.

“Aray naman!”

“Para magising ka!”

“Alam mo, ikaw.” Hinatak niya papalapit yung kasintahan niya na kaaga aga ay inaasar siya kaya ngayon, si Baekhyun namana ang aasarin niya sa pamamagitan ng pagkikiliti sa kanya.

“Chanyeol-- Haahaha ahhh!!”

“Ano ako hinahamon mo sa asaran ah.”

“Oo na suko na!”

“Halik muna.” Para lang matigil na si Chanyeol, binigay na niya ang gusto niya at may kasama pa itong yakap.

_Morning cuddles_ nga naman.

“Ang ganda ata ng gising mo, Chanyeol?”

“Ikaw agad nakita ko eh.” Napalo siya ni Baekhyun dahil sa nasabi niya. Masiyado siyang nararahuyo sa mga sinasabi sa kanya ng kasintahan niya.

“Puro ka biro! Bumangon ka na diyan ah! Maliligo lang ako.”

“Mababawasan nanaman mga damit ko.”

“Manahimik ka, gusto mo rin naman pag suot ko ang iyong mga damit.” Umalis na si Baekhyun sa kama at naligo na.

Eh Chanyeol na hindi sanay maligo ng sobrang aga, bumaba muna siya para kumuha ng almusal nilang dalawa para iakyat doon sa kwarto niya.

Pagbaba niya, nasaktuhan naman na nakasabay niya ang kanyang tiyo.

“Magandang Umaga tiyo!”

“Ay Chanyeol buti gising ka na! May bisita akong Arkitekto ngayon dahil nais kong magpatayo ng bahay sa Maynila. Baka interesado ka sa kanya at may balak ka na magtayo ng bahay niyo ni Baek?” Masiyadong advance talaga magisip ang mga tao noong lumang panahon at tsaka, lisenced Architech si Chanyeol sa mundo niya ano. 

Ang dami niyang kayang gawin eh. Hukom, abogado, arkitekto.

Chanyeol lang _all around._

Pumunta sila sa Sala at may lalaking nagbabasa ng dyaryo.

Marahil, iyon na ang arkitekto na nabanggit ng Tiyo niya.

“Kaibigan, Pasensya na kung ako’y natagalan sa pagbaba. Nga pala. Ipapakilala ko sa’yo ang aking Pamangkin. Si Chanyeol.” Inalis ng lalaki ang dyaryo sa kanyang mukha at biglang nagulat si Chanyeol nang matukoy niya kung sino na ang kaharap niya.

"Ipinakikilala ko sa’yo si _Minho La Sierra_. Ang aking kaibigan arkitekto.” Gusto sapakin ni Chanyeol sarili niya para lang malaman niya kung totoo ba ang nakikita niya o hindi.

Bakit sa lahat ng nakasalamuha niya sa kanyang kwento, si Minho La Sierra alng ang may kamukha sa mundo niya? Kamukhang kamukha niya si Choi Minho! Kuhang kuha pati ang paglobo ng mga mata nito kahit wala siyang ginagawa.

“Ikinagagalak kita makilala, Chanyeol.’ Inalok nito ang kamay na siyang tinanggap niya kahit pakiramdam ni Chanyeol na sobrang _creepy_ na nangyayari ngayon.

“Tiyo, akyat muna pala ako. Aasikasuhin ko si Baekhyun.” Isang palusot nanaman ang kanyang sinabi para makatakas sa sala.

Pagbalik niya sa kanyang silid, nagpakawala ito ng mabigat na hininga.

Nakakapagtaka naman, bakit ngayon lang nagpakita ang taong iyon? Bakit kamukha ni Minho at bakit ngayon lang siya nagpakilala?

“Chanyeol!” May sumilip sa pintuan at si Baekhyun iyon na tuwalya lamang ang nakabalot sa katawan.

“A-Ano?”

“Wala nang sabon?” Buti na lang kasama niya si Baekhyun para kahit papaano ay makalimutan niya ang nakita niya kanina.

Oras na para mangasar ulit.

“Wala na. Magkakaroon lang kung sabay tayo maliligo.”

“Chanyeol naman!”

“Sige bahala ka maligo mag isa mo.”

“Hays. Oo na, halika sabayan mo na ako.” tumawa ito bago kumuha ng tuwalya at sabog pagkatapos at sinabayan na niya yung kasintahan sa pagligo.

Di kayo sigurado kung ligo lang ang gagawin nila.

“Salamat sa paghatid mo sa kapatid ko ah? Pasensya na pala kung kailangan namin umalis kaagad." Kasalukuyang naghahanda si Junmyeon dahil may kailangan silang kunin sa bayan ngayon araw at kailangan rin na kasama si Baekhyun.

"Ayos lang iyon. Mag ingat kayo sa bayan ah?" Yumakap muna saglit si Chanyeol at si Sehun sa kasintahan nila bago nila ito pasakayin sa karwahe.

"Isang araw na walang kasintahan Sehun paano ba yan?"

"Tayo na muna?" Hinambaan niya ng suntok si Sehun dahil sa sinabi niya. Kung _single_ sila ayos lang pero hindi eh.

"Sandali. Bibili muna ako ng tinapay sa tindahan tapos mag libot tayo mamaya sa kabilang lungsod. Ayos?" 

"Yan mas gusto ko. Sige ingat hintayin kita sa likod ng tindahan." Bilin niya kay Sehun tapos tumambay muna siya sa likod ng tindahan ng mga kalakal sa kadahilanang, may upuan doon.

Pagkaupo niya, nagulat siya dahil may katabi siya.

At hindi lang kung sino sino ang nakatabi nito.

"Señor Minho." Nagulat siya kasi ang _creepy_ nanaman.

Kanina nasa bahay pa siya tapos ilang minuto lang nakakalipas ay nasa tabi na niya ito?

"Magandang Umaga Chanyeol." Bati sa kanya.

"Magandang umaga rin.."

"Ay, mali pala." 

"Po?"

"Magandang umaga, _Chanyeol Leviste Park."_

WHAT?

Napatayo si Chanyeol sa gulat dahil, paano niya nalaman na yoon talaga ang tunay niyang pangalan?!

Walang nakakaalam nun maliban lang sa kanya!

"S-sino ka? B-Ba't"

"Grabe ka naman, badi. Naging judge ka lang, kinalimutan mo na ako." Nanlaki na naman ang mata ni Chanyeol nang makuha niya ang nais sabihin nito.

"Don't tell me n-na ikaw si M-Minho…" tinaasan siya ng kilay ng ginoo.

"Minho Choi…" 

"Kulang! Architect Minho Choi yun." Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol na nakapasok rin si Minho sa kanyang kwento na akala niya siya lang ang nararapat makapasok dahil _siya ang manunulat_ pero bakit nakasama si Minho??

"Paano ka nakarating--"

"Dahil dito." Tinuro niya ang kanyang leeg, sa kwintas na may pluma na pendant 

"Ang kwintas na ka-partner niyan" tinuro niya yung libro na kwintas niya.

"At parehas silang may kapangyarihan na makapasok sa kwento na ito." Speechless si Chanyeol sa nalaman niya. Hindi niya alam na all this time, suot niya na pala ang bagay na makakapag pabalik sa kanya sa mundo niya talaga.

"At ang kwintas rin na iyan ang magdidikta ng buhay mo, Chanyeol."

"Ha?"

"Chanyeol, hindi ka talaga tao. Isa ka lang rin _karakter_ ng kwentong ito."

"Minho kung pinaprank mo ako, please lang tumigil ka!"

"Hindi kita pina-prank. Totoo lahat ng sinasabi ko. Hindi ka ba nagtataka kung bakit nung pumasok ka sa kwento mo, Chanyeol ang pangalan mo? Yung mga pictures ni Anyeo, diba kamukha mo? Kasi Chanyeol una pa lang isa kang _Character na kinokontra ang kagustuhan ng manunulat_ para magkaroon ka ng sariling kwento at dahil sa lakas ng enerhiya mo, lumabas ka ng kwento." Hindi alam ni Chanyeol sasabihin niya.

Hindi niya alam kung paano ip-process lahat ng mga nalalaman niya.

Isa siyang karakter?

Isa siyang karakter na _kinokontra ang kagustuhan ng manunulat?_

"T-teka bakit ako? Diba si Baekhyun ang kumokontra sa akin?"

"Dahil binago mo ang istorya niya Chanyeol!"

"Ano?" 

"Ang orihinal na istorya ay magkakaroon ng masayang buhay si Baekhyun _kasama ka_ pero _ikaw,_ pilit mong ginagawang malungkot ang kwento niya kaya ito ang nagresulta sa paglabas mo sa kwento, dahil sa kagustuhan mo gawing malungkot ang masayang kwento at yun ang pinaka dahilan kung bakit ka naging manunulat.."

"So ibig sabihin a-ako…" tumulo ang luha sa mga mata niya dahil sa napagtanto niya sa paguusap na ito.

Kaya siya kinokontra ni Baekhyun dahil ayaw niya ang malungkot na wakas na binibigay nito. Gusto sumaya ni Baekhyun pero pilit niya itong pinapaiyak.

"K-kung hindi saakin ito, kanino tapos ano ang pag time skip ko?"

"Ang orihinal na manunulat ng kwentong ay ang aking lolo. _Si Choi Siwon_ ngunit namatay na siya kaya sa'yo na ang kwentong ito. At ang pag time skip mo naman, iyon ang mga parte na insinulat ni lolo na nasulat mo rin kaya hindi na nagalaw." Pumikit si Chanyeol, hindi na niya alam iisipin niya sa lahat.

"Dapat sa pagbalik mo sa kwento ay dapat mananatili ka na dito pero hindi na. Dalawa na ang mundo mo, Chanyeol. Kailangan mo mamili. Ang manatili dito sa kwento o bumalik sa mundo natin bilang isang architect na manunulat?" Hindi na niya alam ang sakit na ng ulo niya.

Ang hirap!

"Mayroon kang isang araw para makapag desisyon, Chanyeol. "

"Ang bilis naman, pwede ba kahit.."

"Hindi na pwede dahil umabot ka na sa wakas ng kwento mo. Kailangan mo na mamili para maisara mo na ang kwento at ang sumpa ng paglabas mo!" Wala nang magagawa si Chanyeo.

Nasa dulo na talaga siya.

"Pag nais mong manatili dito…" hinubad ni Minho yung kwintas at ibinigay sa kanya.

"Ipagsama mo muli iyan at hayaan mo lamunin ka ng liwanang ng kwintas pero kung nais mo bumalik, hubarin mo ang kwintas at ipagsama ito."

"Minho, kung pipiliin ko ba manatili dito, yung orihinal na kwento ba ang mangyayari sa akin?" Umiling ito bilang sagot.

"Hindi dahil kwento mo itong mundo ngayon Chanyeol. Ang madugo at masakit mong kwento at kung babalik ka, sa'yo na ang lahat ng karakter mo at ikaw na bahala magsulat. Hindi ka na k-kontrahin muli."

"Ano yung narinig ko…" naputol yung pag uusap nilang dalawa dahil sa biglaang pagdating ni Sehun.

"Ano yung… hindi ka taga dito Chanyeol? Manunulat ka at…" Sinubukan niya lapitan si Sehun pero lumlayo ito.

"I-Ikaw ang nagtatakda ng aming kapalaran?" 

"Chanyeol. Nasabi ko na ang gusto kong sabihin. Ikaw na ang mag desisyon hanggang bukas ng umaga.." Saad ni Minho tapos bigla na lang siya nilamon ng puting liwanag at naging abo.

Nasaksihan ni Sehun lahat iyon.

"S-Sehun magpapaliwanag ako."

"Sino ka?"

Umuwi muna silang dalawa at doon sa silid ni Chanyeol nag usap. Mula sa pinaka ilalim ay kinwento niya. Wala siyang tinago na detalye.

"Kaya pala alam mo lahat ng mangyayari…" saad ni Sehun. Nasasagot na ang mga pagtataka niya sa mga kinikilos. Kung makakilos si Chanyeol akala mo siya ang diyos na alam ang lahat.

Hindi naman siya magsisinunganling kasi. Siya ang _diyos_ naitinakda ang mga mangyayari. Patulo na rin yung luha ni Sehun kasi, hindi kinaya ng sistema niya ang ganun mga bagay.

"T-tinuring mo ba akong kaibigan?"

"Oo Sehun! Lahat kayo ay minahal ko hindi lang bilang karakter ko kundi dahil may pinagsamahan tayo. Lalo na si Baekhyun."

"Hindi ko alam pipiliin ko Sehun. Ayoko kayo iwan. Naguguluhan na ako.".

Napakahirap nang kailangan niyang gawin. Karakter siya ng kwento, parehas na sila ng mundo ng taong mahal niya pero hindi naman rin sila magsasama sa huli dahil _pinatay_ niya si Baekhyun. Pinatay niya rin ang sarili niya. Parehas tragic, _parehas walang happy ending._

_Hindi_ _happy ending_ ang buhay niya bilang karakter at _hindi rin happy ending_ ang buhay niya bilang tao.

"Bumalik ka sa mundo mo." Biglang sinabi ng kaibigan niya.

"Sehun?"

"Dahil iyon lang ang tanging paraan para mailigtas tayong lahat sa sakit."

"Sehun naman eh!"

"Chanyeol, kaibigan kita. Alam ko rin pag nanatili ka pa dito, pati ikaw maghihirap."

"H-hindi ko kaya.."

"Hindi ko rin naman kakayanin na makita kang magdudusa. Kaibigan kita Chanyeol at k-kahit anong mangyari, mas nais ko parin ang iyong kaligayahan " nag breakdown silang dalawa dahi iniisip pa lang nila ang pang iiwan na gagawin niya, ni Chanyeol, sobrang sakit na.

"Nagpapasalmat ako sayo Chanyeol dahil bukod sa binigyan mo ako ng magandang kasintahan, hinayaan mo ako maging kaibigan mo. Pinababalik kita para isulat mo muli ang kwento mo at ni Baekhyun. Bigyan mo na ang mga sarili niyo ng _masayang_ wakas."

"Sehun naman pinapaiyak mo ako lalo!"

"Ikaw, huwag mo ako kakalimutan, _Chanyeol Leviste_. Mahal kita kahit iyakin ka.." Kahit sila ay umiiyak, nagawa pa nilang tumawa at tawanan ang isa't isa.

"Tss, oo naman. _Mula pagkabata magkaibigan tayo,_ diba?" Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay napakaswerte niyang tao, lalo na kay Sehun.

Nagpapasalamat si Chanyeol na kahit isa lang karakter si Sehun, naramdaman niya ang sinseridad ng pagkakaibigan. Kahit anong mangyari, habang buhay niya ituturing si Sehun bilang kaibigan niya.

Kahit hanggang dito na lang iyon.

Dahil malapit na talaga na ang katapusan. _Ang tunay na wakas._

"Kinakabahan ako Sehun." Nasa bukid silang dalawa ngayon, patungo sa bahay nila Baekhyun.

Dahil ilang oras na lang ang meron si Chanyeol.

Ito na ang tunay na _itatama_ niya ang lahat.

"Huminga ka ng malalim at tapangan mo ang loob mo. Para sa'yo rin ito."

"Sehun…"

"Kaya mo yan." Binigyan siya ni Sehun ng ngiti, ngitii na sinasabi na kakayanin niya lahat ng papasok na emosyon sa kanya sa pag uusap nila Baek. 

Malaki na pag exhale yung ginawa ni Chanyeol. Inipon ang lahat ng kanyang mga lakas ng loob at itinago ang kalungkutan.

"Tawagin mo na, na andito na tayo."

Eto na, wala nang atrasan ito.

"Baekhyun?" Tawag niya tapos parang flash at biglang bumukas ang pintuan at bumungad si Baekhyun.

"Magandang umaga Sehun, Chanyeol."

"Magandang umaga. Iwan ko muna kayo ah? Pupuntahan ko si Junmyeon." Tinapik nito ang balikat niya bilang simbolo nang pagsuporta niya sa gagawin niya.

"Baekhyun, payakap nga ako." Lumapit siya sa _kasintahan_ niya at niyakap ito ng napakahigpit.

"Tara sa batis, Baek. Kung _saan natin unang nakita isa't isa."_ Pumayag si Baekhyun sa hiling ni Chanyeol at nagtungo sila sa parte ng batis kung saan tanay ang silid ni Chanyeol mula sa bahay ni tiyo yixing.

Ang lugar na ito ay isa sa mga di malilimutan ni Chanyeol.

Dito niya nakita si Baekhyun na kahit wala sa kwento na dito sila magkikita, _memorable yun sa kanya._ Dito sila tunay na nagsimula.

"Alam mo ba, Chanyeol dito sa kinatatayuan ko nakita ang iyong presensya sa bintana. Dito na naramdaman na kailangan kita kawayan." 

"Nagulat nga ako sa'yo. Bigla mo akong kinawayan di nga kita kilala."

"Nagsimula tayo sa kawayan at nauwi tayo sa pagiging magkasintahan." Parehas sila natawa sa _thought_ na yun.

Napaka _story_ material.

"Baek, anong pangarap mo sa hinaharap?"

"Ako? Siyempre, ang _maging masaya._ " Wika niya na may kasamang ngiti tapos, humarap pa ito sa kanya.

"Maging masaya na kasama ka." Limang salita na dapat masarap sa kalooban pero hindi.

Masakit. Masakit na hindi _siya kasama ni Baekhyun_.

"Ano naman sa'yo, Chanyeol?"

_"Ang maging masaya ka."_ He smiled.

"Nga pala, Chanyeol may ibibigay ako sa'yo." May kinuha si Baekhyun sa likod na bulsa niya.

Isa itong kwintas. Kwintas na hugis pakpak ang _pendant_ nito at gawa ito sa ginto.

"Binigay sa akin ito ng isang ginoo sa bayan bilang gantimpala sa pagtulong ko sa kanyang asawa na malapit na mabunggo ng karwahe. Sabi niya, ibigay ko ito sa taong mahal ko na nais kong makasama sa paglipad sa buhay." Nag tiptoe si Baekhyun at sinuot yung kwintas sa kanya.

"At ikaw ang gusto ko kasama sa paglipad ko." Isang _peck_ yung binigay ni Baek.

At parang mahihirapan si Chanyeol sa pag alis niya.

Pero kailangan na niya gawin, matatapos na ang isang araw niya.

"Ako rin, may ibibigay sa'yo." _Hinubad_ ni Chanyeol yung kanyang kwintas at kinuha sa kanyang bulsa ang binigay ni Minho sakanya.

"Dalawa?"

"Ipagsasama natin yan." Wala nang atrasan.

He took a deep breath, with shaky hands, pinagdikit niya ang dalawang kwintas at _magic,_ ang librong pendamt na walang laman ay nagkaroon na nang maidikit niya ang quail pen na pendant.

Lumalakas na ang hangin. Alam niya na kukunin na siya.

"Baekhyun, a-alis na ako.."

"Aalis? Uuwi ka sa Maynila?"

"Hindi. A-alis ako dahil hindi ako taga dito."

"Chanyeol, huwag mo akong binibiro hindi ako natutuwa!" Sinapo niya yung pisngi ni Baekhyun at pinunasan ang mga luhang nagbabadyang bumagsak.

"Baekhyun alam kong mahirap tanggapin at paniwalaan pero hindi ako taga dito. Kailangan ko bumalik sa mundo ko para sa sumaya ka."

"SA TINGIN MO BA SASAYA AKO PAG WALA KA?"

"Isuot mo ito." Nagmamadali niya sinuot yung kwintas niya sa kanyan kasi unti unti nang sumasakit ang kanyang ulo.

"Tandaan mo na kahit saan man ako magpunta, mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol huwag s-sige na…"

_"Ibibigay ko na ang masayang wakas na gusto mo."_

"Hindi ko kailangan yun, m-mas kailangan kita." Hindi na kaya ni Chanyeol yung sakit ng ulo niya. Malapit na talaga siya kunin. 

**_"Hindi ko gusto na ika'y mawawala sa akin. Madudurog ang puso ko ngunit kung kailangan kong masaktan at iwan ka para sa iyong kaligayahan, tatanggapin ko yoon ng buong buo. kahit masakit para sa akin. Ang mahalaga, mahal natin ang isa't isa at kahit saang buhay pa natin dalhin, hindi magbabago ang tinitibok ng ating puso. Ako'y iyo at ika'y akin."_** Sa huling pagkakataon, hinalikan nila ang isa't isa habang bumubuhos ang kanilang mga luha.

At sumasakit na ang ulo ni Chanyeol at nakakaramdam na siya ng liwanag na sasakop sa kanya hanggang sa nag blanko na ang kanyang pandinig at pakiramdam niya tinangay na siya ng hangin.

Alam na niya na wala na, tapos na.

_Iniwan niya na si Baekhyun._

  
  
  


"Chanyeol gumising ka nga!" In a snap, biglang napamulat si Chanyeol.

At pagmulat ng kanyang mga nata, yung kwarto na niya sa _mundo niya_ ang nakikita niya.

Yung laptop niya, kama, pati celphone niya.

At higit sa lahat, ang bungangera niyang kapatid.

"Hoy! Ano ba kanina ka pa tinatawag ni mom!" Pumasok si Minyoung sa kwarto na istress.

"Min, ilang araw na nakalipas?"

"Did you have a long dream ba kaya you asked me that? Chanyeol it's been like 12 Hours lang naman mula ng nagkulong ka sa kwarto mo to edit your story." 

So, kung tutuusin, lahat ng naranasan niya ay parang panaginip niya lang?

"Bumaba ka na at mag breakfast." Min said then he left his room.

So eto na nga, nasa mundo na siya na pinili niya. Sa kanya na ang story at higit sa lahat.

Ibibigay na niya kay Baekhyun ang kasiyahan na kinuha niya.

He took his phone and dialed Miss Lee's number and buti naman sumagit ito agad.

"Miss Lee, Good morning. I would like to request sana to give me three months pala for my next book."

**_[What? Hindi na ito aabot sa target release date natin?]_ **

"Babaguhin ko po kasi. _May major editing akong gagawin."_

* * *

**_1 YEAR LATER_ **

* * *

"Let's welcome, the author of the best selling book of the year with an unexpected ending, clevistark - Chanyeol Leviste Park!" Naghiyawan lahat ng fans niya na may kasamang palakpak lalo na nung lumabas na siya ng backstage.

Gumawa muna sila ng mini introduction, pinakilala si Chanyeol and inexplain nito yung _bago_ niyang libro na nirelease 4 months ago bago sila nag proceed sa mga questions.

"So, kilala ka ng mga tao bilang isang author na sad lagi ang ending sa story pero on your latest book, bakit bigla naging _happy ending?"_ The MC asked him.

"Let's say na naramdaman ko na _my characters_ deserves to be happy." He started.

"Kasi bilang isang writer, anak mo ang mga characters mo and as a parent, naramdaman ko na, gusto ko naman _sumaya_ yung anak ko after giving my other babies a sad ending." Nag tilian silang lahat na parang achievement pa nila na nag happy ending si Chanyeol sa kanilang lahat.

"And One thing pa pala na nainlove ang fans ay you named your character after you, why is that?"

"Kasi my Story **_Defy_** is just like _my love story_ But ang pagkakaiba, _wala akong happy ending."_ Lahat sila ay napa-aww sa inopen up ni Chanyeol.

"Pero hindi ko ginawang happy ending yumg story ko just because _i want an happy ending for my self._ Ginawa ko yun before pa kami _maghiwalay_ ng taong mahal ko and sabi ko nga on my last interview, this story will be something na hindi ko pa nagagawa and yes eto na." 

"I'm speechless! Ang dami mong napakilig sa story at napaiyak! So next question, anong favorite part mo sa story?" Chanyeol laughed at the question.

"Sa totoo lang? _Yung ending favorite ko._ Bukod sa hindi ko pa nagawa, happy ako sa kinahinatnan ni _Chanyeol at Baek_ kasi, nagkita pa rin sila after makabalik ni Chanyeol sa mundo niya and kahit papaano, naipagpatuloy pa nilang dalawa yung love story nila." Maraming sumisigaw ng "same" mayroon rin naman na tumili kasi nakakakilig talaga.

Ang how Chanyeol wished na sana _ganun rin_ mangyayari sa kanya.

Marami pang nangyari sa mall show ni Chanyeol, nag book signing pa, pinakanta pa siya ng mga fans niya at marami pa nangyari hanggang makaabot na siya sa end ng show.

"Okay, last question kasi na curious talaga kaming lahat, nasaan na pala yung love of your life mo?"

"He's far away from me and kahit anong gawin ko, _we will never be together again."_ Ayan nanaman ang Aww nilang lahat kasi imagine, a author with a beautiful love story with an happy ending is, _walang happy ending_ sa buhay niya.

"Pero okay na ako. _Tanggap ko na."_

"That's good to hear naman! We hope na maging masaya ka sa life mo despite all of those challenges. Once again, let's clap our hands for Chanyeol Leviste Park! Thank you for coming here in _SM Santa Rosa!"_ Nag bow siya sa lahat and waved them a good bye bago umalis ng stage.

"Ano, kaya pa ba, badi?"

"Oo boss ohnim. Strong ata 'to?" Both of them laughed.

After a year, naging close friends pa rin si Minho at Chanyeol after nung nangyari. 

And noong tinawagan niya si Miss Lee na may gagawin siyang major editing sa story niya, MAJOR talaga ang naging edit dahil he wrote his _own story._

Lahat ng pinagdaanan niya, sinulat niya, may iniba lang siyang konting details and he made it for Baek, it was a happy ending for him.

Dinagdag niya lang ang ending, ang ending na nagkita si Chanyeol at Baek muli. Lumabas na sa kwento si Baek para makasama nita si Chanyeol and it was a reward for Chanyeol dahil sa pag paubaya niya for the story.

It was a happy ending na hindi niya makukuha at never niya makukuha.

It was a day after the book signing for Santa rosa. Gusto sana mag gala ni Chanyeol pero kailangan na siya sa Manila dahil may site pa siyang pupuntahan.

Pumunta siya sa reception para mag check out na sa room niya. Ugali na ni Chanyeol hawakan yung kwintas na natitirang memory niya kay Baek but this time, 

Hindi niya makapa ang necklace niya.

"Shit, hindi pwede!" Nagpapanic siya.

It was the only thing left for him.

"Miss, pa check nga sa room ko kung may kwintas na nahulog or may napulot?"

"Sige sir, we'll call the room service." Ang kabog ng puso ni Chanyeol napakalakas kasi hindi niya alam ang gagawin pag nawala yung kwintas. 

"Miss, I saw this sa elevator kanina."

"Sir."

"Yes po? Nahanap niyo na?"

"Ito po ba yung necklace niyo." May pinakita sa kanya yung receptionist at doon na nakahinga ng maluwag si Chanyeol.

"Yes miss, eto nga! Maraming salamat!"

"Ay sir, no need to thank me. Si sir yung nakahanap sa kwintas niyo." The ladi pointed on his left kaye hinarap niya yung sir.

"Sir, Thank you--" he paused.

Kasi he was frozen when he saw the face of the sir who returned his necklace.

"Hi! You're welcome. Mukhang mahalaga sayo ang necklace kasi narinig ko pag papanic mo." The Sir smiled.

And it made his heart race. Pamilyar na pamilyar yung ngiti and isang tao ang namiss niya dahil sa ngiti na pinakita sa kanya ng lalaki.

Kasi kamukhang kamukha niya si Baekhyun. Pati mga nunal niya ay kuhang kuha, mga nata, ngiti, ilong lahat!

Everything looks like Baekhyun. _The love of his life._

"And, kilala kita. I am a fan of your works lalo na yung latest, _kapangalan_ ko kasi yung _character_ mo."

"R-really? Sino?"

"Si Baekhyun." Natutulala si Chanyeol.

He can't believe this.

"Si Baekhyun kapangalan ko _. My name is Baekhyun Hilari Byun."_

* * *

**_WAKAS_ **

* * *

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Muli, kung nakaabot ka hanggang dito sa dulo, maraming salamat dahil tinapos mo ito! Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa nawa'y mayroon kayong mapulot kahit kaunting aral rito. 
> 
> Higit sa lahat, ngumiti ka dahil nararapat lamang para sa'yo ang maging maligaya.
> 
> Sa muli, paalam at salamat. 🌹


End file.
